Lost emotions
by Ryo Wei
Summary: Sasori is a heartless murder... well that's at least what he tells himself. Being the member of Akatsuki he's mercy less killer, but that becomes questionable when he meets Sakura Haruno. As love becomes stronger rivals and those who disapprove appear.
1. yet another sleepless night

Note: I don't own Naruto 

Note: All right this is my first chapter of Lost Emotions! I don't know how far I'll get with this story but I guess I'll find out.

Yet another sleepless night

Whoosh! A man with red hair and black cloak raced through the trees.

_I have to hurry! I have to get there before it's to late! _He thought. "Sakura!" He called 

"Sasori!" a female voice responded.

_Good! She's alive I still have time to…_ his thought were interrupted by Sakura's screams. _Damn it_ _no! This all began 2 months ago. Everything began THAT night!_

Really long takes the entire story to tell flashback!

Sasori lay on his bed staring up at the rocky ceiling. He sat up.

"What's the point of even laying here? I haven't slept in 20 years what makes tonight so different?" He questioned him self. "I won't accomplish anything laying here!" he got of his bed and headed towards the cave opening. He didn't plan to do anything, just sit outside and wait for morning. 

"Where you going?" a voice came from inside the cave. 

"What's it to you Deidara?" Sasori scowled. Deidara stepped out of the shadows. He had a strange grin on his face that quickly disappeared as soon as he saw Sasori's face. 

"Sasori you've been acting gloomier then usual a lot lately un." Deidara stared at him.

"Why the hell should I tell you? Why do you even care huh?" Sasori yelled. "Just leave me alone!" he stormed out of the cave to see the sun rising. He continued to walk with no destination in mind he just felt like there was something waiting for him somewhere. He had walked for half a day when he realized he was near the outskirts of Kohona. 

_Maybe I should head back. _He was about to turn around when something caught his eye. He saw a girl with short pink hair kneeling next to some medical herbs. When he saw her everything seemed to be in slow motion. The only thing that increased in speed was his heart. Also his heartbeat seemed to get louder. She was about to look his way, he had to hide! He spotted a rock and hid behind it. _What's wrong with me? What's this feeling I'm getting? Why am I hiding? Why should I care if she sees me? _He asked him self. He didn't even pick up on the other person who had fallowed Sasori.

_What are you up to Sasori, and what's with that look on your face? _Deidara thought hiding behind another tree. Deidara then saw what he was hiding from. _A girl. Wait don't tell me! He's… _Deidara stared at Sasori in amazement. Sasori sighed with relief. She hadn't seen him. The sigh gave him away.

"Who's there?" she demanded. She started to walk over to where he was hiding.

_Damn it! I've got to get rid of my cloak! Once she sees I'm from the Akatsuki I'll be in big trouble!_ Sasori took off his cloak and tossed it aside just in time. He managed to step out from the rock right before she found him. He tried to smile.

"Why were you hiding?" She asked. 

To be continued!

Hey people so what'd you think? I know this chapter was kind of short but I didn't want to make this chapter really long. Also this is my first romance story so bare with me it will get better!

Akatsuki obsessed girl 


	2. friends

Note:I don't own Naruto

**Friends**

She stood there and repeated herself "Why were you hiding?"

"Well I, er you see..." Sasori tried to think of something to say. _What is wrong with me? This feeling I'm getting what is it? _He wondered.

"What village are you from?" she asked smiling. He tried to remember what village was originally from but he couldn't remember so he just blurted out the first one he could think of.

"I'm from the Leaf village no I mean the Sand village!" he remembered at the last second.

"Wow! All the way in the desert cool! I'm Sakura Haruno." she smiled at Sasori.

"Sasori." he said a little too quickly.

"Hey do you want to come with me? I mean you probably have some reason for being here right." She said picking up her pile of herbs.

"Sure." he tried not to sound weird. They walked into the Leaf village Deidara not far behind. While they were walking Sakura told him all kinds of stuff about herself her friends and different things about the village. Sasori would have normally want to bang his head against a wall listening to this, but for some reason he was interested by Sakura's boring life. When she was in the middle of a sentence she saw two people she waved.

"Sasuke, Naruto over here!" she called out to them. Naruto turned his head and smiled at her. He ran up to her Sasuke fallowed at a much slower pace.

"Hey Sakura whats up?" Naruto smiled so big it almost hurt Sasori to look at him.

_Wack job!_Sasori thought. Sasuke stood next to Naruto.

"Sakura who's your friend?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

"Oh, This is my friend Sasori. Sasori this is Naruto and this is Sasuke." She told him. His heart jumped when he heard the word friend.

_What is wrong with me? I'm never like this!_ He thought.

"Yo whats up man?" Naruto grinned even bigger. Sasuke just stayed quiet. He had never been a really big talker.

"So your Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori smiled. _So this is Itachi's brother interesting. _He thought. His eyes shifted to Naruto. _And this is the kid Itachi is after. _"I take it your Naruto Uzamaki then." Sasori folded his arms. He heard something. "Naruto do you have a kunai I can barrow?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, here." Naruto handed him a kunai knife. Sasori threw it at a tree. It went almost the entire way through the tree. Deidara stepped out from behind the tree.

"What the hell Sasori are you trying to kill me?" Deidara yelled. Sasori ignored his question.

"I told you not to fallow me dammit!" Sasori clenched his fists.

"Sasori the only reason I fallowed you is because I was worried! Like I said you've been acting strange lately." Deidara yelled.

"Sa- Sasori is everything alright?" Sakura asked taking one step closer to him.

"Yeah. It's nothing I'm fine. Deidara just leave! I'll meet you there later!" Sasori ordered.

"Fine what ever." Deidara left.

"Sasori, dude what was that guy talking about?" Naruto asked. Sasori turned around facing them again. Sasuke had a look of dislike on his face.

_That guy, Deidara, that ring he was wearing what was it I think I've seen it before. Sasori has one similar to it. _Sasuke thought crossing his arms.

"Well I guess I can tell you." Sasori said with a sad tone in his voice. "Why don't we find somewhere to sit this could take awhile." Sasori suggested.

_His eyes there was something about them... _Sakura thought fallowing Sasori. They found a place to sit away from all the noise.

_Why am I telling them this? I don't even know them! _He sat down next to Sakura. _For some reason I feel comfortable telling Sakura I wonder why. _Sasori started to tell them. " It was..." he had to think up a fake amount of years. "It was 7 years ago. I was still living in the sand village." he paused. "7 years ago today my parents died." he said regretting saying those words. Sakura gasped.

"Sasori I'm so sorry." she made that apology. The one you make even though you have nothing to be sorry for. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Sasuke said kicking a rock at his feet. "My parents were killed a couple years ago." Sasuke confessed.

"I know how you feel as well, at least the lonely part anyways." Naurto told Sasori. "I never knew either of my parents."

"I've never felt pain like that, but when sasuke left for along time it-it felt like I'd just lost someone." Sakura said turning to Sasuke. Sasori laughed.

"I've never been one to talk to anyone about this kinda stuff. I've always kept to myself your the first people to ever hear this and I've barley known you for an hour." Sasori looked at everyone.

"Hey Sasori. It will take you three days to get near the sand village and it's getting dark why don't you stay here." Sakura suggested.

_This girl she's so nice and cute! HOlY SHIT did I just think that? _Sasori looked for a rock to pound his head on. He didn't find one. "Sorry I have to refuse! I'm staying just outside the village so I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Sasori declined.

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow then!" the trio walked off. Sasori raced out of the village running back to the hideout.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke was researching in a library the rings he saw Deidara and Sasori. He found a page on them in a book. "This is..."

**To be continued**

Hey people! So what do you think? I know Sakura seemed to except Sasori a little fast but she did the same with Kabuto! Anyways things will get better then this I promise!

Please review!

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	3. Two sided Sasori

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Alright people third chapter yes! Thank you to those who reviewed I love you all and thank you to the people who read my friends story she is very happy now!

**A two sided Sasori**

When Sasori got back to the hideout Deidara was waiting. Deidara tossed him his cloak. They walked into the cave in silence. Deidara fallowed Sasori into his room. Sasori sat down on his bed and Deidara sat down on a chair.

"Alright start talking! Why did you stay at the Leaf village? You could killed that girl easily!" Deidara demanded.

"How the hell should I know Deidara? Really for some reason when I was with them I was getting this weird feeling. It was foreign to me so I was trying to discover what it was that's all." Sasori put his hand on his forehead like he had a headache.

"Around the girl or around all of them?" Deidara questioned him.

"Around the girl. Does it really matter?" Sasori stared at him.

"Holy shit! Um yeah it does matter don't you get it your in love!" Deidara said on the verge of cracking up.

"Hell no! There is no way possible that I'm in love!" Sasori shouted.

"Your going back tomorrow aren't you." Deidara said flatly.

"Most likely." Sasori said without thinking. "Holy mother of god! What am I saying? I've completely lost it!" Sasori smacking his head against a wall.

"Dude, face it your in love!" Deidara pointed at him.

"No, I'm not! That word isn't even in my vocabulary any more." he glared at Deidara.

"look Sasori I know your going to go back and if this gets out of hand I will tell Pein" Deidara threatened. He walked out. Sasori looked at the clock on his desk.

_I should leave in 1 hour. _he thought.

**1 hour later**

Everybody was asleep except for Sasori of course. He checked to see if anybody was awake before he walked out. He didn't even notice that Itachi and Deidara where hiding behind a rock watching.

"Ha! You owe me five bucks!" Deidara whispered to Itachi.

"Damn!" Itachi handed him five bucks.

**Meanwhile in Kohona **

Sakura lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

_I just cant get Sasori out of my head. There's more to him then he's telling us. Also I wonder if I'm the only one who noticed? It looked like his arms were fake or like a puppets. Well I can ask him in the morning. _Sakura slowly fell asleep.

**In the morning**

Sakura woke up around 7 AM. "I wonder if Sasori is here already?" She asked her self. She went into her bathroom to take a shower.

**Outside Sakura's house**

Sasori leaned up against a wall trying to wait patiently it wasn't working. It had taken almost all night to get there and it took about 2 hours to find Sakura's house. He'd been waiting about a hour. Sasuke was walking to Sakura's house as well to tell her the information he found on Sasori when he saw him standing there waiting.

Sasori saw Sasuke coming his way with a scowl on his face. _Uh oh! he must have found out I'm form the Akatsuki. ... Better explain things to him. Heh heh heh! _Sasori cracked his knuckles. Sasuke reached Sasori.

"You!" he growled.

"Well, well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori had a weird grin on his face. He grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar and dragged him into a nearby ally.

"Your an Akatsuki member aren't you!" Sasuke struggled. Sasori had a evil grin on his face.

"So you figured it out huh. I'm Impressed kid!" Sasori lifted Sasuke off the ground.

"Why you calling me a kid? You can't be much older then me!" Sasuke continued to try to break free.

"Well that's where your wrong! I may look around 17 but I'm really around 37 or something close to that!" Sasori tightened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke had a look a disbelief on his face. Sasori chuckled. "You seem confused. I'll try to make this as simple as possible. Okay?" Sasori smiled. "I am a puppet. I've been a puppet for 20 or so years now! Do you understand me?" Sasori said this real slow like Sasuke was an idiot.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke demanded.

"I have no business with you it's Sakura!" Sasori raised one of his fists.

"What do you want with Sakura? Tell me!" Sasuke screamed.

"To be perfectly honest I don't know my self. I guess you could say I find her a little interesting. Oh and before I forget if you tell anyone I'll will kill you do you understand?" Sasori punched him in the gut so hard he made a small dent in a wall, but he wasnt finished with him yet. "Your pathetic! You expect to beat Itachi like this? Your the biggest weakling I've ever met!" Sasuke gasped at what Sasori was telling him. Sasuke got up and made some hand signs.

"**CHIDORI!**" Sasuke cried lunging at Sasori. Sasori caught his arm.

"Think before you act fool! You cant kill me with something as stupid as that! What were you thinking? Charging strait at me!" Sasori knocked him to the ground. Sasuke had blood dripping from his mouth. Sasori landed one more punch on Sasuke's back and that was it! Sasuke let out one final scream and was out cold. Sasori picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked out of the ally right when Sakura walked out her door. She spotted Sasuke on Sasori's shoulder. Again Sasori froze at just the sight of her. He snapped out of it when Sakura cried out.

"Sasuke! Oh my god Sasuke! Sasori what happened?" she took Sasuke from Sasori and lay ed him down on the ground.

"I just found him like that." Sasori lied.

"His injury's are to serious for me to heal. He'll have to go to the hospital. Sasori do you mind coming with me? I cant carry him by myself." Sakura looked at Sasori hopefully.

"Sure." Sasori picked him up gently this time. _I hate lying to her but... What am I thinking the fool had it coming! He was going to give away my secret I had to do something! Then again this girl means nothing to me so why should I care? _he questioned himself over and over all the way to the hospital.

After leaving the hospital they went to go find Naruto only to find out he was busy on some misson.

"So what you want to do?" Sasori asked.

"Well it's almost lunch time. Do you like Ramen?" she asked grinning.

_Oh shit! This is not good! I only eat once a month! Hold on how long has it been? 5 weeks no wonder I feel like crud I haven't eaten in over a month! _Sasori realized. "I've never tried it." Sasori said

"You've never had Ramen! You are so missing out! Come with me!" she grabbed Sasori by the arm and started pulling him towards the Ramen shop.

"Okay!" Sasori said while being pulled by Sakura.

**At the Ramen shop.**

"Okay. Here we are!" she pointed to a small building. Sasori pulled out his wallet.

"I'm broke!" he sighed making a mental note to kill Kakuzu later for stealing his money.

"It's okay really! You can just pay me back when you get the chance." Sakura smiled.

"If you say so." Sasori and Sakura sat down.

"So what you going to get?" Sakura asked him.

"Which one do you think is the best?" Sasori asked her opinion.

"I prefer the regular to be perfectly honest. All the others seem a little over the top for me." Sakura suggested.

"I'll get the same." Sasori agreed.

"Two regular Ramen please." Sakura smiled. When they finished there they went down by the lake. They sat on a bench not talking at first.

_Man I am not eating for a month and a half that stuff is good but deadly_! Sasori thought.

"Sasori." Sakura broke the silence.

"What?" Sasori asked looking at her.

"Um, well I noticed yesterday that your arms don't really look real and I was just wondering why that was? You don't have to answer if it's to personal I was just cirouse." she asked him.

_Damn! The one question I wanted to avoid. Well to late now_. Sasori sighed. "I'll tell you but, be warned it's a little surprising." he warned her.

"I think I can handle it." she encouraged.

"Okay. Your right my arms are fake. The same thing with most of my body." He detached on of his arms for a minute then reattached it. "When I was younger I turned myself into a puppet to put it simply." he stopped to look at Sakura. Her expression was the complete opposite of what he thought it would be.

"That's is so cool!" she said excitedly. Sasori was confused.

"Wait you not scared of me?" He said puzzled.

"Why would I be scared? That's amazing! I'll admit it's a little weird, but I still think it's awesome!" she shouted.

_Okay this is by far the weirdest girl I've ever met! She's not scared of me! I wonder why_. Sasori thought still confused. "Hold on that's not the weirdest part! I basically disgened my self as a weapon of mass destruction." he added.

"Okay that's a little creepy. Yet it totally interests me. It's so creative you must be an artist or something." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." he smiled back.

**TBC**

**Yo people! Man I've been sitting at my computer so long my back is killing me! Anyways what did you think? One last thing if you haven't heard of it go on to a site called . It will say search type in Naruto. It will say something like anime/ Naruto. click on that and it will bring you to a page with all the Naruto theme songs on it. Most of them are really good. It even had a few shippuden theme songs on there. So to those who don't know them you must watch them they rock!**

**Akatsuki obsessed girl**


	4. I must get rid of her!

Note: I don't own Naruto

Note: Okay sorry it took me so long to update! My dad kept me off the computer as much as possible damn him!

**I must get rid of her!**

"Yeah I guess so." Sasori smiled.

**Not flash back (only for a second)**

Sasori reached a clearing. He started looking for Sakura.

_If only I'd gone with that plan maybe this wouldn't have happened! If I'd stuck to the plan we wouldn't be in this mess! _Sasori thought looking everywhere

**Back to the flash back**

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled from distance.

"Hey Naruto your back from your mission!" Sakura waved and smiled. Naruto ran over to them.

"Yo Sasori! Sakura where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around.

"He's in the hospital." Sakura told Naruto

"What?! How'd he get into the hospital?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know what happened exactly. Sasori found him badly hurt. His injuries were to serious for me to heal so we took him to the hospital." Sakura explained.

"Who ever it was would have to be really strong to do something like that to Sasuke!" Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasori. "You sure you didn't see who it was?" Naruto asked him.

"Nope just saw him like that." Sasori lied.

"Well nothing we can do about it now. It's getting late better be heading home." Sakura waved to her friends and started towards her house. Naruto left as well. Sasori headed back towards the hideout.

**At the hide out**

This time when Sasori got there both Deidara and Itachi were waiting for him.

_Oh shit! _Sasori thought. Deidara just smiled at the look Sasori had on his face.

"So Sasori how was the Leaf village?" Itachi laughed.

"Deidara you son of bitch! You told him" Sasori yelled disgusted.

"Whats wrong Sasori? Things not go well with your girlfriend?" Deidara teased harshly.

"Whats wrong Sasori? Things not go well with your girlfriend?" Deidara teased. Sasori stormed past them and headed for his room. He layed on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I must get rid of her! It's the only way to get things back to normal! Tomorrow this will all end! No one else will find out!" he made a plan to get rid of Sakura.

**1 hour later**

Sasori walked out of his room. He was carrying several scrolls that held his puppets. He heard footsteps.

"Your going back I see." Itachi's smirk was visible even in the darkness.

"Yes, but this time will be my last!" Sasori laughed. "Oh and Itachi... Your brother is the biggest weakling I've ever met!" Sasori grinned. He left and started to make his way to the Leaf village.

**Morning**

This time Sasori waited near the village gate. Sakura and Naruto finally found him.

"Hey Sasori!" Naruto smiled.

"Hi Sasori!" Sakura greeted him.

"Hi." he said flatly.

"It turns out Sasuke will be getting out of the hospital today!" Sakura informed him. Sasori tried not to scowl.

_Great one more kid I need to kill! _Sasori thought.

"Sorry, but I cant stay long. I have another mission today." Naruto apologized.

"When are you leaving?" Sasori asked.

"In one hour!" he announced.

_Okay so if I kill her before that basterd Sasuke gets out and when Naruto's on a mission... _Sasori smiled.

"When is Sasuke getting out of the hospital?" Sasori asked.

"Noon." Sakura replied.

"And what time is it now?" he asked.

"9:00" Naruto looked at his watch.

_Perfect! _Sasori screamed in his head.

"Sasori what are those scrolls you have?" Sakura pointed to the 2 scrolls he was carrying.

"Oh! These are my puppets." he explained.

"Kinda like that other guy from the sand village Kankuro!" Naruto realized.

"Do you know him Sasori?" Sakura asked.

_Girl I haven't been to the sand in 20 god damn years! _Sasori held back the urge to yell this at her. "Name doesn't ring a bell."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

_Isn't that the kid Deidara is after! _"I've heard of him, but never actually met face to face." Sasori shook his head no. Lee came running up to the group.

"Hello everyone!" Lee smiled.

"Hi Lee what's up?" Sakura smiled back. Lee turned to Naruto.

"Naruto master Jiraiya needs to see you." Lee informed him.

"What you got to be kidding! I've still got 45 minutes!" Naruto complained. He started to walk to where Lee said Jiraiya was waiting.

"Sakura who is your friend?" Lee asked looking strait at Sasori.

"Oh this is my friend Sasori! Sasori this is Lee." Sakura introduced them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sasori!" Lee shook his hand awkwardly. "Sakura I was wondering would you go on a date with me?" Lee asked. Sasori had the sudden urge to kill Lee.

_Why am I getting so angry? It's not like Sakura actually means anything to me! _Sasori tried to calm down.

"Hell no!" Sakura screamed. Deep with in Sasori's thoughts so deep he himself didn't even know it he thought.

_Thank god! _

"Oh, I see well fore give me, but I must go Guy sensei and I are training." Lee ran off.

"Well I'm glad he's gone!" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Why's that?" Sasori asked.

"He keeps on asking me out even though I told him I already like someone. Then he asked me who. All I told him is this: he's not what you'd call normal and he hangs out with me a lot." Sakura giggled. Sasori fore got all about the plan to kill Sakura.

_Who could she be talking about? _he wondered. "S-so Sakura what you want to do?"

"Well I was wondering if you would fight me?" Sakura smiled.

_Is this girl crazy? I could easyly kill her! _he stared at her like she had totally lost it.

"What worried I might hurt you?" she teased.

"NO! The exact opposite!" he yelled.

"Meet you at the training grounds!" Sakura waved and was already out of sight. Sasori fallowed. He caught up to her.

"Hey whats up?" Sasori laughed. he was running right beside her. Out of nowhere a kunai flew through the air right at Sakura. "Look out!" Sasori knocked her to the ground. The kunai hit a tree. Sasori stood up. A man wearing a mask jumped down from a tree.

"What the f# is your problem?" Sasori hissed.

"Just hand over the girl!" the man demanded.

"No way in hell buddy!" Sasori pulled out one of his scrolls. "I'm warning you try to fight me and you'll die!" Sasori laughed.

"Shut up kid!"

"Lets make this quick! I hate to keep people waiting!" Sasori summoned one of his puppets. it had a sword that was covered in his poison.

"Die!" the man charged. Sasori's puppet stabbed the man.

"That poison will kill you in 3 days although I don't know if I should let you live!" Sasori had an evil grin on his face. "Then again a slow painful death suits vermin like you!" Sasori looked to Sakura. She looked a little scared, but not too much. "Sorry you had to see that, but the jackass deserved it."

"I dont think I want to fight you anymore." was all she was able to say.

"That's probably a good choice!" Sasori laughed. They walked back to the village.

"Bye Sasori." Sakura waved.

"Bye."

**TBC**

Alright I have spent 3 friggen days on this chapter! This was a really hard one to write.

Please review!

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	5. follow

Note: So sorry it took me so long! Kinda weird because I had this week off! Then again my Dad finally unblocked You tube so I've been on that!

**Follow**

Sasori reached the hide out later then usual. Itachi and Deidara were waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Deidara asked with a evil grin on his face.

"Fine." Sasori replied flatly.

"You didn't kill her did you." Itachi realized.

"And what if I didnt?" Sasori glared.

"You go back there every god damned day! She cant be just some girl!" Deidara laughed.

"Fine I'll admit it! I do have some feelings for the girl! You happy?!" he stormed into the hideout. When he got to his room he sat on his bed. 'I'm setting out to try to find my target soon! Then what should I do? I do know this Uchiha must die!' Sasori thought.

**Kohana**

Sakura lay on her bed thinking. 'I wonder where he goes every afternoon. Maybe I'll follow him tomorrow.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Sasuke started walking towards Sakura's house figuring Sasori would be there. He was right. Sasori stood outside Sakura's house waiting for her. He spotted Sasuke.

'Damn it! Not this kid again!' Sasori groaned. Sakura walked out of her house.

"Hey Sasori!" she smiled. She saw Sasuke coming towards them with a scowl on his face.

'Sasori I'm going to kill you!' Sasuke started sprinting towards them. He pulled out a kunai. "Sasori! Die!" he lunged at Sasori. Sasori acted fast he summoned one of his puppets. Sasuke jumped back.

"Sasuke what the hell has gotten into you?" Sakura yelled. "Why'd you attack Sasori like that? He never did anything to you!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Sakura stay away from him! He's a S-ranked criminal! A member of the Akatsuki!" he told her.

"That's impossible! Sasori is a nice person! There's no way he's an Akatsuki member!" Sakura refused to believe what she was hearing. "Man Sasuke I never thought you were the jealous type, but trying to kill him just because your jealous is going to far! Come on Sasori lets go." Sakura and Sasori started to walk away.

"Oh no you dont!" Sasuke stabed Sasori with the kunai. Sasuke smiled, but it disappeared quickly.

"Big mistake." Sasori laughed. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell. Behind him was Sasori's puppet.

"Sasori don't kill him!" Sakura begged.

"Don't worry I've got no intention to kill Sasuke." he told her. "That's twice you've tried to kill me kid when are you going learn that you cant beat me?"

"Twice?" Sakura seemed confused.

"I'm sorry I lied, if you had known I was the one who hurt Sasuke that would be the end." he apologized.

"So you did that to him!" Sakura realized.

"he gave no other choice Sakura chan! He tried to use Chidori on me!" Sasori told her.

"Sasori are you alright? I mean Sasuke stabbed you with a kunai!" she looked where he'd been stabbed there wasn't even a mark.

"You shouldnt be worried about me you should be worried about him. I did just stab him with a blade remember." he reminded her.

"In a way he had it coming, but he's still my friend so we should take him to the hospital." Sakura decided. They took the wounded Sasuke to the hospital.

**several hours later**

"Bye Sakura." Sasori waved.

"See you tomorrow." Sasori walked out the village gate. right before he was out of sight Sakura started to follow him.

**in the middle of nowhere**

Sasori was slowly making his way towards the hideout. Sakura not far behind. Then Sasori stopped.

"I know your there... Sakura." Sasori started walking towards a nearby tree that Sakura happened to be hiding behind.

'Shit!' she thought. 'What should I do?' she wondered. Then she realized Sasori was right next to her.

"Want to tell me why your following me?" Sasori asked.

"Um, well I... I just... you see..." she tried to think of the right words to say. Sasori surprisingly smiled.

"I'm not mad at you if thats what your thinking." Sasori told her.

'He hasn't even noticed me! Sasori your starting to lose it!' Deidara thought hiding behind a near by tree.

"Sakura I'm going to have to ask you not to follow me again. It's not safe to be around me when I'm with other people." he warned her.

"Why?" she seemed confused.

"The people that I hang out with are the nicest and you could get hurt. Also they don't exactly like me hanging out with you." he explained.

"They're probibly just jealous." Sakura smiled.

"No. It's complicated. I'll explain some other time alright. You should probably start heading back to your village now. If one of my friends shows up things could get ugly!" he knew Deidara was watching. Sasori turned to walk away, but Sakura stopped him.

"Please don't go Sasori!" she begged him. Sakura had grabbed his arm. "What if they get tired of seeing you with me and try to kill you!" Sasori turned around and faced Sakura. He put his arms around her.

"Dont worry Sakura they wont try to kill me." he tried to comfort her.

"How can you be so sure?" she clung to him. Sasori wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that if they were going to try to kill anybody it would be Sakura.

"Sakura they wont come after me they will come after you! You see I'm not usually like this so they'll think your to blame and they need to get rid of you. That's why I don't want you in this area." Sasori explained. "You know what I'll come back with you alright."

"Sure you can stay at my house. My parents are on a really long mission at the moment so it's ok." Sakura smiled.

'Holy shit! Sasori you are right that girl will die! She will die even if you die as well!' Deidara started to plan how she would be killed. Sasori and Sakura started to walk back to the leaf village. Sasori still had his arm around Sakura.

**several hours later back at the Leaf village**

They had just reached Sakura house. They had stopped to rest a little while back and Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasori was carrying her. Sasori brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Sakura... I think I love you!" he whispered.


	6. we're the same

note: alright here's the next chapter. This chapter is going to be sad or at least that's my goal!

**We're the same**

"Sakura I think I love you." Sasori whispered.

"Sasori." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

**In the morning**

Sakura woke up. Sasori was at her bedside watching her.

"Did you watch me all night?" she sat up.

"Yes." he answered.

"Aren't you exhausted?" she stared at him like he was crazy.

"No. I dont sleep." he told her.

"So your awake all the time!" she realized.

"yes. I know it's weird, but there are a lot of weird things about me." he smiled.

"I've noticed." Sakura laughed. "I just remembered something! Can I ask you a question?" Sasori nodded. "Are you really 17?" she asked. Sasori was silent at first.

'No use hiding it I guess.' "No I'm not 17." he said.

"Then how old are you?" she continued to question him.

"37- 40." he replied flatly.

"You kidding right?"

"No I haven't aged in a little over 20 years." Sasori frowned.

'Oh crap! I'm in love with a 37 year old!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"But I still have the heart and mind of a 17 year old." he smiled.

'The hell with it! 37 or not I'm still in love with him!' she thought. Sasori noticed something about Sakura that he hadn't seen before. She was wearing a neckless.

"Whats that neckless your wearing?" he asked curious.

"Oh this it something my parents gave me when I was younger." Sakura explained. It had a pink flower on it. "We should probably get going Lady Tsunade most likely needs to see me." Sakura got off her bed.

"Sure."

**At the Hokage's office**

Sakura and Sasori walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade turned around.

"Oh Sakura your here..." She noticed Sasori. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Sasori!" Sakura smiled.

"He's the reason you haven't come here in awhile I'm guessing." she didn't seem happy.

"Well um, yes mam."Sakura admitted.

"Well consider your self lucky! I have no missions at the moment so you can take the rest of the week off." Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you master!" she bowed her head. Then forced Sasori to do the same.

"You are dismissed." they walked out. On their way out the met up with Naruto. Naruto pulled Sasori aside for a minute.

"So are you two going out yet?" Naruto asked.

"What would give you that idea?" Sasori asked really embarrassed.

"You two hang out every freaken day! By the way Sakura really likes you and I can tell you like her!" Naruto smiled.

"Sakura likes me?" he couldnt beleive it.

"More like obsessed! Once I saw her drawing and I saw what she was drawing, you!" he told Sasori. Sasori couldn't speak.

'Yes, yes, yes! Sakura likes me!' Sasori screamed in his head.

"Come on!" Naruto and Sasori walked back to Sakura. "Wish I could stay and talk, but I have to go report to Granny Tsunade!" Naruto ran off. Sakura and Sasori went down to the lake. It was the only really quiet place. They sat on the edge of the dock.

"Hey Sakura." Sasori tossed a rock across the water.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out sometime?" Sasori said hesitantly. Sakura couldn't speak.

'Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah! Say yes you fool!' she thought. Sakura manged to nod.

"Really!" Sasori smiled.

"Yes." she nodded again.

'I love my life!' they both thought. The sun was setting.

"I have to leave." Sasori stood up.

"Come with you to the gate." Sakura and Sasori started walking towards the gate.

"Bye Sakura." Sasori waved.

"Bye!" Sakura waved back. Sasori turned and walked out of the village.

**At the Akatsuki hideout**

As usual Itachi Deidara were waiting outside. Sasori didn't care though.

"So Sasori how'd things go with your girl friend un?" Deidara smirked.

"Fine!" Sasori smiled.

"So you two are dating?!" Itachi asked.

"Maybe." Sasori walked into the hideout. Hidan walked up to him.

"Hey Sasori where were you last night? It was beat the shit out of Tobi night!" Hidan reminded him.

"Thats to bad. So how badly is he injured this time?" Sasori didnt really care.

"He has two broken arms and two broken legs!" Hidan laughed.

"Cool." Sasori walked into his room. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sasori groaned.

"Itachi and Deidara." Itachi replied.

"What do you want?!" Sasori demanded.

"We want to talk to you." Deidara answered.

"Ugh, fine!" Sasori groaned again. Deidara and Itachi walked in.

"So why did you go back with her last night?" Deidara questioned him.

"She thought you guys were going to try and kill me. I told her it was the other way around. So I went back with her just to make sure she didn't follow me anymore ok." Sasori explained. "By the way Itachi. Your emo kid brother Sasuke tried to kill me today then I almost killed." he snickered. Itachi laughed.

"Thats all we wanted to know." Itachi and Deidara walked out. Sasori left one hour later.

**The next day**

Sasori approached the leaf village. Sakura was waiting at the gate. Sasori ran up to her.

"Hey Sakura chan!" he smiled, but it disappeared quickly. Sakura's face was all red like she'd been crying. "Sakura whats wrong?" he asked worried.

"Come with me." She took Sasori by the arm and started walking in the direction of her house. They got to her house. They walked inside. She lead him up to her room. They sat on her bed.

"Sakura please tell me whats wrong?" he begged her to tell him. Sakura burst into tears. She clung to Sasori. "Sakura what on earth is going on?" Sasori demanded wrapping his arms around her.

"This morning there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and my friend Ino standing there. They all had this sad look on their faces. I asked them what was wrong then Lady Tsunade told me that... my parents had been killed on their mission!" Sakura sobbed.

"That would mean we're the same." Sasori held her as close as possible

"Sasori right now I need you so please don't leave me!" Sakura continued to cry.

"I promise I'll never leave you!"

**TBC**

So what did you think of this chapter people? At some point I'm going to have Sasuke die, but I don't know when. If anybody has any ideas let me know!

please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	7. For good luck

Note: Hia peoples! To those who like really romantic chapters you'll like this! Well at least I hope it turns out romantic!

**For good luck**

Sasori held Sakura close.

'Damn this isn't good I have to leave to go look for my target soon in a week in fact!' Sasori thought. the door bell rang. Sakura looked up at Sasori. "I'll come with you." Sasori kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the door. Sasori opened the door just so half his face was showing. "Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing in Sakura's house you basterd?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Spending time with my girlfriend!" Sasori completely opened the door. Sakura's face was still all red.

"What?! Sakura whats wrong?" Sasuke glared at Sasori.

"If you cared then you would know!" Sakura yelled still clinging to Sasori.

"Well I just got out of the hospital last night so forgive me if I'm not exactly up to date!" Sasuke scowled. He walked away. Sasori shut the door.

"Sakura I've got bad news." Sasori let go of Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well in one week I have to go somewhere with one of those guys I told you about." he sighed.

"What! How long are you gonna be gone?" she tightened her grip on Sasori's shirt.

"I don't know really, I promise I won't be gone for long!" Sasori embraced her.

**Later that afternoon**

"Sakura I'll be back early tomorrow morning ok." Sasori said good bye.

"I'll be waiting!" Sakura smiled.

"Try to get some sleep." he whispered in her ear.

**Back at the Akatsuki hideout**

Deidara and itachi were waiting outside the hideout as usual.

"Sasori your not going to like this!" Deidara warned him.

"What is it?" Sasori asked fearing the worst.

"We're leaving tomorrow!" Deidara announced.

"What! Pein Why now huh? Damn it all! You can't be serious! I can't leave tomorrow!" Sasori was now in Pein's office. He was so mad he could be on fire!

"I don't understand why so upset, but I'm afraid it's impossible to postpone any longer you leave tomorrow afternoon! Do I make my self clear?" Pein glared.

"This is bull!" Sasori stormed out. Deidara not far behind. "Deidara your coming with me tonight!"

"Why the hell do I come?" Deidara folded his arms.

"Because I'm the stronger and if you don't I'll kill you!" Sasori threatened.

"Alright, alright!" Deidara groaned. They walked out.

**That morning**

Sakura waited at the gate she had a smile on her face cause she knew Sasori was coming.

'Please get here soon Sasori I miss you and I...' her thoughts were interrupted by Sasori yelling out her name. "Sasori kun your back! Who's that with you? I think I've seen him before." Sakura ran up to Sasori.

"This is Deidara. He's one of my friends." Sasori had a rather sad look on his face.

"Oh so that's him. Sasori whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well I know I said that I'd be leaving in one week, but some things came up and we can't put it off so we have to leave today." Sasori sighed. Sakura frowned.

"Come on Sasori no danna we have to go un!" Deidara said impatiently.

"Just a minute!" Sasori growled.

"Sasori I want you to have this!" Sakura took off her neckless.

"Sakura I can't take that it's from your parents and after everything that's happened I'd hate to take that from you!" Sasori refused. Sakura put it around his neck anyways.

"It's for good luck!" Sakura paused a moment. "Sasori just promise me you'll come back!" Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"I promise!" Sasori smiled. Then Sasori did something unexpected. Sasori wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Deidara almost passed out.

'Good god! Is he trying to kill me.' Deidara regained his balance. Sakura was thinking the exact same thing only for a different reason. "Alright Romeo rap it up! If I see anymore of this I'm gonna puke!" Deidara yelled. Sasori reluctantly let go of Sakura.

"I'll be back!" he whispered. They walked away. Sakura felt dizzy light headed.

"He actually kissed me!" she stumbled on to a rock. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura chan what's up?" Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Sasuke frowned. Sakura scowled.

"Thank you Sasuke for reminding me!" Sakura glared at him.

"Hey is that Sasori over there?" Naruto pointed to the figure in the distance.

"Yeah he had to leave because he and one of his friends are going on some journey." Sakura explained.

"Sakura what happened to your neckless your always wearing?" Sasuke noticed.

"I gave it to Sasori for good luck." she smiled.

'Damn you Sasori! I'm going to kill you one of these days! I'm not going to let you take my Sakura away from me!' Sasuke started to plan how he would end the relationship.

**With Sasori and Deidara**

Sasori and Deidara were walking in silence until Deidara broke it.

"So Sasori why'd you kiss her?" Deidara asked curouises.

"I don't know what came over me! I thought love was one of my lost emotions, but apparently it's resurfaced for some reason." Sasori looked up at the sky.

"Does she know that you and I are Akatsuki members?" Deidara continued to question him. Sasori shook his head no. "She'll find out sooner or later! Whether you tell her or she finds out on her own!" Deidara said flatly.

"Once that happens it most likely end." Sasori frowned.

"Your right. Well I just wanted to let you know I'm on your side now! I realize how much she means to you, but Itachi it's hard to tell whats he's going to do!" Deidara smiled.

"Deidara why don't I trust you?" Sasori wasn't convinced.

"Believe what you will, but the fact is I'm not against you!" they continued to walk.

"If you say so."

**TBC**

OK, ok I know it wasn't that romantic, but hey I tried!

please review!

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	8. Worst fears realized

Note: Alright people I've got good news and bad news! Good news is that I'm finally updating. Bad news is I'm failing Spanish and that is a bad thing for you and me! I'll tell you why my dad told me that if I don't get at least a C- my life will be hell all friggen summer! Which probably includes loss of computer privileges! Nooooooooooooo! Some how I will continue to update, it could take awhile so bare with me!

**Worst fears realized**

**2 weeks later**

"Man I can't believe this! After two friggen weeks of searching we reach a dead end!" Sasori fumed. Sasori and Deidara were slowly making their way back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"That's life man." Deidara sighed.

**Kohana**

Sakura was pacing the floor like the days before. She couldn't sit still knowing her lover was out somewhere possibly in danger. 'Two weeks and still now word from him!' Sakura bit her lower lip as the worst crossed her mind. "No that would never happen! Sasori's a strong guy he'll be fine!" she pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her. 'Sasori please come back soon I need you!' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Her heart jumped. 'Please be you!' she opened the door. Her heart sank for it was not Sasori, but Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke can I help you with anything?" she forced a smile.

'OK Sasuke just stick to the plan and this should work!' Sasuke thought. "Sakura I need to talk to you."

"If this is about how Sasori is a bad person I don't want to hear it!" Sakura was about to shut the door, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Yes it's about Sasori, but not what you think." Sasuke frowned. There was something about the tone in Sasuke's voice that made Sakura feel uneasy. It brought back the fears she'd kept in the depths of her mind.

"Why don't you come in and sit down." Sakura offered. They sat on her couch. "So what is it about Sasori that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sasori and that other guy left for a trip about 2 weeks ago correct?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes." she responded.

"Well earlier this morning Neji and I were coming back from a mission when we saw something..." Sasuke paused.

'No! Please don't say thosewords!' Sakura felt her heart beat quicken.

"We saw Sasori..." Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura.

"Did you talk to him?" Sakura was relieved.

"No. He was laying face down in the middle of the road. We ran up to him to help him, but..." Sasuke trailed off.

'No! It can't be! Sasori couldn't possibly be dead!' Sakura's eyes started to tear up.

"He had no heart beat. Sakura, Sasori's dead." Sasuke lied. Sakura felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest. She fell to her hands and knees. She couldn't breath. Sakura gasped for air, but it did no good.

'No! Not this again! Sasori you promised me you'd come back to me!' Sakura gripped were her heart should have been, but all she felt was an empty hole. tears were pouring down her face now. "Sasori can't be gone! He can't be gone he just can't!" Sakura yelled between sobs.

'I'd never have guessed she'd react this way, but it's for the best. You'll see Sakura you don't need that bastard around! Once he comes back I dispose of him for good!' Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke I need some time alone if you please." Sakura asked him to leave. Sasuke didn't want to leave, but he knew he should honor her wishes and leave like he was asked.

"If you need anything just come find me ok." Sasuke walked out. Sakura had no intention of remaining in this world much longer. She dragged herself over to the kitchen and took a bottle.

"About 10 of these and I'll be dead in 4 days!" Sakura walked back into the living room. She swallowed all the pills. She laid down on her sofa and cried her self to sleep.

**With Sasori and Deidara.**

Sasori felt a sharp pain in his body. He clutched where his heart was. 'Somethings wrong with Sakura!' Sasori realized.

"Something wrong Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked.

"How much longer until we reach the hideout?" Sasori ordered.

"Three days un." Deidara replied.

"No we have to get there faster!" Sasori glared.

"Well if we fly on one of my clay birds we will get there in one day." Deidara suggested

"Fine." Deidara pulled out one of his clay birds. they started flying. 'Please be okay Sakura!'

**Kohana**

It was very late at night now. Sakura woke up vomiting. she fell of her sofa and on to the floor. The over dose was effecting her already.

**Late afternoon the next day**

**At the Akatsuki hideout**

Sasori and Deidara had just arrived.

"Deidara I need to report to Leader sama then I need to get going! Somethings wrong with..." Sasori was running when he crashed into someone.

"What's wrong with who?' Hidan asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Sasori got back up and headed for Pein's office. "Pein I'm sorry to say it was a complete failure! I got to go!" he ran out.

"Where the hell are you going Sasori! I demand a explanation!" Pein shook his fist.

"Keep your shiny black pants on I'll tell you when I get back alright!" Sasori ran out.

"Tread carefuly puppet." Pein warned even though he knew Sasori did not hear.

**Kohana**

Sakura hadn't budged. She was slowly dying. mean while Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage's office.

'I haven't heard from Sakura at all maybe I shouldn't have left her after all. I'll go see her in a few minutes just to check on her.' Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office.

"Oh there you are Sasuke! I have a mission for you!" Tsunade announced.

"Can it wait?" Sasuke groaned.

"No! Go find Neji and Sai and come back here." Tsunade ordered. "Oh and Sasuke have you seen Sakura recently?"

"Yesterday I saw her. I gave her the news that Sasori was dead I wouldn't expect her anytime soon." Sasuke said.

"Poor girl one tragedy after another." Tsunade sighed. Sasuke walked out.

'I'm sure she's fine. I'll finish this mission quickly and get back so I can take care of Sasori.' Sasuke thought. Sai walked by him. "Hey Sai we're going on a mission come with me to find Neji."

"So I'm with a bastard like you." Sai smiled. "Hey have you seen ugly at all lately? Did she run off with that guy with the red hair she was hanging out with?" Sai laughed.

"No you f#ed up bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"Looks like somebody's jealous!" Sai sang. After finding Neji, Tsunade explained the mission and they left the village.

**Late that night**

Sakura was dying quicker then expected she would be dead by tomorrow afternoon. Sasori had just reached the village. He went strait to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door. It opened.

"Why would she leave it unlocked?" Sasori asked himself. "Sakura?" Sasori called out her name. No answer. "Sakura chan?" he called again. He turned on the light as he walked into the living room. He was horrified by the sight of her on the floor near death. "Sakura chan!" he rushed over.

"Sa-so-ri." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura I'm here don't worry! Just stay with me!" Sasori begged. He noticed the bottle she had in her hand. "What she tried and over dose!" Sasori realized.

**TBC**

Wow man I like how this chapter turned out! I hope you did to!

Please review!

Akatsukigirl obsessed girl


	9. Broken beyond repair

Note: Ok I'm in major panic mode right now! I'm STILL failing Spanish and my parents just told me that if I don't get a C in Spanish then bye bye computer for the whole fucking summer (Excuse my language)! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's times like this when I really wish I was a ninja and could A: leave here forever, B: Kill everyone like Itachi, or C: Hire Sasori to erase every ones memories so they don't remember me! Or any combination of the three.

**Broken beyond repair**

Sasori was horrified by the sight of Sakura slowly dying on the floor. "Sakura why? Why would you do this?!" Sasori held her in his arms. Sasori knew what he would have to do, but it would mean most likely ending their relationship. "That's not even a option! I won't let her die! Sakura hold on! Just stay with me please I'm begging you!" Sasori stood up.

"Sasori no Danna is that you?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara your here!" Sasori was stunned to see him .

"Yes, I followed you just to..." he trailed of. The sight of Sakura's limp body made his eye grow wide. " Good god Sasori! What on earth happened?!" Deidara asked.

"She tried to commit suicide." Sasori said flatly.

"How much time does she have left, if any?" Deidara asked slightly concerned, but about how Sasori would react should Sakura fail to survive.

"At most till sunset tomorrow." Sasori sighed.

"Then we should get her back to the hideout as soon as possible." Deidara said.

"I agree." Sasori and Deidara started walking. Once they reached the gates Deidara pulled out one of his clay birds and they started flying. Sasori was silent most of the ride. every once in awhile he would mumble Sakura's name. Deidara at one point turned around.

"So Sasori no Danna what are you going to tell the other members? More importantly what you gonna tell her?" Deidara asked.

"I don't really know." Sasori had no answer. The sun was just rising.

"Why do you like her so much anyways?" Deidara questioned him. Sasori mumbled an unfamiliar name. Deidara got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it so he went no further, but he had a strong feeling that it was tied to his past. They arrived at the hideout shortly after. They jumped off the clay bird.

"Deidara watch her for me I need to bring Pein out here." Sasori lifted the giant rock blocking the entrance and ran inside. The first one he saw was Kisame. "Hey Kisame is Leader sama here?" Sasori asked.

"Oh yeah he's in his office. I'd be careful though he really pissed off at you. That dart board he has he replace the Tobi photo with you. You must've really bugged the shit out of him for that to happen!" Kisame warned. Sasori knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it? What the hell do you want?" Pein yelled from inside his office.

"It's Sasori." he responded.

"Get your puppet ass in here right now!" Pein ordered. Sasori entered only to have a dart thrown at his head.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Sasori asked furious.

"That's for leaving without an explanation!" Pein threw another dart at his head. This one hit him. Sasori pulled the dart out of his head and glared at Pein.

"Can I just show you why I've been leaving?!" Sasori requested.

"This better be a good explanation or your screwed!" Pein followed Sasori outside. Deidara was still watching Sakura.

"Sasori she's running out of time! She's dying much quicker then we thought. I'd say you've got 2 hours at the most!" Deidara informed him.

"What? No! This can't be happening!" Sasori was devastated. "Not... again." He mumbled the unfamiler name again.

"So this girl is the reason You've been leaving! So what were you going to do with her turn her into a puppet?" Pein asked

"No never in a million years!" Sasori yelled.

"Oh! Now I understand! Your in love with this girl." Pein realized.

"Yes and I don't know why, but she tried to commit suicide." Sasori told him.

"How?" Pein asked intrigued.

"She tried an over dose." Sasori kneeled down beside Sakura as well.

"Sasori if you want to save her your going to have to act fast!" Pein told him. "Itachi get out here!" Pein called into the cave. Itachi walked out.

"What do you... Is that...?" Itachi was at a lose for words.

"This is the girl I told you about Itachi." Sasori explained.

"And she looks dead because why exactly?" Itachi was a little confused.

"She tried to commit suicide. Now what your going to do is go kidnap Neji Hyuga and bring him back here!" Pein ordered.

"We don't have that kind of time leader sama she'll be dead in 2 hours!" Deidara reminded him. Hidan walked out.

"What the hell is that girl doing here? Has everyone (besides me) lost it?" Hidan was freaked out.

"I have no choice I'll have to do this my self! Deidara Itachi I need your help!" Sasori announced. They ran into the hideout to Sasori's room and started to try to save Sakura!

**1 hour left**

"Ok we've Identified what she used to try to kill herself, but how do we remove it?" Sasori questioned himself.

"You could try extracting it from her!" Itachi suggested.

"But how could we do that with out severely injuring her?" Sasori wondered.

"There is no other way Sasori!" Itachi persisted.

"But..."

"Sasori you don't have that kind of time! If you ever want to hold her in your arms again you'll have to take some risks! Losing her is one of them! It's the only way!" Itachi yelled.

"Fine." Sasori gave in.

**30 minutes left**

"I've almost got rid of all the toxic chemicals in her body!" Sasori was relieved, but there was a lot of blood! If the over dose didn't kill her she would probably bleed to death!

**5 minutes left!!**

"Sasori your out of time! She'll be dead any minute now!" Deidara reminded him.

"No need to worry guys it's done! She'll wake up soon!" Sasori didn't seem completely confident.

"I'd best leave then!" Itachi walked out. Sasori wanted to be 100 sure that she would be ok so he listened for her heart beat. To his horror he realized her heart beat was slowing.

'NO! Sakura don't die on me!' he begged. Just as Sakura heart beat was about to stop it's pace quickened. Sakura's eyes opened. She shot up like a rocket gasping for air. Sasori forced her to lay down. "No! You'll open your wounds!" Sasori warned. Deidara silently left so they could have some time alone.

"Sasori your alive! I thought you were dead!" Sakura tried to sit up again only to be forced back down by Sasori.

"Why would I be dead exactly?" Sasori asked although he felt he already knew the answer.

"Sasuke said he found you laying face down, dead!" Sakura started crying again. Sasori wiped her tears away.

"Why would you listen to anything that bastard tells you?!" Sasori scowled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura frowned.

"Don't be! I'm here now aren't I!" he smiled.

"I guess."

"Oh Sakura." Sasori kissed her. Sakura being persistent tried to sit up once more. Sasori broke away from her for a moment. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her again. This time when Sasori pulled away Sakura found herself in a daze just like last time.

"Sakura there's something you should know about me." Sasori started to explain. " I don't know how to tell you so I'll show you." Sasori walked out of the room for a second. He returned shortly after. "Deidara you first!" Deidara walked in.

"I'm Deidara un!" Deidara introduced himself. Hidan walked in next.

"I'm Hidan." he said flatly. Next was Pein.

"I'm Pein or you can call me leader sama girl." Pein grinned. Kakuzu walked in.

"My names Kakuzu I like money!" he smile beneath his mask. Kisame came in.

"I'm Kisame." he said. Tobi (oh boy!) walked in.

"Hi I'm Tobi I'm a good boy!" Tobi said.

"Shut up Tobi!" they all took turns hitting him. Next Zetsu walked in.

"My name is Zetsu." was all he said.

'Okkkkkk he's really creepy!' Sakura thought. Konan walked in.

"Hi I'm Konan nice to meet ya!" she smiled.

"Sakura the last person your going to recognize." Sasori said. All the members were nto wearing their cloaks, except this one. Itachi walked in. Sakura's face grew wide with horror.

"He's an Akatsuki member so that means that all of you guys are..." Sakura trailed off.

"We are all Akatsuki members." Hidan finished for her.

"Meaning that Sasori your an Akatsuki member!" Sakura stared in disbelief.

"Yes I'm sorry I kept this from you Sakura." Sasori apologized.

"Well now that you know we can not allow you to leave!" Pein said.

"At least allow me to go back to get my things!" Sakura begged.

"Only if Sasori goes with you!" Pein said. They got up and left. They were silent all the way there.

**At the Leaf village gate**

"So lets get your stuff and go!" Sasori smiled.

"I'm not going back with you Sasori! And you are not going to abandon your organization!" Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura what are you saying?!" Sasori was shocked.

"We can't remain together Sasori! We come from two different worlds you and I! So here's where we part forever!" Sakura was crying now.

"I understand. Sakura when I first met you I immediately fell in love with you, and I thought you would be different then... Hitomi. Hitomi 20 years ago left me for someone else. We were engaged. She looked a lot like you. She broke my heart so I turned myself into a puppet to escape the pain, but it didn't change. I sealed up all my emotions so I no longer knew what love or sadness was. When I met you I thought you would be different, but once again I find my heart broken only this time broken beyond repair! I hate you in a way, but you have something Hitomi didn't which is why my feelings for you will never change!" Sasori kissed Sakura one last time and disappeared.

**TBC**

Hia people! Ok so I might be able to update on the weekends, but don't get your hopes up! I'm soooooooo sorry!

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	10. Watch from afar

Note: I'm doomed!!

**watch from afar**

"I hate you and yet I know my feelings for you will never change." Sasori kissed Sakura one last time then disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sasori I want to stay with you, but you and I we can never be! your an Akatsuki member, an S- ranked criminal, and I have to stay by my village. forgive me Sasori. Perhaps someday we can be, and until that day I will not love another man!" Sakura yelled up to the sky. Sasori was nearby he heard every word she just said.

"Oh Sakura I to wait for that day when you and I can be with each other. Until then good bye my love." Sasori slowly made his way back to the Akatsuki hideout. When he got there Deidara and Itachi were waiting.

"Why isn't she with you un?" Deidara was surprised.

"It's to risky to take her from the village now. We have a plan that will work she'll return shortly." Sasori lied.

**5 minutes later**

"What do you mean the girl isn't with you?!" Pein fumed.

"Now is not a good time! I'll tell you what we have planed. she is slowly going to start to betray her village and at some point she'll leave the village for good alright!" Sasori told him.

"If she doesnt come Sasori you understand the consiquences don't you?" Pein didn't completly buy it.

"Yes leader sama." Sasori frowned. He knew the penalty it was death. Sasori walked out and into his room. Shortly after someone knocked on his door.

"It's Deidara."

"Come in." Sasori replied.

"Your such a liar Sasori! What really happened?" Deidara demanded.

"I'm not going to see her again Deidara not for a very long time at the least." Sasori said.

"She dumped you eh." Deidara sighed. Sasori nodded.

"She said that we could never be, that we were from two different world. So once again I find my heart broken although this time it will most likely never be repaired. " Sasori put his hand on top of his heart.

"Sorry to say I told you so but we both knew it would end like this!" Deidara reminded him. Sasori didn't respond.

**Kohana**

Sakura walked into the Hokages office. Sasuke, Sai and Neji were there reporting to lady Tsunade.

"Hey look it's ugly!" Sai smiled.

"Oh Sakura your here I'm sorry to here what happened." Tsunade frowned. Sakura didn't even notice the others she was focused on Sasuke. She walked up to Sasuke she had a scowl on her face.

"Sakura are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke you- you- you lying son of a bitch!" she slapped him so hard it knocked him over. A few tears escaped Sakura's eyes.

"What the hell has gotten into you Sakura?" Tsunade gasped. Sakura was still paying no attention.

"You fucking son of a bitch you told me Sasori was dead! The moment you left I tried to commit suicide! If it weren't for Sasori I'd be dead! Do you have any idea what that did to me do?!" Sakura picked Sasuke up by his shirt collar. "I- I didn't want to know who he really was! You tore us apart are you happy now well are you?!" Sakura tightened her grip.

"You know what I say to bastards like him? Good bye and good riddance! he can go rot in hell for all I care. Do you honestly believe that he loved you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes I do! If he didn't then why'd he save me huh?" Sakura was still yelling. Sasuke couldn't answer that question. He didn't want to except the fact that they did love each other. "I'm going to send you to hell for what you did to me!" Sakura pulled out a kunai and tried to plunge it into Sasuke. Sai and Neji held her back. "Your a dead man Uchiha do you hear me your a dead man!" Sakura struggled. Neji touched a pressure point to knock her out. Sakura passed out immediately.

"Neji will you take her to the hospital please I need to have a little talk with Sasuke." Tsunade glared. Sasuke gulped. Neji and Sai ran out of there as fast as possible. "What the hell were you thinking doing that to Sakura you jackass? She loses her parents and then you decided to tell her that her lover is dead?!" Tsunade said this like a question. "Your no different then your brother! If you ever pull something like this again you will wish you'd never been born! Now get out! You make me sick." Tsunade ordered.

**With Neji and Sai**

"He's got some nerve to pull something like that and right after the death of her parents to!" Neji scowled.

"Yeah and you heard what she said their no longer together. I feel sorry for her... I think." Sai was drawing in his notebook.

"Wow that's saying something coming from you Sai!" Neji was amazed. They walked into the hospital.

**late morning the next day**

Sakura woke up. She noticed she was in the hospital.

"Damn it all! You wont be so lucky next time Uchiha!" she clenched her fists. The door opened. Tsunade walked in followed by Ino and Naruto.

"Oh good Sakura you're awake!" Tsunade smiled. someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunade replied. Sasuke walked in. Sakura sprang up from the bed she already had a kunai in her hand. Ino and Naruto held her back.

"Sakura don't!" Ino begged.

"He's not worth it Sakura!" Naruto tried to convince her. Sakura dropped the kunai. Naruto and Ino let go of her.

"Just stay the hell away from me." Sakura stormed out.

"Nice going Sasuke you big jerk!" Naruto followed her.

"Unbelievable!" Ino glared then chased after Naruto and Sakura. After some time Ino and Naruto gave up on trying to catch up to Sakura. When Sakura got to her house she laid down on her bed.

**1 week later**

**Akatsuki hideout**

Sasori hadn't moved in over a week. He seemed to be in a daze. Not being with Sakura had taken a tole on him. Deidara had come in a few times, but Sasori was unable to here what he was saying. Deidara walked in again. He grabbed Sasori by his cloak collar and held him up.

"Snap out of it Sasori no Danna! You have to move on with your life un! Look what you doing to your self! Did you even realize you were writing her name over and over on this piece of paper?" Deidara shook him. Sasori snapped back to reality.

"How long has it been since I came back?" Sasori asked.

"A little over a week dude!" Deidara told him.

"Deidara I can't get over her until I've done one something!" Sasori got Deidara to let go.

"If you insist." They walked out of Sasori's room. Sasori handed Diedara his Akatsuki cloak.

**Midnight kohana**

Sakura lay awake like she had the nights before. she only moved to go to the bathroom or to eat that was all.

'It can't go on like this! Lying awake night after night! Sasori will I ever get over you?' Sakura wondered. Sasori had just arrived at the Hidden Leaf village. he went strait to Sakura's house.

'Damnit, she's awake!' Sasori realized. He sat on the branch of the tree that was just outside Sakura's bedroom window.

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up and got off her bed. She headed straight for her window. She look out off into the distance.

"I suppose It would be best If I went to go see Lady Tsunade." Sakura said to herself. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the cherry blossom tree. "I could've sworn I saw someone!" Sakura was slightly confused. After about 5 minutes of staring at the tree she decided to leave.

'I guess I'm just going to have to watch her from afar.' Sasori thought. He followed Sakura, but made sure to stay out of sight. This went on for several days Sakura would go where she needed to and Sasori would follow her everywhere she went.

One morning Sasori was watching Sakura at her house. Then he saw Sakura put a necklace on. Thats when he remembered that he still had the one she gave him around his neck.

"I guess I should give this back to her then I can leave here forever." he told himself.

**2:00 AM**

Sasori made sure that Sakura was asleep before he climbed in through her window. 'Sakura.' he walked to the edge of her bed. He took off the necklace and placed it in Sakura's hand. "Good bye my love." he whispered in her ear. He looked back once. He knew that now he could move on. Sasori was half way to the gate when he changed his mind he would stay until dawn then leave.

**7:00 AM**

Sakura woke up for the first time in a long time she could remember the dream she'd had last night. She remembered Sasori being in it, and that he'd left her. She felt something in her hand. Her favorite necklace was in her hand, the one she gave to Sasori.

"Sasori you fool! You stupid idiot! Sasori your such an idiot! I wanted you to keep this so that you wouldn't forget me!" Sakura yelled. "Your here aren't you! I know you are! show yourself!" Nothing happened. Sakura felt her sadness return as soon as it had gone. She walked over to her mirror. When she saw the reflection she gasped. Beside her bed was Sasori.

"You called?" he smirked

**TBC**

Hey people! Did you like it! Please tell me you did!

please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	11. Sakura's fatal blow

Note: I may be doomed.

**Sakura's fatal blow**

"You called." Sasori responded. Sakura gasped. She whirled around. Sasori stood there he wasn't smiling.

"Sasori kun you came back." Sakura felt he eyes tearing up.

"Not for long Sakura. I'll be leaving soon... for good. I was trying to avoid seeing you again. It would make it only that much harder." Sasori turned to leave.

"No please don't leave me again I my heart cant bear it! Please stay with me! I love you more then anything on this earth, and you said you loved me. Those feelings couldn't just fade away like that! Sasori I cant go on without you please I'll do anything for you." Sakura begged.

"Sakura like I said my heart was broken that day and will most likely never be repaired, but there is a way. You my love are what i care about most. I to would do anything for you..."

"Then why?! Why cant we be together again?!" Sakura started crying.

"Do you recall the words you said not too long ago?" Sasori walked over to her. "You and I are from two different worlds we can no longer be." Sasori reminded her.

"I was fool! I wish I could go back and rewrite the past so that never happened!" She sobbed.

"We cant erase the past and we cant bring back the dead Sakura, but we can start over. By doing that the past may be forgotten but it will still remain." Sasori wrapped his arms around her

"So you'll..."

"You need not say it. Don't you already know the answer?" Sasori kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. When they when they broke away Sakura smiled.

"Sasori I'll come with you now."

"Good we leave tonight ok." Sakura nodded. Sasori kissed her again.

'Perfect that will give me some time to finish what I started!' Sakura thought. "Sasori just stay where you were hiding until then I have something I need to do." Sakura smirked.

"Ok, but what's with that grin? What are you planing?" Sasori held her face in his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasori grinned then disappeared. Sakura picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice echoed into the phone.

"Hi Sasuke it's Sakura. I wanted to apologize for trying to kill you the other day, and I wanted to make up for it. Come over to my house ok?"

"Sure I'll come right over!" Sasuke was very happy.

"Great see you!" Sakura hung up, and walked into the bathroom. "Damn it all I think I'm gonna puke

!Ugh I need to wash my mouth out!" Sakura said disgusted. Sasori reappeared in her room. Sakura walked out with a bar of soap in her mouth. Sasori laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Sakura?" he smiled.

"Oh I'm just going to finish what I started with him. Today I'll get my revenge." Sakura pulled a sharp blade out of her closet.

"Damn girl you are evil!" Sasori chuckled. Sakura smiled. There was a knock on her door. "Oh that's him! sasori hide yourself!" Sakura ordered.

"Got it. I'm going to enjoy this!" Sakura went to answer the door.

"Hi Sasuke kun! Come in lets go up to my room!" Sakura pulled him inside. They walked up to her room.

'Now's your chance Sasuke! Now you can win Sakura back. Without that teme Sasori around nothing is standing in my way!' Sasuke smiled. They walked into her room.

"Ok so Sasuke..." Sasuke spun her around and kissed her. Sasori was furious.

"Uchiha get your hands off her!" Sasori jumped out of hiding place. Sakura punched Sasuke in the gut sending him flying into a wall. Sasori held him up by his neck.

"If you ever touch Sakura again you'll have hell to pay! Consider this a warning you fucked up bastard!" Sasori punched him in the same place Sakura did. The sound of bones cracking was heard. Sasuke let out a blood curtling scream.

"No he's not getting another chance!" Sakura unsheathed her blade. "I'm going to make sure he cant do that ever again to anybody!" Sakura held the blade above her head. She stabbed it into Sasuke's heart. Sasuke let out one final scream then fell silent. He was already dead. Sasori was aw struck. Sakura really just killed him, but this was bad they had to leave now or they would be in deep shit with the police.

"Sakura we have to leave now if we stay we'll be the ones who have hell to pay!" Sasori told her.

"I got it!" they ran for the gate to the Leaf village.

"Hey ugly, puppet boy over here!" Sai smiled his award smile. Sakura just looked back at him and waved. Sai understood immediately. "Oh god they're leaving! But why? Wait don't tell me!" Sai ran for Sakura's house. He ran in and upstairs to her room. The sent of blood filled the air. "U-Uchiha are you in here?" Sai was for the first time in his life scared. He hesitantly opened the door. Sasuke lay in a pool of his own blood dead. His eyes wide with horror. "Sas-Sas-Sasuke!" Sai took a couple steps back. "What's going on here? Why is he, he dead? would Sakura really do this to Sasuke?!" Sai ran straight to the Hokage. "Lady Hokage, Lady Hokage!" Sai burst into her office.

"Knock dammit!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sasuke he's he's..." Sai was out of breath.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" she demanded.

"He's dead ma'am!"

"But how? Do you know who? Where's his body?" Tsunade was horrified.

"He was stabbed. I think I know who and I'll show you where he is!" Sai led her to Sakura's abandoned house. "In her room Lady Tsunade."

"So then Sakura did this!"

"Yes but I believe Sasori had something to do with it as well. I saw them leaving the village not to long ago." sai explained.

"Oh what a mess! Sakura what have you done?!"

**TBC**

Ok people what did you think? I was wondering what you guys think of the idea of Sasori some how becoming human again let me know what you think on the idea so I can decided if I'm going to put in my story or not.

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	12. human tears

Note: God I'm exhausted! I just got back from California on Friday. Curse you jet lag!

**Human tears**

Sasori and Sakura were running for quite sometime before they thought it was ok to slow down.

"I wonder if anybody's found Sasuke's corpse yet." Sakura thought out loud.

"Maybe. Who cares?!" Sasori laughed.

"They'll probably send ANBU after us." Sakura noted.

"That's nothing new to me Sakura chan. Are you worried?" Sasori asked.

"Well kinda. I've never been the kinda girl that's gets in trouble a lot especially with the police!" Sakura told him. Sasori laughed.

"Well you just commited your first murder. If your regretting it that's normal, but eventually that's goes away. You'll eventually not feel anything at all when kill someone." Sasori smiled.

"You say that like murder is something you commit every god damned day!" Sakura was surprised.

"Well that's basically the truth. When your in the Akatsuki you have to take lives everyday. I've killed hundreds of thousands of people during this phase of my life." Sasori laughed.

"No offence but murder isn't something to laugh about!" Sakura scowled.

"So are you going to try to join Akatsuki or do I have the play the whole you work for me thing?" Sasori changed the subject slightly.

"What kinda question is that?! Of course I'm going to join!" Sakura held up a fist.

"I't's not easy though. You cant just enter you have to pass a little test." Sasori smirked looking back at what his task was.

"Hey can you tell me about the other members like their personality and things like that?" Sakura requested.

"Sure. Well I guess I'll start with Pein the leader. You have to call him leader sama, if you get him mad he'll probably kill you. Never give him coffee, I'm not even going to explain just never give it to him. Konan is the only girl in the Akatsuki. She doesn't talk much and she's the only one who calls Pein by his name. Itachi well just stay away from him at all times! If he gets close to you just call for me I wont let him anywhere near you. He doesn't like you at all! Deidara is probably the only person in the Akatsuki that I trust you to be around ok. He's extremely annoying with that so called art of his, but I have to admit he can have his ok moments." Sasori started describing the members.

"So is Deidara your friend or isnt he?" Sakura asked.

"I guess you could say that. Just try to stay away from the others because they really dislike you especially Itachi!" They by now had reached the hideout. "Oh and Sakura..." Sasori smirked.

**5 min later**

"I don't remember this being part of the deal!" Sakura yelled. Sasori had tied her up to make it look like she was forced to come.

"Sorry." Sasori sighed. "I've got no other choice." he lifted the rock blocking the entrance. This time when Sasori entered Pein's office a spear was thrown at his head.

"Fuck I missed!" Pein cursed.

"What the fucken hell was that for?!" Sasori and Sakura both yelled.

"Let me see you disappeared for a week and a half and didn't tell me or anybody else what the hell was going through your mind when you did that huh?! Your on thin enough ice as it is and you have the audacity to go pulling stunts like this. One more mistake and your out of the Akatsuki and you do know what I mean by that don't you puppet?" Pein chuckled.

"Yes leader sama leaving the Akatsuki means death." Sasori said emotionless.

"Good... wait a sec who's that with you?" Pein questioned.

"Sakura Haruno sir. I brought her back just as you instructed, but what are we going to do now that she's here?" Sasori acted like he could care less about what happened to Sakura.

"Well do you think she would be useful to us or attempt to have her join or maybe we should just kill her since she knows so much. I realize your just acting you know that right. You cant fool me so easily! You still have feelings for this girl don't you!" Sasori felt his face turn red (i don't know if that's possible for Sasori but oh well!) "I thought so. Well girl it seems your going to have a chance to become and Akatsuki member. Tomorrow you receive your task do you understand?" Sakura nodded. "Good you are dismissed!" they walked out of the room and into Sasori's room. They laid down on his bed.

"Sakura chan..."

"Yes what is it?"

"Um well I was wondering if you would ever consider becoming a puppet like I am?" Sasori asked her.

"I don't know to be perfectly honest. I just wish there was someway you could be human again!" Sakura sighed.

"Me to Sakura chan." he pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Hey Sasori I heard you... holy shit!" Itachi like the idiot he was walked in without knocking.

"Oh god here we go." Sasori rolled his eyes. Sakura stood up. walked over to Itachi and stood right in front of him.

"So your Uchiha, Itachi." Sakura assumed.

"And I take it your Sasori's girlfriend Sakura Haruno correct." he glared.

"And what if I am his girlfriend?" Sakura glared back.

"You know my brother right?" Itachi changed the subject.

"Well I did." Sakura laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned her.

"hehehe... I killed him today!" she smirked. Itachi's mouth hung open.

"Excuse me one moment." Itachi stepped out of the room. "YES YES YES I'm finally free! He's finally dead! Hahahahahahaha!" They heard Itachi yell from outside the room. He walked back in calm. "Well I thank you for taking care of him for me, but I still don't like you at all!" Itachi smiled. (what the hell! Something is very wrong here!) Itachi walked out.

"Sakura you are one lucky bitch! I told you to stay away from him!" Sasori yelled.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"It's alright. Sakura I want to show you something that might just help us out." Sasori pulled out a scroll.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Well they say it's a lost art. Ninjustsu was much more affective and also didn't have the side affect that this did." Sasori rolled out the scroll.

"What's it called?" Sakura asked standing over the scroll.

"Alchemy." he responded. Sakura punched Sasori so it left a small dent in Sasori's face.

"You idiot! There's a reason it's a lost art you know! I know what happens to people who try to use this kind of alchemy! I've read all about it! It's impossible!" Sakura yelled.

"So you do know how to use it then!" Sasori was amazed.

"I never actually tried to use it, and don't even think about me using it on you! Not only will I most likely will I lose you, but could also die!" she didn't realize Sasori was standing on the transmutation circle and she had just put her hands along the edges. The whole room lit up. Sakura removed her hands but it was already to late. "Sasori! Nooooooooooooooo!" Sakura ran into the circle and wrapped her arms around Sasori. 'At least this way if we die we'll die together.' Sakura felt her strength slipping she passed out. Sasori fell on top of her.

**Morning**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

'I'm... I'm alive?! Or am I dead?" she tried to sit up but something was on top of her. "Sasori are you alive?" she lifted him off. Sasori groaned. Sakura smiled. Sasori opened his eyes.

"Holy crap I'm alive!" he sat up "I mean did it work?"

"No I don't think so. Do you feel any different?" she asked.

"No. Oh well that's that I guess." he sighed. sakura hugged him.

"Sasori please never do that to me again!" she requested.

"I promise." Sasori said. They heard laughing outside the room. Sakura got up and opened the door so all the Akatsuki members fell on their faces.

"What the hell?! I cant I just talk to my girlfriend without someone listening in!" Sasori growled.

"Well we were going to tell you Leader sama wanted you but then we overheard your conversation and it was really funny listening to you!" Deidara laughed.

"Ugh come on Sakura." Sasori walked on them showing them how angery he was. Sakura just jumped over them.

**In Pein's office**

"Ok girl..."

"It's Sakura!" she corrected.

"Shut up! anyways girl your task is to face one of the members knock them out and your in lose and you work for us got it!" Pein explained. Sakura nodded. "Your fighting Sasori!" Pein announced.

"WHAT!!" they yelled.

"Or would you prefer that she fought Itachi, Sasori?" Pein smirked.

"I'll fight Itachi!" Sakura announced.

"No your fighting me!" Sasori put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I wont go easy on you." Sakura said flatly.

"Neither will I."

**In the cave's big open area**

"Kick her ass Sasori no Danna!" Deidara cheered for him.

"Go Sakura!" Konan yelled "I'm sick of being the only girl!"

Sakura lunged at Sasori. Sasori summoned one of his puppets. Sakura jumped over it and punched Sasori into a wall. "Hell yeah!" Sasori got to his feet. "Your holding back! Don't! I'm not weak!" Sakura punched the ground sending a shock wave then splitting it.

"Enough this ends here and now!" Sasori lost his temper. The puppet which happened to be wielding a blade charged. Sakura jumped over it. Sasori smiled. A second puppet appeared that also wielded a blade was right in front of her along with the one behind her. They both stabbed her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed. Sasori realized what he had just did.

"Does he realize that he just stabbed her twice?" Deidara wondered out loud.

"By the look on his face, yes." Itachi said. Sasori stopped controlling the puppets so they fell to the ground. He ran over to her and picked her up.

"Sakura please stay with me!" Sasori begged. "Nothings changed, I haven't changed. You must be laughing at me huh Hitomi. After all this how you died, and I've done it again. Sakura this is my fault. I'm sorry. " Sasori felt something on his face. 'I'm crying! but that's impossible I'm a puppet I cant cry! Unless... it worked I'm human, but what does it matter your gone!" he sobbed.

"Sa-so-ri." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura your alive!"

"Yes. Sasori I heard you say something about you being human. Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"yes I'm human now, but forget about me I need to take care of you as fast as possible!" Sasori started to carry her.

**TBC**

Hey people hope you liked it this I think is my longest chapter yet! damn I'm tired right now _yawns_

please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	13. Reiniku Jutsu

Note: Hey people! Sorry it took me so long I was at camp for 9 days. Thank god for flushing toilets!!

**Reiniku Jutsu**

"Sasori put me down please." Sakura requested.

"But we have to..."

"Sasori please!" Sakura cut him off. Sasori placed her down. 'Sasori my love I'm not going to make it this time I'm sorry.' she thought. "Sasori kun..."

"Yes?"

"I love you. I'm sorry it had to end like this." Sakura gripped his Akatsuki cloak

"Don't talk nonsenses you'll make it I know you will!" Sasori noticed Sakura's grip was slowing loosening. "Sakura stay with me!" He begged. Her eyes closed and her hand fell to her side. She had no heart beat no pulse. She was dead. "Sakura chan please open your eyes don't leave me here!" Sasori sobbed. Pein walked up to him.

"Sasori I had every intention to make her an Akatsuki member but unfortunately life has taken another unexpected turn. She completed her jop here and she was able to move on Sasori. You see this was all part of the never ending wheel always turning each death and birth has a part in the balance. She was a skilled fighter and she will be missed my some individuals such as yourself, so let have a moment of silence. (I'm sure your wondering why Pein is acting like this go on to narutopeida and look him up it will explain that he is all about peace and he going to use the biju for "good" reasons)

"NO! She's not dead yet!" Sasori persisted.

"Sasori no danna she has no heart beat she's gone!" Deidara reminded him.

"Then I guess I have no choice." he looked down at Sakura's lifeless body.

"Don't be a fool puppet! When someone dies they're dead! You're only sealing your own fate by taking that path!" Pein gripped Sasori by his cloak collar.

"That maybe so, but I will do what it takes to bring her back! She was the only thing that gave my life meaning! Without her I'm better off a puppet. There's no point in living let alone being human!"

"If you fail what then hmm?" Hidan asked the one question Sasori didn't really want to answer.

"My life will be cut short by my own hand!" after a few moments Sasori was able to say these words.

"You just don't get it do you. You fool! you have to live for her! Do you honestly believe that Sakura would want you to end your life?!" Itachi yelled. "I've had to deal with the fact that I killed my family for so long. At times I was over whelmed with that realization, but there's a reason I'm still here. I'm living for Sasuke." Itachi told him.

"Fine I'll live for as long as I can! I will bring her back no matter what it takes!" he picked up Sakura's body and walked into his room. He laid her down on his bed. "I promise Sakura you will be revived."

**12:00 AM**

Sasori had been working all day. "Everything is almost ready. but i cant keep my eyes open. What's happening to me?" Sasori tried to regain focus but passed out due to exhaustion.

**??**

'Where am I?' Sasori wondered.

"Sasori kun are you ok?" he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sakura chan! Where are you?" Sasori imedetly sprang to his feet looking around for her.

"Turn around." Sakura said. When he turned around he saw Sakura standing there. Sasori immediately embraced her.

"Oh Sakura I thought I'd never see you again!" Sasori buried his face in her hair.

"Sasori your running out of time! You need to hurry! My soul has almost reached the point of no return. If that happens I'm gone for good! Please help me!" Sakura warned then disappeared.

Sasori's eyes flickered open. He quickly sat up and looked around. 'What happened?' he wondered. Then his eyes drifted and saw Sakura's body on his bed. "OH NO! What time is it?!" he looked at his clock. "10:30! You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled. 'Damnit all! I have to hurry before it's to late!' he reminded himself. 'God I can't believe I'm about to do this!'

**9:00 PM**

Sasori sat up against a wall. His hands stained with blood. He stood up. "One last step then I'll have you back Sakura." Sasori smiled. 'Granny Chiyo has that jutsu that can bring people back, but at a very high price. I have my own. This will bring you back and change you back into a human. 'I still don't like the fact I had to turn her into a puppet for this to work.' Sasori thought. He drew a couple symbols on her that read body, and soul. He made about 2 dozen hand signs.

**Reiniku Jutsu!**

There was a sudden bright light.

_I call Sakura's body and _

_soul back from the next world._

_Escape the grasp of death and_

_live again._

_Breath and feel the beat of_

_a heart._

_Speak and feel emotions_

_LIVE_

Sasori chanted. Sakura's body was lifted off the bed by some unknown force. Light surrounded her. 'This has to work! I've got nothing else!' Sasori thought. 'please finish soon I'm running out of chakra!' he realized. The light faded. Sakura started to fall. Sasori caught her. "She has a human body again but what about her soul?" he started to panic. He laid his head on her chest to listen for a heart beat. "Come on wake up!" Sasori begged. Two minutes went by still no sign of life. "I... I... I failed." Sasori came to this realization. "NO! Sakura chan why? Why did you have to die? It's all my fault if only I had let her fight Itachi maybe this could've been avoided."

"Sasori kun..." Sakura spoke. "Do you mind moving you're kinda heavy." Sakura requested.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sasori could barely get himself to say her name. "your... your alive!" he stared .

"Yes I'm alive thanks to you." she thanked him. Sasori kissed her.

"Sakura chan I love you." Sasori whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck. Sakura moaned in response. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes of course I love you!"

"Will you allow me to prove to you... how much I love you?" he asked. Sakura's face turned bright red.

"Sasori I... I don't know what to say!" Sakura said.

"You could say yes." he suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Yes of course you do. I won't force you." Sasori told her.

"Just wondering have you ever done it before?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"I though you were engaged to a girl at one point." she stated.

"I was, but that was 20 years ago. Things were much different." he responded.

"Sasori I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready." She refused.

"Ok I'm fine with that. I'll wait." he smiled.

"Thank you Sasori for being so understanding." Sakura kissed him. Deidara walked in.

"Hey Sasori are you any... never mind I'll leave you two alone." Deidara walked out closing the door behind him.

**Main room in the Akatsuki hideout**

"So has he had any luck?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah a lot of luck. That lucky son of a bitch!" Deidara sat down.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you walked in and they were doing it!" Itachi fell of his chair.

"No, they were just making out." Deidara sighed.

"Why is he so lucky?" Kisame wondered out loud. Everyone just shrugged.

**10:30PM**

Sasori walked out of his room Sakura by his side. They walked past the rest of the Akatsuki except for Pein.

"Great now we're gonna have two crazy bitches in this organization!" Itachi scowled.

"Excuse me?!" Konan glared.

"Nothing." Itachi looked away.

"I HATE you Uchiha!" Konan growled.

**Pein's office**

They walked into Pein's office. He was asleep at his desk.

"Leader sama." called his name. Pein sprung up.

"Huh, what? did Deidara use Tobi as a pinata again?" Pein looked around wildly. He then noticed Sasori standing in the door way. "Oh it's just you puppet." Pein sighed.

"I'm human now!" Sasori frowned.

"So have you given up on bring her back?" Pein asked not really paying attention.

"Nope. I don't need to continue or give up." Sakura walked into the room.

"Holy shit girl your alive!" Pein's mouth hung open.

"It's Sakura!" she corrected.

"Shut the hell up!" he ordered. Sakura was about to say something, but Sasori stopped her.

"Sakura if you want to live to be 18 shut up!" Sasori mumbled.

"Anyways girl, Let me be the first to welcome you into the Akatsuki organization." Pein congratulated her.

"Huh? I died and your still going to have me join?" Sakura was confused.

"You're a strong fighter. We could use someone like you in the Akatsuki." Pein acknowledged her strength. "Here's your Akatsuki uniform. Wear it When your on a mission and when I call you all to a meeting got it?"

"Yes Leader sama." Sakura responded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

**TBC**

Hey peoples! So what did you think of the chapter? Oh before I forget reiniku means body and soul. It's a jutsu I made up DO NOT COPY without permission please. Anyways the next chapter is going to be really good I promise!

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	14. will you

Note: Hey people! So I just wanted to let the people reading my story know that if you go on Gaia online let me know cause I do and would love to talk to some of you.

**Will you...**

They walked into the main room in the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi stood up and walked over to them.

"So bitch your in the Akatsuki now. Welcome to hell on earth!" Itachi chuckled.

"Come again?" Sakura growled. Itachi stepped away for fear he would be punched into a wall. Pein stepped out of his office.

"Hey girl!" he called. Sakura didn't respond. "Attention girl with pink hair I'm talking to you!" Pein hissed.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing answer!" Sasori ordered, but in a hushed voice. Sakura turned around facing the leader. When she did Sasori caught a glance at her eyes. They had a certain sadness to them. A wave of emotion crashed into Sasori. 'Sakura.'

"Yes Leader sama." Sakura finally spoke.

"Let me make one thing clear. You will listen when I talk to you do I make myself clear?! DO I?!" Pein yelled.

"Yes sir." Sakura hung her head.

"Good. Now your on Sasori and Deidara's team every once and awhile you'll be on Itachi and Kisame's team." he informed her.

"Understood." she bowed her head partly out of respect and partly because he didn't want him to see her face. 'I mustn't show emotion. Now more then ever!' Sakura told herself. They walked into Sasori's room.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasori asked embracing her.

"The way he talked to me it reminded me of... of... of my father." Sakura was almost in tears. This information was extremely disturbing to Sasori.

'I can see why that would make her upset, but what's troubling is that he would actually talk to her like that!' Sasori stared in horror. "He talked to you like that?!" his voice shook slightly.

"Yes. I would always respond "yes sir" like you just saw." Sakura added burying her face in his shirt.

"Did... did he ever hurt you?" Sasori held her tighter. Sakura mumbled the word yes. Sasori pulled her away. He gulped. "H... how did he hurt you?" Sasori continued to question her. Sakura looked away afraid to answer. "Sakura please you have to tell me these things!" a few tears fell down his face.

"Most days he would beat me. Some days he..." Sakura paused. (not what you think) "He would take a knife and cut me." Sakura threw her arms around his waist. Sasori was horrified. Sasori struggled to ask the next question.

"Where?" he finally asked after about 5 minutes.

"My back and once my chest." she said.

"Do you mind showing me? I promise I won't do anything I won't try anything not now. Please just show me.!" he requested.

"Alright, but just the scar on my back." Sakura walked into the corner and unzipped her shirt. Her shirt slid off her shoulders. Sasori quickly averted his eyes, but couldn't help looking at her. His face turned the same color as her bra. Sakura sat down on the edge of Sasori's bed. "You can get close to me just don't try anything right now." she said.

" I already told you I won't." Sasori got behind her. There was this huge scar on her back. He couldn't focus on the mark. 'It feels like it went up 10 degrees in here!' Sasori thought. He took off his shirt. 'Better.' Sasori then noticed just how large the scar was. "Oh my god this is unbelievable!" Sasori touched her back, but quickly pulled away."Sorry." he immediately apologized.

"Don't be. Your my boyfriend your allowed to touch me." Sakura turned her head to show him her smile. Sasori ran his fingers around the edges of the scar. He guess it was much bigger then he could see, but he only went as far as her waist.

"Your lucky the cuts weren't that bad it appears." he gently kissed her neck.

"Sasori cut it out that tickles!" Sakura laughed. she leaned her neck to one side leaving the other wide open. He kissed the other side. "Sasori kun you promised you wouldn't." Sakura reminded, but couldn't help enjoying the fact that Sasori was kissing her. Her sadness seemed to disappear.

"Yeah yeah I know, but you know how I am. I can't help myself!" he placed his left hand on her shoulder. He suddenly felt this one ruff spot. "What's this?" Sasori mover her hair out of the way. A word had been engraved into her skin using a needle.

_USELESS_

Sasori couldn't believe his eyes. "Why that son of a... I hope he rots in hell!" Sasori was enraged that someone would do such a thing. He then noticed the two other marks on her back. These he soon realized were his doing. "Sakura I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Now you have two more marks on your back because of me! What kind of boyfriend am I doing that to you? I don't deserve you! Your beautiful and kind. Me I'm a heartless bastard!" Sasori started crying. Sakura didn't understand at first. just a moment ago he had been kissing her and now he was crying.

'Poor guy.' Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sasori kun your the only person I want to be with! I'll always love you. How many times have you told yourself that lie? Your NOT heartless and your not a bastard. I wouldn't be with you if that was true." Sakura kissed him. It took Sasori by surprise.

'Sakura chan.' Sasori closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Sasori was no longer crying. "Sakura I wonder would you ever consider..." Sasori was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Sasori no Donna can I come in un?" Deidara asked.

"Hold on a minute Deidara!" Sasori answered.

"If it's not a good time I'll tell you later yeah." Deidara was about to walk away guessing that they were in the middle of something.

"No it's ok." Sasori quickly put his shirt on. Sakura did the same. "You can come in Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara walked in.

"Sasori I need to talk to you yeah."

"My thoughts exactly." Sasori agreed. "Sakura chan you wait outside my room for a minute and please don't listen in ok?" Sasori requested.

"Sure I guess." Sakura was alittle hesitant.

"Good girl, and don't worry I won't tell him anything alright." Sasori whispered in her ear. Sakura stepped out of the room.

"So Sasori no Donna what are you going to do now un?" Deidara asked.

"Well I'm so in love with her I can't stand it so I've come to this conclusion I'm going to..."

**Outside Sasori's room**

Sakura stood outside his room waiting for they're conversation to end. "What could possibly be so secret that I couldn't hear it?" Sakura asked herself.

**Back in Sasori's room**

"Really?!" Deidara was astonished.

"Yeah. You gonna laugh?" Sasori glared.

"No, but how in the seven hells are you gonna pull that off un?" Deidara yelled.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Well I also came to warn you! Watch Sakura carefully. Itachi might act like he detests her, but it's an act. Don't be fooled! He likes her and will try to take her from you any way he can so watch out! Protect her with your life cause chances are he'll try something very soon!" he warned.

"I won't let that happen!" Sasori narrowed his eyebrows.

"Well if Itachi makes his move and your not around. She will resist and well I suppose you are well aware of what will follow." He hinted.

"You don't think he would..." Sasori's eyes grew wide.

"Without a drought" Deidara confirmed his fears. Deidara walked out. Sakura walked back in. Sasori was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sakura chan." he whispered. "Will you stay with me?" Sasori asked.

"You mean sleep with you? Yeah I don't see why not." Sakura smiled. Sasori unzipped her shirt. "Sasori you bad boy!" Sakura scolded.

"Oh well." he shrugged. He took off his shirt.

"Well if that's the way it's gonna be I might as well." Sakura took off her shorts. "You have to do the same Sasori kun." Sasori took off his pants. Sasori picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his bed. They laid down. Sasori had his hands on her waist. "Sasori this is as far as I go understand." Sakura reminded.

"No problem." Sasori smiled.

"You liar! You wanted to make love to me I know you did!" Sakura accused.

"It was worth a shot." Sasori sighed.

"Someday soon I promise." she snuggled up against him. "You better not touch me while I'm sleeping if you do I'll kill you." Sakura threatened.

"Sakura I'm insulted! I would never!" he defended himself.

"Then get your hand away from my ass!" Sakura ordered. Sasori whistled innocently.

"Nice try hun. Good night Sasori kun." Sakura closed her eyes.

**1 hour later**

Sasori made sure she was asleep. Sasori got up making sure he didn't wake her. He went over to his desk. He took out a small metal ring. Something he would usually use as a part for his puppets. "Ok this should work." he whispered. He started working. When he was half way done with his project Sakura woke up.

"Sasori kun why are you up so late?" she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm working on something. I'm sorry if I woke you up I'll be done soon. Go back to sleep k baby?" Sasori smiled.

"Ok don't be to long." Sakura laid back down. Sasori went back to what he was doing.

**45 minutes later**

"Perfect It's finally finished!" he said proud.

"Yeah and it's only 1:00 in the morning!" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura you're still up!" Sasori was surprised.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." she yawned. Sasori walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you up." he apologized.

"It's fine." she shivered.

"You look so cold! You can put you clothes back on if you want." he laid down next to her.

"You're all I need." Sakura snuggled up against him once again.

**The next morning.**

Pein woke up that morning extremely confused. 'What the hell is the date?" he wondered. He looked at his calender

"Oh shit! It's the 25th of October!" Pein hollered.

"Pein honey why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Konan asked sitting up.

"Today I have to send everybody out on missions and I forgot to tell them to set they're alarm clocks!" Pein banged his head against a wall.

"Oh boy here we go again!" Konan sighed.

"I'm gonna go wake them up. If you hear me screaming for mercy I've just woken up Itachi." Pein warned her ahead of time.

**Back with Sakura and Sasori**

"Sasori kun you awake?" Sakura woke up. "Sasori?" Sakura looked next to her. Then she saw where he was. She felt her face turn red. His head was resting on her chest. "Sasori wake up." she shook him gently.

"Let me sleep." he groaned.

"When you move your head." she smiled.

"No you're to comfortable." he refused to move.

"You are such a perv!" Sakura moved his head. Sasori immediately moved back.

"And proud of it baby." he kissed the base of her neck. "Oh and please don't hurt me. It's to early for violence." Sasori hugged her.

"It's alright Sasori I'm fine with it I guess." Sakura let her head hit the pillow.

"Yay I'm happy." Sasori said like a little kid.

"I'm sure." Sakura sighed. The two started to drift off to sleep again. Pein slammed open the door.

"Alright puppet, girl wake up Or I'll..." Pein stared. "Holy shit!" Pein fell over. Sasori sat up.

"God damnit! All of you people learn to knock!" Sasori yelled. "I swear the next person to walk in without knocking and isn't Sakura I'll turn into a friggen puppet got it!" Sasori threatened. Then he laid back down using Sakura as his pillow again.

"Sasori kun maybe we should get up." Sakura suggested.

"Do I have to?" Sasori frowned.

"There's always tonight." Sakura reminded. Sasori smiled. He sat up and kissed Sakura softly.

"Alright." Sasori stood up walked over to Pein picked him up and tossed him out the door.

"Guess we're postponing the missions huh." Konan guessed. Pein nodded

"We'll just train today." Pein lifted his head up briefly before it hit the ground again.

**around 4:00 PM**

After taking showers because of their long day of training Sasori and Sakura just laid on their bed. 'That's it I can't take it anymore! I'm not waiting! Now's the perfect time!' Sasori stood up.

"Sasori kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Far from it my love." Sasori went over to his desk and pulled out what he'd been working on late last night. He placed the object in his pocket. "Come with me." Sasori extended his arm. Sakura took his hand. They walked out of Sasori's room and towards the exit to the hideout. " When they left the hideout Sasori made sure that nobody was fallowing them. They walked for about a half an hour before they reached their destination. They came to an area that was filled with cherry blossom trees. In the center was a pool of water and above it was a water fall.

"Sasori this place is amazing how did you find it?" Sakura asked amazed.

"By chance really. I was coming back to the hideout after visting you and I found this place. It reminded me of you so I thought this would be the ideal place for this." They sat down on one of the many rocks.

"Huh what do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura I would gladly spend eternity with you but obviously that's impossible us being humans, but there is life." Sasori smiled. Sakura understood what he was saying, but she couldn't grasp what he was really asking.

"What are you saying?" Sakura stared.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" Sasori pulled out a ring. Sakura now understood why he was up so late last night. Sakura was at a loss for words. Her inner self on the other hand...

' CHA SAY YES YOU FOOL! DON'T JUST STARE SAY YES!!' her inner self ordered. "Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah!" Sakura knocked Sasori over and into the pool of water. Even though they were under water they kissed. When they returned to the surface they climbed out and laid on the grass. When they were under water Sasori had manged to slip the ring on to Sakura's finger.

"I love you." they both said.

**TBC**

Oh my god I'm so happy I'm done with this chapter, but I did love writing it! You know what's stupid though? It's my own story and when I reread it made ME cry how pathetic is that?!

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	15. hurt

Note: hey people. Thank you to Panda29! Nicest review I've ever gotten! Man I've felt like crap for three days strait it sucks, but oh well can't stop me from writing!

**Hurt**

**Later that night**

Sakura and Sasori lay on their bed kissing. There was a knock on the door. They immediately separated.

"Come in." Sasori straitened out his shirt. Pein walked in.

"Puppet, girl meeting tomorrow morning on missions set alarm clocks for 6:30!" he instructed.

"Got it leader sama." they responded. Pein walked out shutting the door behind him. Sasori stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute kay baby." he smiled.

"Kay... and Sasori I have something I need to tell you and it's really important ok. So don't be to long." Sakura frowned.

"Alright." Sasori stepped out of the room. Sakura didn't want to tell Sasori this considerng today had been the best day of her life. Sasori had proposed to her, but he needed to know.

**The main room in the Akatsuki**

Sasori walked into the main room headed for Deidara's room, but he was in the large room talking with the others.

"Dude I'm telling ya if that were to happen... Hey Sasori no Donna over here yeah!" Deidara waved.

"Oh there you are Deidara." Sasori walked up to him.

"Soooooooo Sasori how's life, anything _interesting _happen?" Hidan had a crooked smiled on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasori sat down.

"You know what we mean. So tell us how was she?" Kisame had the same smile on his face.

"Come on I have no idea what your talking about!" Sasori sounded ticked off.

" You have fucked her haven't you?" Hidan asked curious.

"Give me one good reason why I would tell you?!" Sasori was yelling now.

"Come on Sasori no Donna please! We're all dying to know yeah!" Deidara sighed.

"We haven't done it alright. She didn't want to." Sasori blushed.

"Really that's a surprise! We figured you had since your marrying her un!" Deidara was shocked.

"Maybe he's lying! Maybe they're getting married because Sakura's... well you get the picture." Hidan threw his head back and laughed.

"Sakura's not pregnat you son of a bitch!" Sasori fumed. Itachi was sitting among them, but hadn't said a word. He looked less then thrilled

'You better be speaking the truth puppet... heheheh Sakura you will be mine by sunset tomorrow.' Itachi got up and left not looking to hear any more of the conversation.

"I'm out of here!" Sasori walked away. He walked into his room. Sakura lay on the bed. She stood up.

"Sasori kun your back." she smiled. Sasori walked up to her and hugged her. "So what was it you needed to tell me?" Sasori whispered in her ear. He took her shirt off. He then took off his own. Sakura couldn't think with Sasori so close to her. "I... I can't remember." she put one arm around his neck and the other pressed up against his chest along with her head. Sasori shrugged. "You'll probably remember soon." he preceded to take of her shorts. He then took off his own. They laid down on their bed Sasori had his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura. It was then she finally remembered. "Sasori kun..." Sakura waited for a response.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you, it's about Itachi..." she paused.

"What about him? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Sasori had a look of worry on his face.

"No, it's just he keeps on giving me these strange looks and it kinda freaks me out." Sakura snuggled up against him.

"Don't worry I wont let him near you ok." he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." They fell asleep shortly after.

**The next morning 6:30 AM**

Sasori woke up first. "Damn alarm clock shut off!" he mumbled. 'It didn't wake up Sakura. Wow there's a surprise. Better wake her up.' Sasori leaned down close to Sakura face and kissed her softly. "Sakura chan wake up." he whispered.

"Sasori kun is it morning already?" Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah unfortunately." Sasori sighed. Sakura pulled Sasori so they had no space in between them. They kissed. Just then Tobi burst into the room wearing his pokadot pajamas.

"This is your personal wake up call! WAKE UP SASORI SAN, SAKURA SAN!" Tobi announced not noticing they were in the middle of something. "Oh well this is awkward... umm excuse me Sakura san Sasori san the meeting is in 10 you need to get ready." Tobi reminded.

"Tobi get out or you'll wake up a puppet when we get back!" Sasori glared at Tobi who was still standing in the doorway. Tobi ran. "Now where were we?" Sasori went back to kissing Sakura. Sakura pulled away. "Is something wrong Sakura?" he was slightly confused.

"We should get ready. We don't want to keep everyone else waiting." Sakura frowned.

"Your probibly right. Ok we'll get up." Sasori smiled.

**In the main room of the Akatsuki hideout**

Sakura and Sasori walked up to the group that had gathered to hear the details of the mission.

"Alright shall we begin?" Pein cleared his throat. Sakura was completely confused, but tried to follow along the best she could. "Two members will be staying behind on this occasion I've already decided who. Haruno, Sakura you will remain here accompanied by Uchiha, Itachi. These decisions are final there is no changing them got it?!" Pein Pointed to Sakura then to Itachi. A smile spread across Itachi's face while Sakura's only showed fear.

'I'm going to be alone with Itachi for god knows how long! Calm down Sakura all you need to do is keep your distance from him and you should be fine.' Sakura tried to think of something that could make this situation better.

"Well, well it seem you and I are going to be spending some time together. This should be interesting." Itachi chuckled. His laugh sent a chill up Sakura's spine.

"Now hold on a minute Pein! You know full well I don't trust Uchiha with Sakura! Can't you..." Sasori was cut off

"I already told you these arrangements are final! Don't tick me off puppet this early in the morning unless your looking to die!" Pein glared.

"As for the rest of you, you should already know the details of your mission now get going! One of you better come back with your target or I'll kick all your asses! scatter!" at that signal they all disappeared except for Itachi, Sakura, Sasori and Deidara.

"Sakura chan if he trys to hurt you run don't stay! Just stay away until I get back ok." Sasori whispered in her ear. Sasori and Deidara disappeared.

'Shit It's only been 5 seconds and I already feel uneasy. Of course that's to be expected this guy could kill me without even having to think about it! I can't let my guard down or else... I prefer not to think of what he might do to me." she shivered.

"So Sakura seems we're gonna be here awhile. Missions can sometimes last a month or longer but usualy it takes about 2 weeks. So we've got time to kill." Itachi smirked.

'A month! Sasori could be gone a month! NO! Damn this is bad what do I do? Itachi he scares me more then Orochimaru, but I have to be strong!' Sakura wanted to go lock herself in Sasori's room until they returned, but she knew that wouldn't help. She felt trapped. Sakura turned to face Itachi. She tried to hide the fear that was over whelming her, but it seemed impossible. "I'm going to take a shower, you do whatever just don't come into the bathroom while I'm in there!" Sakura shot Itachi a dirty look before walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water. After taking off her clothes she tested the water to see if it was hot enough. She stepped in. While showering she was constantly keeping up her guard knowing that Itachi could come in any time he wanted to. She shut off the water and stepped out. She quickly changed. When she finally left the bathroom Itachi was waiting just outside the door.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi called.

"What?" Sakura's voice trembled alittle. She could sense his presences growing closer. He was right behind her.

"You don't need to be afraid of me I don't want to hurt you." he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura doughted that. The fact he wasn't calling her a bitch meant something.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura walked off. Itachi just smiled.

'Foolish! Your only going to make it harder on yourself.' Itachi walked the opposite way. 'This will be an interesting experience now wont it.'

**3 days later**

**3:00 AM Sakura&Sasori's room**

Sakura lay on her bed her breathing heavy and sweat dripping down her face. "No! Please don't hurt me! Stay away! Sasori help me!" Sakura screamed in her sleep before jolting up wide awake. 'That nightmare again!' Sakura sat up and curled herself into alittle ball. Every night ever since Sasori and the others left she had horrible nightmares about Itachi killing her and Sasori wasn't there to help her. "Sasori kun I'm so scared please come back soon! Help me!" Tears fell down her already red face. Itachi stepped into her room a flashlight in his hand.

"Hey are you alright you were screaming so loud it sounded like you were being murdered!" Itachi shined the light on Sakura. Sakura wiped the tears away.

"I, I'm , I'm sorry Itachi I didn't mean to wake you." Sakura laid back down hoping it would make him leave. Itachi however wasn't sharing the same thoughts.

"You look scared to death what happened?" he persisted.

"Just a nightmare you should go to sleep you need to get your rest." Sakura was hinting she wanted him to leave. Itachi got the message. He left. Sakura let out a deep breath. 'Thank god he left. I don't trust him even more now that's it's night, and these nightmares haven't helped at all.' Sakura tried to fall asleep.

**8:45 AM**

Sakura sat up not getting much sleep thanks to her damned nightmares. Sakura dragged herself out of bed. "Day four or should I say year four!" Sakura sighed as she quickly changed into clean clothes. Sakura walked out of her room. Itachi sat in a chair in the main room.

"Morning Sakura." Itachi greeted her. "You ever get to sleep again?" Itachi smirked.

"Why do you care?" Sakura sounded pissed off.

"I'll take that as a no." Itachi chuckled. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I'll admit he doesn't freak me out as much as he did, but he stills scrares me!' Sakura thought.

**1 week later**

The nights that followed were all alike in almost every way except after 3 more days Itachi stopped coming in to check on her.

'Please Sasori kun come back! This is freaken torture living in fear! No, who knows how long he'll be gone! Naruto never lived in fear he's always faced things head on! I can't live like this There are going to be other missions and I'll probably be left with Itachi again sometime in the future! I can't afford to be afraid of him any longer!' Sakura thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**??**

Sakura felt someone shaking her. "Sakura, Sakura wake up! Are you ok?! Come on say something!" a familiar voice sounded panicked, but it wasn't Sasori's or Itachi's.

'Deidara is that you?' Sakura wondered, but she couldn't see clearly.

"Just hold on Sasori will be here any minute, and don't worry Itachi will pay for doing this to you!" the voice seemed more calm now. Sakura tried to move, but couldn't.

'What's wrong with me why can't I move?' she wondered.

"Sasori will make sure of it yeah!" she was sure it was Deidara now. Deidara picked her up and started carrying her! "He wont get away with this I promise!"

Sakura sprung up from her bed bewildered. She looked around wildly. 'What on earth... was it a vision? Couldn't be.' She dismissed the dream not thinking anymore of it. She got changed and left the room. Itachi was sitting in the same chair like the days before.

"Well, well seems you finally got some sleep that's good. Don't want to look tired when Sasori comes back now do you?" Itachi smirked.

"You got that right." Sakura ignored her fear and smiled. Itachi seemed confused by this.

"What no insults, no threats? Are you feeling alright?" Itachi joked (SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG WITH THAT!) Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What a girl isn't allowed to be happy every once in awhile?" Sakura tried to laugh, but she wasn't that good an actress it sounded fake. Itachi just shrugged.

'Today I make my move she's finally let down her gaurd enough.' Itachi thought.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura started back to her room to get a change of clothes. Itachi stood up and was instantly right behind her.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" Itachi chuckled. Sakura couldn't move for some reason. Was it fear or was he using some jutsu? She couldn't figure it out. "You finally let your guard down." he said.

"No I never let my guard down not for a moment!" Sakura tried to convince him. It didn't work.

"Your not fooling anyone! Your not intimidated by me anymore you not as cautious as yesterday. You left yourself wide open!" Itachi stuck a needle into Sakura's arm.

"What did you just do?!" Sakura began to panick. 'What's he going to do to me? My hearts beating so loud he can probibly hear it!' Sakura realized.

"It's a knock out drug you'll pass out in a moment!" Itachi laughed a twisted laugh.

'What?! NO!' Sakura felt herself losing consciousness. She fell to the ground. Itachi just stood there an evil grin on his face.

"Well Sakura this will be fun for me that is!" Itachi picked her up.

**1 hour later Itachi's room**

Sakura woke up and tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. She quickly remembered. 'That's right Itachi knocked me out!' Then Sakura noticed that she was freezing. 'Wait what the hell happened to my clothes?!' Sakura realized she had no clothes on. She covered her chest and crossed her legs. Itachi stepped into the room. "If you did anything to me I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled. Itachi just grinned. He was suddenly right beside her.

"I haven't done anything to you... yet!" Itachi stuck another needle into her. "This will paralyze you for a good hour. That's plenty of time!" Itachi took off his clothes.

'He's going to rape me! NO!' Sakura was to frightened to scream. Itachi laid down ontop of her. "No please don't! Get away! Sasori kun help me!" Sakura finally cried out.

"Sorry not going to happen!" What Itachi did next made Sakura's eyes grow wide with horror!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE! IT HURTS! STOP!" Sakura begged. Itachi continued. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura felt all the energy building up inside her. 'I've almost reached my climax!' Sakura realized. "You have to stop!" Sakura pleaded!

"Never!" Itachi put his mouth back to her private area. Sakura let out one final scream! She felt all the energy finally drain from her body. Sakura was breathing heavy. Her eyes stained red from crying. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Itachi wiped his mouth.

"No. NO, NO, NO, NO!" Sakura cried.

"To late!" Itachi snickered. Sakura screamed bloody murder. She clutched the bed sheets still screaming. "HELP SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP!" Sakura continued to scream.

**Outside the Akatsuki hideout**

"Sasori no Donna we're back yeah!" Deidara smiled as they reached the entrance.

"Oh shit I think I forgot one of my scrolls I'll be right back!" Sasori turned running to get what he had accidental left behind.

"I ain't waiting for ya!" Deidara called back to his partner.

"Fine with me. Just tell Sakura I'm back!" Sasori requested. "I don't want her having a heart attack because I'm not with you!"

"Sure thing." Deidara entered the hideout. Deidara closed the entrance. He suddenly heard someone scream.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP!" Sakura's voice echoed through the cave.

"Sakura?! OH NO! He wouldn't!" Deidara ran as fast as he could. He ended up in front of Itachi's door. He gulped. He burst through the door. What he saw terrified him Sakura screaming in pain and Itachi raping her.

"Deidara help me please!" Sakura begged. Deidara pulled out a kunai. He pulled out a vial that held a blue liquid. He poured some of it on to the kunai.

"Sakura hold on!" Deidara jumped preparing to plunge the kunai into Itachi. He managed to cut his back. He tossed him across the room. "Sakura come on!" Deidara motioned for her to come with him.

"Itachi paralyzed me I can't!" Sakura whimpered. Deidara removed his Akatsuki cloak. and wrapped it around the helpless Sakura. Deidara picked her up and started to carry her to his room.

"You'll be alright now ok! Sasori will kill him once he gets back!" Deidara comforted her.

"Where is Sasori?" Sakura was still crying.

"He forgot something he'll be here any minute ok so don't worry." Deidara walked into his room and placed her on his bed.

"What was that you stabbed Itachi with?" Sakura asked.

"It was poison. It will paralyze him for 24 hours." Deidara explained.

"Ok." Sakura just laid motionless.

"Where are your clothes?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know. Itachi took them." Sakura said.

"Ok then where in Sasori's room are your clothes?" He decided to do that rather then go searching.

"One drawer below Sasori's clothes." Sakura told him.

"Ok I'll be right back alright un." Deidara stepped out of the room.

**5 minutes later**

Deidara walked back in carrying her clothes.

"Can you move yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. Deidara sighed.

"I'll help you." he blushed.

"Sure I guess." Sakura blushed as well. It was very awkward for both of them. Finally Sakura was dressed after 10 minutes of awkwardness. Sakura just laid there.

"I'm going to wait for Sasori no Donna to come back un." Deidara left the room.

**10 minutes later**

Sasori finally arrived at the hideout. Deidara was waiting for him.

"Hey did you tell Sakura?" Sasori was surprised to see him waiting.

"Yeah... um Sasori you need to talk to Sakura. Itachi... hurt her pretty bad." Deidara looked away from his friend with a pained look on his face.

'This is just what I was afraid of!' "Take me to her!" Sasori ordered.

"Alright." Deidara led Sasori to his room. Deidara opened the door. When Deidara stepped in Sakura let out a deep breath.

"I thought you were Itachi for a second!" Sakura sounded relieved.

"I told you he won't be able to move for 24 hours." he reminded her.

"You had to use the poison I gave you! What the hell happened?" Sasori stepped into the room. Sakura wanted to run up to him throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, but she still couldn't move.

"Sasori kun! Your back!" Sakura was so happy. Sasori wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He pulled away sooner then he had planned.

"Sakura chan where did he hurt you?" Sasori examined her arms looking for cuts, burn marks etc.

"He didn't hurt her like that Sasori no Donna." Deidara looked depressed all of the sudden. Sasori's eyes grew wide.

"No." he looked to Sakura for answers. "No." he shock his head. Sakura who had gain some feeling in her body, nodded.

"He raped me Sasori." Sakura confirmed his fears. A few tears fell down Sakura's face while they were pouring down Sasori's face.

"Oh Sakura. Why? Why? Sakura why did this happen to you. I'm sorry I should have been here!" Sasori sobbed. Sakura suddenly regained all feeling in her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Please don't ever leave me again."

**TBC**

ow my back been writing since um 6:00 and it's now 9:45 exactly. owwwwwww. Hope you liked the chapter even though Sakura was raped.

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	16. I'll kill you

Note: hey people I'm so happy right now! The new plan to keep off the computer has failed completely. So I can go on the computer until 10:00! YAYZ!

**I'll kill you!**

"Deidara thank you for helping her you've finally earned my respect. Please excuse us." Sasori picked up Sakura even though he was well aware she could walk. He carried her into their room. he laid her down on the bed. Sasori sat down looking away from Sakura, His face in his hands. 'I should have known... I should have known he would do something like this! Now it's to late! Sakura my love why did this happen to you?' Sasori turned around and faced Sakura. He then realized something. 'Wait this is all to convenient! Deidara warned me then they're left alone on the mission! Did Deidara know something? Wait! That son of a bitch! He must have talked to pein and planned the whole thing! Itachi you will die!' Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Sasori kun I'm sorry I let my guard down for only a few seconds and he was able to knock me out! You must think I'm an idiot." Sakura apologized.

"You've got nothing to sorry for Sakura chan! Don't you dare go blaming yourself!" Sasori yelled. " I'm to blame It's my fault I should have done more then ask once for him to change it!" Sasori hugged her. Sakura hugged him back.

"Please don't ever leave me again! It... It hurt so much!" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura chan I'll never let him touch you or even get near you ever again!" Sasori held her in his arms. He didn't want to ever let go of her again. 'Damn I know she's not going to want to do this, but he could have done some serious damage! Sakura will you be able to handle it?' Sasori wondered. He reluctantly let go of her. "Sakura I have to make sure he didn't do any serious damage. I know that you must be traumatized right now, but please I have to make sure that well he didn't... well um..." Sasori couldn't bring himself to say it, cause just the thought was making him sick. Sakura shook her head. Sasori sighed. "Sakura chan you know I would never hurt you right, and that I'm only doing this because i love you?" Sasori felt depression sinking in. Finally after 5 minutes Sakura nodded. Sasori kissed her on the forehead. Sasori unbuttoned her shorts and put them neatly beside her. He removed her underwear. Sakura was so far doing pretty well except for the occasional whimper. Sasori put on white gloves. "Sakura are you ready?" Sasori double checked. Sakura just nodded. Sasori began to examine her. Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Sasori kun please stop I can't take it!" Sakura's eyes started to tear up again.

"Hold on just a little longer your doing great." Sasori smiled, but it was to easy to see just how sad he was. Sasori was struggling. He wanted to pull out a kunai and end his life right there, but he couldn't. With time they would recover, but that could be a very long time and Sasori knew that. Sasori stood up straight. 'Shit the damage is pretty bad. Sakura will you ever... no this no time to be concerned about that!' Sasori scolded himself. "Sakura you can put your clothes back on. I'm done." he sighed. Sakura quickly put her clothes on. Sasori sat in a chair his head resting on his desk. Neither of them talked for the longest time. Sasori seemed more depressed then Sakura. Sakura stood up.

"I'll be right back." she told him. Sasori just nodded in response. She walked out of the room. She headed towards Deidara's. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in." Deidara replied. Sakura stepped into the room.

"Oh it's you Sakura I thought you might be Sasori." Deidara stood up. "Is everything alright?" Deidara asked.

"Something's wrong with Sasori he seems so depressed he could commit suicide!" Sakura exclaimed. Deidara frowned.

"Yeah I bet. You see Sasori cares about you so much that for him to see you in that kind of pain... well he feels responsible for what happened like it's his fault." Deidara explained.

"But it's not he shouldn't feel that way! He didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled.

"That's exactly it! He feels like he let that happen to you like he just sat there and watched you get hurt!" Deidara told her. Sakura gasped. For a moment she was at a lose for words.

"But that's not what happened! He didn't know that was happening to me! He couldn't have! There is no reason for him to go taking blame for something that he didn't even know about!" Sakura was still yelling.

"It's all the same to him!" Deidara yelled back. "Sasori will do anything for you and would even give up his life to save yours! To him this like he was to late and you were gone before he had time to reach you! It's almost as if you died!" Deidara added.

"I... I see. Bye I guess." Sakura walked out of the room. She stood outside their room for about 10 minutes. Sakura finally opened the door and walked in. Sakura walked up to Sasori and wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck. "Sasori I love you." she kissed him on the cheek. She was about to pull away from him when Sasori turned around and kissed Sakura on the lips.

"I love you to Sakura." they kissed for a long time. They both only wished it was a happier moment. Sasori had his arms around her waist holding her tight, while Sakura Had one arm around his neck the other running through his hair. Sasori picked her up pulling away only for a second. They laid down on their bed and continued to kiss. Sasori pulled away. "Sakura I'll never let anyone take you from me." Sasori said smoothing out her hair. They laid there just staring into each others eyes. Sasori's were no longer depressed and Sakura's no longer held pain.

**Later that night**

Sasori and Sakura lay on their bed in each others arms.

"Sakura..." Sasori waited for a response.

"Yes."

"It's so strange you would think that because of Itachi we would drift apart from each other, and I'm sure that was his goal, but we seem closer now." he noted.

"So your not going to kill Itachi for what he did?" Sakura seemed surprised.

"What are you kidding he's gonna die, but I'm just saying You and I we're closer then ever now." Sasori smiled. It was still sad, but not nearly as bad as it was.

**The next day**

When Sakura woke up she found Sasori laying in a familiar position, his head in her chest.

"Sasori you perv." Sakura mumbled.

"I am not!" he defended himself.

"If your awake move your head!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey you're lucky I didn't lay on top of you so shh!" Sasori smirked.

"You are a perv!" she moved his head. Sasori flipped over and was on top of Sakura.

"Nice try, but I win." Sasori kissed her neck.

"I wanted you to which is why I moved you I knew you would flip over." Sakura had forgotten the painful experience that she went through yesterday, well at least for the moment. Sasori kissed her .

"Damnit Sakura! I swear I'm addicted to you!" Sasori moved so he was no longer on top of Sakura. He had arm around her waist. He flipped her and she was on top of him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sakura asked resting her head on Sasori's chest.

"No not at all. It just means when I'm kissing you it's pretty hard to stop." Sasori kissed her again.

"I can see that."

"Hello other Akatsuki members we are back!" they heard Hidan yell. "Itachi, Sakura, anybody else who is back come out come out where ever you are!" Hidan called. Sakura and Sasori quickly got changed and walked out of the room.

"Hey there you guys are!" Hidan waved.

"And what are you so happy about? Did you find your target?" Sakura asked.

"Nope Hidan let it get away!" Kakuzu folded his arms.

"I have to preform those rituals or else my god will punish me!" Hidan hit Kakuzu on the head.

"Well if it weren't for your stupid rituals we might have our target, but no you just had to pray to your god! S- ranked criminals shouldn't pray! We should be stealing and making a lot of money!" they started fighting on how which was a waste of time and their own was a good thing.

"Will you two shut up!" Sakura eventually lost her patients and punched them into a wall.

"Ow." they both groaned. Hidan stood up like nothing had happened at all. He brushed himself off.

"Hey Sakura!" Hidan called.

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura could tell already it was going to a be an insult.

"You pregnant yet?" Hidan smiled. Sakura's face turned bright red. Partly because of embarrassment and partly from anger.

"What the fucken hell do you mean by that?!" Sakura walked up to Hidan.

"Just wondering if Sasori fucked you yet." Hidan smirked. Sakura punched him into another wall. She stormed over to him.

"How dare you ask me something like that! I would never give you that information ever!" Sakura held Hidan up by his throat. "I could break your neck right now and that would be the end!" Sakura threatened.

"Go ahead! I'd like to see you try!" Hidan laughed. Sakura snapped his neck. To her surprise Hidan smiled.

"I told you wouldn't be able to kill me!" Hidan chuckled. Sakura gasped. She jumped back.

"But how are you still alive I broke your neck! What are you?!" Sakura had a slightly frightened look on her face.

"That's right I can't die!" Hidan straightened out his neck.

"Oh Kakuzu I've got something for you hold on 1 second." Sasori ran into his room.

"Hey bitch!" a voice called from behind Sakura.

'No he should still be paralyzed it's not possible!' Sakura shook with fear. She turned her head. Behind her stood Itachi. Sakura started to back away. Itachi smiled.

"What's wrong you seemed surprised or is it fear?"

"NO STAY AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hidan asked.

"Keep him away from me!" Sakura trembled. Sakura ran. Itachi appeared in front of her. Then behind her. He held a kunai at her throat.

"Can't have you telling anybody else can we." Itachi chuckled.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing?!" Hidan demanded. "Let her go!" he raised his scythe.

"Sorry I can't do that. Sakura you have 2 options 1 is you leave Sasori and be with me instead or you die, choose!" Itachi gave her the option to live, but she would have to be with Itachi forever.

"Uchiha get your hands off her!" Sasori came running and knocked Itachi to the ground. Sasori grabbed Sakura and jumped to the other side of the room. "Sakura are you alright?" Sasori asked.

"Y-yeah." Sakura was scared to death.

"Uchiha I'll kill you if you ever touch her again!" Sasori warned. Itachi just smiled.

"If I can't have her then nobody can Sasori, and well if you refuse I'll kill her when you least expect it! Better sleep with one eye open Sasori." Itachi chuckled.

"I'll never give her to you and she'll stay in this world if I have any say in it!" Sasori put his arms around Sakura protecting her.

"We'll see now won't we." Itachi smiled then walked away.

"That sick bastard!" Sasori growled.

"What did he do to her?" Hidan was lost completely.

"Sakura is it ok if I tell them?" he asked her permission.

"Yeah, but if either of you make smart comments I punch you so hard you'll be knocked out for a week!" Sakura scowled.

"Anyways while I was gone Itachi, he... he... he raped her!" Sasori found it hard to say this.

"He did what?!" Hidan's face was horror struck. "Sakura I'm so sorry I made fun of you! I had no idea." Hidan apologized.

"It's fine how could you have known." Sakura said flatly.

"Sakura chan come on." Sasori started to take her back to their room. "Oh and Kakuzu a guy owed you some money an he told me to give it to you." Sasori tossed him a bag.

"Thanks dude." Kakuzu smiled beneath his mask.

"Sasori you mind if I take a shower?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead it's just I'll be in the bathroom with you. I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection." Sasori told her.

"If you wear something then we can go in together if you want." Sakura whispered in Sasori's ear. Sasori smiled.

"For alittle while." Sasori whispered. They both walked into the bath room.

"Bet you 50 bucks they're showering together." Hidan bet.

"Your on." Kakuzu said counting his money.

**In the bathroom**

"Hey Sakura I'm gonna pass this time. Only because I'll be really tempted to take off whatever your wearing." Sasori blushed.

"Ok. When I'm more comfortable you can join me then. Just look away so I can get undressed." Sakura requested. Sasori turned around to give Sakura some privacy. "Oh and Sasori you'd better not peek at me while I'm in the shower!" she turned on the water.

"I would never!" Sasori sounded slightly offended.

"Yes you would." Sakura teased.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!" It took a couple seconds for Sasori to realize that he had turned around was looking at Sakura. Both their faces turned bright red. Sasori quickly covered his eyes. "Sakura I'm so sorry I didn't mean to really! Please don't punch me into a wall!" he begged.

"It doesn't matter because you and I are engaged to be married remember." Sakura smiled. Sakura stepped into the shower. "Sasori kun you can open your eyes now." she said. Sasori opened his eyes. He leaned up against a wall. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get that image of Sakura out of his mind.

'Damn my face must be so red right now. Aw man now I want to do it with her more then ever!' Sasori banged his head on the wall, by doing so he discovered that when you do that and your human IT HURTS!

**10 minutes later**

"Sasori can you hand me a towel?" Sakura stuck her head out of the shower.

"S-sure." Sasori's face was still bright red because the image kept appearing in his mind. He looked away when he handed her the towel. Sasori made sure she had the towel around her before he turned to face her. Even when she had a towel around her Sasori's heart was racing. He turned around and tried to shake off the image of Sakura standing there without her clothes on.

"Sasori are you alright?" Sakura hugged Sasori. Sasori turned around and realized Sakura was only wearing her underwear and her bra. Sasori was just starting to recover when he passed out. "Sasori kun are you ok? wake up! Come on don't do this." Sakura shook him. Sasori's eyes flickered open. When he saw Sakura like this again he placed his hands on her shoulders and knocked her over. Sakura was surprised. He kissed her neck. Sakura moaned.

"Sasori although I enjoy You kissing me not now." Sasori didn't stop kissing her. "Sasori what's gotten into you?" Sakura wondered out loud. Sasori pulled away. He stood up then helped Sakura up. 'No why the hell did he stop?' Sakura inner self thought

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I don't know what came over me." Sasori said embarrassed that he let his emotions get the better of him.

"It's ok. I guess those desires haven't faded away the slightest bit. " Sakura smiled. Sasori blushed.

"Not really." Sasori looked away.

"Maybe sometime soon Sasori kun." Sakura kissed Sasori.

"Not until you feel comfortable with it I'll never hurt you no matter what! You've been hurt to many times in your life and I don't want to be responcible for another!" Sasori looked at her lovingly.

"Sasori this is why I love you, you always know when to back off or understand if I'm not ready for something. Your so understanding." Sakura clung to Sasori.

'I wish! Must resist erge to take off clothes!' Sasori disagreed with that statement. 'Sakura's right I am a perv! Well only around her of course.' Sasori sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked

"No it's nothing!" Sasori lied. 'No nothing is wrong I just want to do it with you!' Sasori wanted to blurt this out, but wasn't sure how Sakura would react so he kept his moulth shut.

"Come on I know that look! Your thinking about something perverted aren't you!" Sakura accused, but was still smiling.

"No I wasn't!" Sasori blushed.

"Your blushing! That proves it!" Sakura laughed.

"Proves what?" Sasori asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Sakura imitated Sasori.

"Ah come on I sound like that!" Sasori yelled. Sakura decided to joke around with Sasori alittle longer. She did a transformation jutsu and looked exactly like Sasori.

"I'm Sasori and I like puppets I turned myself into one, but then I fell in love man my judgement sucks!" Sakura teased.

"yeah well to can play at that game!" Sasori transformed into Sakura** (fighting must be fun when your a ninja) **

"You perv!" Sakura yelled.

"What I do?" Sasori was confused.

"Next time make sure I more then my underwear on!" Sakura glared.

"Oh opps." Sasori transformed again and now he was Sakura only fully dressed.

"Thank you."

"Anyways I'm Sakura and I like emo kids like Sasuke Uchiha and hang out with a jinchuriki!" Sasori did a really bad impression of Sakura.

**Main room in Akatsuki**

"God damnit! How long does it take to a friggen shower?!" Kakuzu was losing his patience

"Be patient! They're probably doing it!" Hidan assumed.

"How can you do it with a puppet?" Kakuzu asked.

"He's human you asshole!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well no one tells me these things!"

"That's because no one likes you including myself! May you burn in the flames of hell!" Hidan cursed.

"Cut the religious shit already!" Kakuzu hit him on the head.

**Back in the bathroom**

"Alright that's enough. Stay in here much longer and they'll start to think we're having sex!" Sasori transformed back into himself.

"You wish we were!" Sakura did as well.

'Yes I do, but you don't expect me to say this out loud do you?' Sasori thought. "Maybe." Sasori responded. Sakura just smiled and finished getting dressed. They walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey they're finally out! Do both have wet hair?" Kakuzu wondered.

"Nope only Sakura." Hidan frowned.

"Ha you owe me 50 bucks!" Kakuzu did a little victory dance then told Hidan to pay up.

"If I had 50 bucks asstard." Hidan smiled.

"What you mean your broke! Why you little... I hate you!" Kakuzu shouted then stormed off. Sakura and Sasori walked into their room.

"I to talk to Deidara. You stay here. Don't let anyone in understand. only if they say when I said maybe I meant yes." Sasori winked.

"Ok I don't get it, but... oh you perv!" Sakura understood. Sasori walked out closing the door behind him.

**Deidara's room**

Sasori knocked on the door

"Come in." Deidara responded. Sasori walked in. "Hey how's Sakura is she getting any better?" Deidara asked.

"I really have no idea at this point. The damage is deep and I'm worried that she..." It was silent for at least 5 minutes. Finally Sasori worked up the guts to say it. "What if she ends up carrying his child? Then what the hell do I do?" Sasori shouted.

"I don't know Sasori no Donna. Will you love her even if that were to happen?" Deidara asked.

"Of course! I love Sakura more then anything in the world." Sasori thought that was obviously.

"Now if she were pregnant with your child would be alright with that?" Deidara continued to question him.

"I suppose. I'm not sure. Of course I'd stay with her even if that were to happen with either of us." Sasori didn't sound as positive as he wished he had.

"Easier said then done. You could panic. chances are you wont be ready for that kind of commitment and well you could possiblely get rid of the issue if you know what I mean." Deidara wasn't convinced what so ever.

"No I would never kill her!" Sasori yelled.

"Don't go doing anything stupid you got me! You'll regret it! Trust me... I did." Deidara scowled.

"You were faced with this kinda situation I'm guessing." Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Yeah. I panicked and well you can guess what I did. She died and now your in the same situation! Don't go making the same stupid mistake I did you got it!" Deidara yelled.

"I'll never hurt her never." Sasori walked out.

**In Sasori and Sakura's room**

Sakura sat on the side of their bed waiting to hear Sasori's voice.

"Hi there Sakura." Itachi's voice came from behind her. Sakura whipped around and saw Itachi standing there.

"No! stay away!" Sakura started to back away.

"Don't be scared of me Sakura. I love you." Itachi had a wicked smile on his face.

"No! You raped me!" Sakura started to panic. Itachi appeared right in front of Sakura who was back up against a wall. He stuck his hand down the front of her shorts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASORI HELP!" Sakura screamed. Sasori burst into the room seconds later to find Itachi attempting to rape her again.

"Get away from her! I'll kill you!" Sasori lunged at Itachi knocking him down. He started to punch him. Itachi faded away. "Damnit!" Itachi ran out of the of the room. Sasori followed. They found them selves in the main room in the Akatsuki hide out. "How dare you! You rape her once then attempt to it again! It was a mistake letting you live! You and your clan die today!" Sasori's eyes flashed with anger.

**TBC**

Hey people. This chapter took me 5 days to write hope you like it.

please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	17. nightmares

note: hi people. (sighs) I'll try to write this to the best of my ability... it's just very recently something happened. My best friend tried to kill herself. She some how survived. I don't know how she did considering she slit her throat. Anyways I'm gonna try my best.

**Nightmares**

"Itachi you sick bastard I am going to kill you! You and your clan dies today!" Sasori's eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Well isn't this interesting." Itachi took up his fighting stance.

"You shouldn't be so calm! Cause your going to be in for the fight of your life!"

"What do you say we make this a little more interesting? Winner takes all!" Itachi announced.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Sasori demanded.

"It's clear that one of us is going to die today, but if I win Sakura will be mine cause you'll be dead. Now on the other hand if you were to win I'd be dead and Sakura will remain yours." Itachi smiled.

"I'd rather die then be with you!" Sakura yelled. She pulled a kunai out of her pocket. "Should Sasori die I'll slit my throat!" Sakura warned.

"Sakura stay out of this and don't even think about taking your on life you got it?!" Sasori yelled.

"But Sasori I..."

"I don't want to here it! Get that thought out of your head right now cause there's no way I'm going to die now! Now put the the kunai down!" Sasori ordered. Sakura put the kunai down like she was told. Sasori pulled out a scroll.

"No one has ever survived this you are no exception!" He rolled it out. The edges glowed then there was a puff of smoke. Beside Sasori was the human puppet of the third Kazekage. Itachi's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"So that's the puppet your known for. The third Kazekage!" Itachi noted.

"That's right pal! Now for the jutsu that made him the most powerful ninja in the history of the sand village!" Sasori made the dog hand sign. The puppet's mouth opened and a black substance started seeping out of it.

"That couldn't really be..." Itachi's confidence melted away as he realized there was no possible way to win.

"Oh so you've heard of it. Where did all that determination go Uchiha?" Sasori chuckled. Itachi faked a grin.

"No where I just didn't expect you to pull a move like that all of the sudden." Itachi tried to hide how scared he really was.

"Oh please you're not fooling me! Now you die! You don't have a chance against the iron sand!" Sasori changed the form of the sand into spear like objects, and let them hover over Itachi's head. "YOU LOSE!" Sasori signaled for the sand spears to drop. One stabbed Itachi right threw the heart. Sasori laughed. "I told you had no chance Uchiha! What a stupid move challenging me like that!" Sasori continued to laugh, but his laughter soon stopped when the impaled Itachi disappeared. "What?! A substation!" he scowled. "Where are you?" Sasori hissed.

"Why don't you turn around and see." Itachi stood behind Sakura holding a kunai at her throat. "Make a move and I'll kill her!" Itachi threatened.

"You might want to rethink that!" Sasori grinned. A spear of Iron sand was pointed at Itachi from behind.

"Don't be a fool! If you do that Sakura die to I hope you know! Go ahead do it! I'll take your lover with me!" Itachi dared him to kill him, but at the cost of Sakura's life as well. Sasori smiled. It was a smile Sakura didn't recognize, but Deidara knew all to well.

"No! you'll actually kill her just to get your revenge?!" Deidara yelled scared that he would do it.

"Sasori would you really kill me just to get rid of Itachi?" Sakura felt her eyes tearing up.

"Sakura I can bring you back! You won't be gone for long, but Itachi can't stay here! Not after what he did to you!" Sasori assured her that she wouldn't be dead for all that long.

"You promised you would never hurt me! What happened to that?! Sasori I don't even recognize you anymore! You've become just like Sasuke! How could you expect me to love someone like that! If you do it just leave me dead! Cause I don't want to be with someone who's obsessed with revenge like him! Sasori I love you, but not if you obsessed like this! Please Sasori don't do this!" Sakura begged tears now streaming down her face.

"Sakura chan I'm sorry..."Sasori paused for a moment. Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry I even considered hurting you just to get my revenge. I guess my dark side came back for a moment. Now you see why I called myself a heartless bastard! I was willing to hurt you when I was trying to protect you in the first place!" seeing Sakura crying and it was because of him that it happened brought him back to his senses. Sakura smiled through her tears.

"Sasori you've gone soft! Such a shame you were such a good criminal. Oh well I think it's obvious just what caused and maybe getting rid of it will bring you back. You know what I mean don't you?" Itachi held the kunai so close Sakura felt the metal pressed up against her skin.

"I won't let you touch her!" Sasori regained control of the iron sand. He had it slice Itachi's back. He disappeared with another puff of smoke. "So I would have killed Sakura for nothing! Why you..."

"Calm yourself Sasori. We don't want to repeat history now do we?" Itachi chuckled. Sasori couldn't tell where he was coming from.

"There!" Sasori threw multiple kunai's at an impaticular area. Itachi was pinned to the wall. Sasori was sure it was the real one. He moved his fingers slightly and a Katana appeared in the puppets hand. Sasori took the katana from the puppet and let the puppet hit the floor. He walked up to Itachi and raised the blade above his head. "Looks like you lose Uchiha. Now you can go join your brother in the after life!" Sasori swung the sword to finally get rid of Itachi.

Blood dripped from the blade surprisingly enough it wasn't Itachi's blood. A figure hidden by shadows stood between Itachi and the blade. His arm holding back the blade.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Pein ordered. (**you can't have a good anime story without a good battle being interrupted like that! CLESHAY moment**!)

"Leader sama!" Sakura gasped. Pein grabbed both Sasori and Itachi by their necks and tossed them into two chairs.

"Explain your actions both of you NOW!" Pein demanded. They both glanced at Sakura.

"Girl get over here!" Pein growled.

"Yes sir." Sakura sighed. She walked over to Pein.

"Why did they attack each other?!" Pein demanded an answer.

"To get rid of Itachi. He wanted to make him pay for... for... for" Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Out with it girl!" Pein was growing impatient.

"Itachi raped me!" Sakura admitted. "He tried to do it again this morning that's why they started fighting! Just ask Deidara he was the one who saved me!" Sakura pointed to Deidara standing in the corner. Pein stood there speechless.

"Deidara is this true?" Pein finally asked.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't, but it is! Sakura was raped by Itachi. I didn't know about the second attempt until just now,but there's no drought in my mind that it happened! He did it once and wasn't finished with her so thought he'd give it another go." Deidara glared at Itachi. Pein turned to Itachi, who had a grin on his face.

"That's right I raped her and I'd do it again if I could, but I don't see Sasori leaving you alone while I'm still here so might as well kill her when I get the slightest opening. I was going to from the start you know. Have my way with her then get rid of her." Itachi chuckled.

"You bastard!" Sasori pulled out a kunai and held it at his throat. "I won't let you live!" Sasori shook with rage.

"Sasori show a little restraint! I realize your upset, but is no excuse to go kill someone!" Pein grabbed Sasori's hand forcing him to release the kunai.

"You don't get it! It's not like she was beaten up a little she was raped! There's a difference! If someone raped Konan what would you do?! Just let him get away with it or make sure they pay for what they did?!" Sasori yelled right in Pein's face.

'Sasori what's happened to you? You won't rest until you kill Itachi! How much can your body take before it gives in? This has to stop!' Sakura realized that if Sasori kept this up he wouldn't last long. He was human now and he didn't fully realize that humans get tired. Sasori picked up the kunai and attempted to plunge into Itachi's heart. Itachi jumped back to avoid him.

"Damn you!" Sasori lunged at him. Itachi landed a punch in the gut sending Sasori flying backwards. He crashed into a wall! Sasori got to his feet, he noticed the Kantana a couple of feet away. Sasori reached for the kantana. Once he had it in his hand he charged at Itachi. Itachi threw about 5 shuriken at him. Three hit their target. Blood splattered and, but Sasori kept going.

"Sasori stop your killing yourself!" Sakura begged. Itachi knocked the Kantana out of Sasori's hands. Sasori went at him with only his fists. 'No Itachi will kill him! No! I won't let that happen!' she ran towards them. Even though Sasori had told her to stay out of it she refused to see Sasori being killed. She jumped between them. She took 2 shuriken to the back and a punch to the gut. Sasori's eyes grew wide with horror. Itachi's were surprised. Sakura hit the ground. She started to cough up blood. "Sasori please stop." she requested blood dripping from her mouth.

"Sakura why did you do that?! I told you to stay out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt!" a tear slid down Sasori's face.

"Itachi would have... killed you... if you had... continued!" Sakura had to stop every few seconds to breath which seemed to be getting harder for her. "I will... never let you... die!"she smiled. Sasori kneeled down beside her.

"I understand I won't continue, but you have to promise that you will never do something stupid like that again!" Sasori frowned

"I won't make a promise I can't keep. When ever your in danger I'll help no matter the cost!" Sakura stood up.

"Hey are you sure you should be standing up?" Sasori tried to help her.

"Just pull the shuriken out if you don't mind I can handle the rest." Sakura smiled. Sasori slowly pulled out the the shuriken. Sakura only winced once. Her wounds started to glow green. Sasori stared in amazement.

"Your a medical ninja!" he stared.

"Yeah guess I never told you. My master was the 5th Hokage, Tsunade." she explained.

"Hey Sasori what happened to finishing me off?" Itachi seemed rather annoyed that he had been forgotten.

"No I'm ending it now! This fight has only brought more pain!" Sasori snarled.

"If you won't finish it then I will!" Itachi threw about 5 shuriken in Sasori and Sakura's direction. Pein threw 5 kunai's to cancel them out.

"That's quite enough! Itachi in my office NOW!" Pein hissed.

"Teh you won't be so lucky next time!" Itachi followed Pein into his office.

**In Pein's office**

Pein closed the door. He sat down in his chair and faced Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha... you son of a bitch! Not only did you rape a girl, but you also lied to me! you said you wanted to do a little training with her! I don't like it when people lie to me Uchiha I know you know that!" Pein hollered.

"Yeah so what you think I actulaly care that I raped her?" Itachi smirked.

"You dog! Should I hear of another incident such as this you'll regret it do you hear me?!" Pein growled.

"Sure, but do honestly think you can stop me?" Itachi chuckled before stepping out of the room.

"If it kills me!" he threw a Kantana at the door.

**Outside Pein's office**

Sasori and Sakura walked into their room. Sasori backed Sakura up against a wall kissing her.

"Sakura chan I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Sasori asked for forgiveness.

"Let me see I'll have to consider it." Sakura returned the kiss. Sasori cupped his hand around her face kissing her passionately. After a minute or two they broke away.

"I'll take that as a yes." he ran his hands threw her hair. Sakura hugged him.

"Sasori I love you, but don't ever scare me like that again. I thought the Sasori I'd come to love was gone." Sakura buried her face in his cloak.

"It won't happen again I promise you. You are my life and if anyone ever took you away from me I don't know what I would do. That's why I acted like that." he smoothed out her hair.

"You'll never leave my side?"

"Never." Sasori held her tight.

**Later that night**

"Hey Sasori." Sakura laid down next to Sasori.

"Yeah what is it?" Sasori turned his head slightly.

"Is there any way to get out of the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"No there isn't well except death. Why do you ask?" Sasori turned on to his side.

"It's just if we ever intend to really live together we can't stay here forever." Sakura stated.

"I know and when it seems fit we will leave, but that could be awhile." Sasori frowned.

"I see. Sasori..."

"Yes?" he answered.

"Forget it. It's stupid." Sakura turned away.

"Come you can tell me it's alright." Sasori encouraged.

"No I'd feel so stupid asking you." Sakura refused.

"It's not like I'm going to laugh or anything just tell me." Sasori rubbed her back.

"I'm just afraid to hear your responce." Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sasori narrowed his eye brows fearing the worst.

"Ok I guess I'll ask." Sakura turned so she was facing Sasori. "If I were to... become pregnant with you or Itachi's child what would you do?" Sakura asked. Sasori sighed. He'd been wondering the same thing himself.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Sakura chan." Sasori put his arm around her waist.

"No I need to know! Cause I don't want you to leave me if it's not what you want!" Sakura persisted.

"Sakura I would never leave you. Have a little faith will you. To be honest I'm not sure what I would say. Do I myself want to have kids possibly. Our life would change dramatically that's for sure. I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for it that's what worries me. I do know this should such an event occur don't hide it from me I need to know those kind of things ok. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what! Does that answer your question?" Sasori kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but what if Itachi's the Father then what?" Sakura was still unsure.

"1. I'll kill Itachi 2. I'll give you a hug and say I'm sorry so many times I sound like a broken record and 3. try to go on with life." he smiled. Sakura smiled. Shortly after they fell asleep in each others arms.

**??**

Sasori was walking in darkness.

'Where the hell am I?' he wondered. "Sakura chan where are you?!" Sasori called.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sasori help m..." Sasori whirled around to see a light. He saw Sakura fall well he only saw her shadow, but he still saw her fall to the ground. Then he saw another figure that resembled Itachi come into view. Again he only saw his shadow. He held a kunai in his hand and there was something dripping from it. Itachi chuckled.

"Looks like Sasori doesn't care about you as much as you thought he did to bad for you." Itachi raised the kunai and plunged it into Sakura's fallen figure.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura cried out then fell silent.

"Sakura noooooooooooooo!" Sasori started running, but he was only getting farther away. Sasori sprang up from his bed.

"So your finally awake." Deidara scowled.

"What's with the look?" Sasori stared confused.

"Why Sasori no Donna? Why did you do it?" Deidara looked almost a little choked up.

"Mind explaining a little?" Sasori stood up.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Deidara yelled.

"No I don't now are you going to explain or not?!" Sasori growled.

"You killed Sakura or have you forgotten the love of your life?!" Deidara snarled.

"I- I did what?" Sasori froze his voice shaky.

"So you really don't remember. I told you not to make the same mistake as I and looked what you did!" Deidara's eye teared up.

"I ki- killed Sakura." his hands started to shake uncontrolably. Deidara nodded.

"No! No no no no no!!" Sasori shook his head.

"Yes, Yes you did Sasori no Donna." Deidara frowned. Sasori pulled out a kunai and held it at my throat. Deidara quickly raced over to him holding the kunai back. "Easy there! Come on let it go!" he ordered.

"I don't want to live!" Sasori fought against him.

"Sasori don't talk like that!" Deidara forced him to drop the kunai and held his best friend close. Sasori was now sobbing.

"Deidara what have I done?! Sakura I'm so sorry! SAKURA!!" Sasori screamed.

Sasori jolted up from his bed, his breathing heavy. He looked around wildly then noticed Sakura beside him sound asleep. Sasori sighed with relief. His glanced at the clock on the desk beside his bed.

'2:00 AM.' he thought. He laid back down and tried to dismiss the nightmares. He put his arms around Sakura. He held her tightly. Eventually Sasori fell back asleep.

**??**

Sakura was making her way to the exit of the Akatsuki hideout. She saw Sasori waiting for her. He smiled.

'Finally I can leave this place!' Sakura started sprinting towards Sasori. Suddenly Sasori's smile turned into a look of fear. He shouted something, but Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying. Sakura stopped short. "What I can't hear you!" she shouted. Suddenly someone grabbed her and started pulling her the opposite way. "Sas..." who ever it was covered her mouth. Sasori started running her way. Sasori held out his hand once he got close enough. Sakura reached for his hand, but he was just out of reach. Then Sakura was pulled into the darkness.

Sakura flew up from the bed terrified. She looked down and realized Sasori was right beside her. Sakura glanced at the clock.

'4:00 AM.' Sakura laid down snuggling up against Sasori.

"Sakura chan are you alright?" Sasori was apparently awake.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Sakura pressed her head against his chest.

"You to huh." Sasori held Sakura close.

"You mean you had a nightmare as well!" Sakura looked up at Sasori. He nodded.

"What was your about?" Sasori ran his fingers through her hair.

"We were finally leaving the Akatsuki for good. You Shouted something and you looked kind of scared. Then someone grabbed me and started to pull the opposite way. You started to run my way to help me, but you were out of my reach and who ever it was pulled me into the darkness. Then I woke up.

"Mine was much worse, but I can see why that scared you."

"What made yours worse?" Sakura sat up.

"First of all it was a dream on top of a dream. I saw you get killed by Itachi and I wasn't able to save you! Then I thought I woke up, but you weren't there for some reason, but Deidara was. He was Glaring at me for some reason. I asked "What's with the look?" He said "Why did you do it Sasori?" I didn't understand what he meant then he told me that I... I... I killed you, because you... you were carrying my child." a tear slid down Sasori's face. Sakura tightly wrapped her arms around him. Sasori rested his for head on her shoulder.

"Well at least it was only a nightmare." Sakura pulled him away and wiped away the few tears with her fingers.

"It's just that's my biggest fear! What if that does happen and I kill you because I panic?! I can't live without out you, but I could very well kill you!" Sasori was scared... scared of himself.

"You know why I think your scared?" Sakura smoothed out his hair. Sasori shook his head. "It's not the part about our lives changing drasticly it's the thought of just being a Father."

"Your right. I just don't know if I'm cut out for something like that." Sasori sighed.

"Well no need to worry about it just yet alright." Sakura kissed him softly. They lied down and fell asleep.

**TBC**

Hey people hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lemon or sex chapter so if you don't like that let me know ok (don't worry not the whole chapter is going to be a lemon ok) On a side note my friend has made full recovery! Yay!

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	18. let go

Note: Hey people! Yays I'm writing the lemon chapter! Finally this will be a good chapter and just so people know I have not done it I'm only 13!I just read a lot of lemons! No I don't watch Hentai... Andrea keep quiet!!

**Let go**

"Well we don't have to worry about that for awhile so let's put aside those fears." Sakura smiled. "Just wondering, but do these fears change the fact that you wanted to make love to me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh hells no!" Sasori yelled. "If you want we can do it right now?" Sasori winked. He his arm around her attempting to take off her bra.

"Move hand now!" she ordered.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Sasori showed her he had already unhooked her bra and could easily take it off. Sakura blushed.

"Sasori cut it out!" Sakura sounded ticked off, but she was just embarrassed. 'Do it! Come on boy what are you waiting for?!' Sakura's inner self screamed.

"Sorry." he sighed. He let go of her ashamed of his actions. Sasori turned on to his other side. 'What's wrong with me? Sometimes I really hate these friggen emotions.' Sasori thought. "Sakura you must think I'm pathetic."

"No I don't think your pathetic. Your persistent as hell, but your not pathetic." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He turned so he was facing Sakura. Sasori laid his head on Sakura's chest. "Don't make me move your head!" she laughed.

"Don't make me flip over on top of you." Sasori teased.

"Sasori I'm serious!" Sakura tried to sound it, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Sakura I'm serious." Sasori smiled.

"Sasori stop we don't want to wake people up!" Sakura tried to whisper, but couldn't very well because of Sasori who was only doing this until she gave in and let him use her as a pillow.

"Sakura you should try to keep your voice down. We don't want to wake anybody up." Sasori whispered.

"Come here!" Sakura pulled Sasori back down so that his head was resting on her chest.

"I win." Sasori grinned at Sakura.

"Oh just go to sleep." Sakura punched him on the head playfully, but it was a little to hard. She knocked him out. Sakura shrugged then laid down and fell asleep shortly after.

**That morning**

Sasori's eyes flickered open. He sat up careful not to wake up Sakura. He glanced down at her.

'She really cute when she's asleep.' Sasori smiled. Sakura suddenly pulled him down, holding him close. Sasori quickly realized she was still asleep. Their faces were inches away. Sasori was used to being this close to Sakura it was just rather sudden so his face flushed red. He brushed Sakura's cheek with the back of his hand. She slowly opened her eyes. Seeing how close they were and Sasori blushing like he was made her face turn red as well.

"Attention all fellow Akatsuki members we are back!" they heard Tobi call from the main room in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Why don't we get dressed and go greet the others?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright." he agreed. They got up and got dressed. When they walked out of their room they saw Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan standing there.

"Hey guys so how'd it go?" Sakura asked, but had a feeling that since no one was carrying a half dead person they had no success.

"It was a bust unforchently." Konan sighed. "What about you? How'd things go with Itachi?" Konan questioned.

"Um I'll tell you later." Sakura laughed nervously.

"What did he try to kill you or something?" Tobi crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business Tobi!" Sakura growled. Deidara joined them.

"Senpai, Sakura is really scary!" Tobi whimpered.

"Shut up you don't know what hell we've been through so she can be ticked off if she wants." Deidara glared at him.

"Um Sakura come on I know where we can talk. No listening in you got it?" Konan glared at the guys. They nodded with a scared look on their faces. She led Sakura around a corner that was dimly lit. "This is where I used to stay before Pein and I hooked up." she noted. They walked into the room. They sat down on the bed so they could talk. "So just what happened between you and Itachi?" she asked a worried look now on her face.

"Um well you see about 2 weeks into the mission something happened. I had decided the night before that I was no longer going to be scared of him. I let my guard down only a little and he was able to knock me out using some drug." Sakura said ashamed.

"So then what happened?" Konan asked although she felt that she knew the answer.

"He... he raped me." Sakura shivered as she recalled the terrifying event. Konan hugged Sakura.

"How many times?" she asked.

"Once, but he tried to do it a second time, but I screamed and Sasori helped me. The first time Deidara helped me, but he was just a few minutes late.

"I see." Konan placed her hand on Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura I hate to tell you this, but he will without a dought try it again! The second he gets an opening he will!" Konan warned.

"No he won't he wants to kill me now. He's lost interest." Sakura shook her head.

"I sure hope your right about that Sakura I really do." Konan frowned. "This is kinda funny, but insulting at the same time, but hopefully it will brighten up this depressing moment. You know what the saddest thing is?" Konan grinned.

"No what would that be?" Sakura smirked.

"Sasori didn't get to deflower you!" she sang. "And boy did he want to do that!" she snickered.

"And what's even more unfair is I get to take his virginity!" Sakura laughed.

"Poor Sasori. Oh well sucks for him!" Konan laughed along with her.

**a month and a half later**

Sakura was pretty much recovered by now. Sasori hadn't expected this. He thought it would take much longer for her recover from the experience. Itachi was on a constant vigil by Pein making sure that he didn't go trying to kill Sakura or Sasori. What made the two the happiest is there was no sign of Sakura being pregnant with Itachi's child.

**In Sasori and Sakura's room**

They laid on their bed falling asleep in each others arms. Pein burst into the room.

"Girl, Puppet mission tomorrow set alarm clocks for the usual time. Good night." Pein shut the door.

"Damn." Sasori mumbled. "I wonder who's gonna be left behind this time around?" Sasori wondered out loud

"Let's worry about it tomorrow ok. Now let's just focus on sleeping." Sakura snuggled up against him.

"I guess." he rested his head right above hers.

**That morning**

When the alarm clock went off Sakura and Sasori shot up.

"Damn clock shut off!" Sasori punched the clock which made it stop. They quickly got dressed and joined the group that had formed in front of Pein.

"Now then on who will be staying behind this time... Sasori and girl." Pein announced.

"For gods sake it's Sakura!" Sakura yelled slightly pissed off.

"Don't get me angry at this hour! It's 5:00 in the morning I have a really short temper right now so i suggest that you shut your mouth like a good girl and listen to what I have to say!" Pein growled. Sakura folded her arms annoyed.

'Well at least I get to spend the entire time with Sasori.' Sakura thought.

"If one of you doesn't come back with your target I'll make you train for 3 days straight!" the leader threatened. "Scatter!" he signaled. There were about 8 puffs of smoke then they were gone. Sasori and Sakura looked at each other then walked back into their room to go back to sleep.

**1 week later**

Sakura was in the bathroom taking a shower. It was about 8:00 AM. Sasori was waiting outside the bathroom for her to be done. He knew it would take awhile, because now that they were the only two there she would end up blow drying her hair. After about 15 more minutes of waiting Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Sasori smiled at her. For no impaticular reason a thought popped into her head.

'I think I've kept Sasori waiting long enough.' she thought. "Hey Sasori..." she waited for a recponce.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked. Sakura put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You still want me?" Sasori's face turned a deep shade of red. "Well do you?"

"Do you honestly need to ask a question like that?" Sasori grinned. Sakura walked into their room Sasori followed. He wasted no time. He pressed Sakura up against a wall kissing her. He licked her lower lip. Sakura opened her mouth. At first the kiss was slow and calm, but quickly became more aggressive. They played with eath others tongues for awhile. Sasori started to unzip Sakura's shirt. He slid it off her shoulders. Sakura pulled away for a short moment to take off Sasori's shirt, but quickly reverted back to kissing him. He unbuttoned her shorts and let them drop to her ankles. Sakura did the same. Sasori pulled away from the kiss. His breathing was slightly heavy.

"Sure you want to do this?" he whispered in her ear.

"I've kept you waiting long enough haven't I?" Sakura whispered back. Sasori smiled.

"Damnit I'm addicted to you." Sasori laughed seductively. He put his arms around her and unhooked her bra. It slowly slid off her shoulders. Sakura covered herself embarrassed. Her face was turning redder by the second. "No need to be embarrassed. Your beautiful Sakura." Sasori had her uncross her arms then pulled her to him. Sakura quickly relaxed. For some reason with her breasts pressed up against his chest she was able to relax. "That's my girl. Let yourself go." Sasori pulled down her underwear.

"Sasori once you start you better not stop!" Sakura told him.

"I don't plan on it. The only reason I would stop is if you wanted me to." Sasori kneeled down.

**(Note: if you don't like it when's it real discriptive just skip and we'll say yeah we know they had sex!)**

"Not likely." Sakura was once again against the wall. She spread her legs slightly. He put his mouth to her private area. He started to lick her pussy. Sakura let a series of moans as he pleasured her. "Sasori that feels terrific! Don't stop!" Sakura used her right hand to push his head in further. He continued for 5 minutes. That's when Sakura realized just how close she was getting. "Sasori I've... I've almost reached my climax! Shit Sasori! Ah! I'm coming!" Sakura screamed as she had a orgasm. Sasori stood up wiping his mouth off.

"Sakura chan you taste so good!" Sasori smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Now it's my turn! Get on the bed Sasori." Sakura ordered. Sasori laid down on the bed. Sakura pulled off his boxers. Sasori blushed. "Sasori don't tell me your actually shy?!" Sakura teased.

"Hardly! I just never thought I'd ever get this far with a girl!" Sasori grinned.

"Well you have. You ready?" Sakura asked.

"As I'll ever be! Do it Sakura chan I can't take this waiting!" Sasori begged. Sakura bent down and put her mouth to his dick. She started to lick the end. "Sakura your torturing me!" he moaned. Sakura opened her mouth and began sucking on it. Sasori gripped the bed sheets. "Damnit Sakura that feels sooooo good!" Sakura continued. "I can't take much more!" Sasori let out a yell. He let out a sigh when Sakura finally sat up.

"Wow Sasori kun your pretty good!" Sakura complimented wiping the white substance from her mouth. Sakura laid on top of Sasori.

"God do I love you!" He kissed her. When he pulled away from the kiss he whispered in her ear "You ready?" Sakura nodded. Sasori flipped so they switched positions.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck. "Sasori please take me!" she begged.

"Alright. Lay down." Sakura did as she was told. He spread apart her legs. He slowly slid his dick into her pussy. Sakura screamed in pain that was quickly replaced by a heavenly sensation as Sasori continued. "You alright? Do we need to stop?" Sasori asked.

"No continue!" Sakura pleaded. Sasori continued "Sasori your so big!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasori smiled. Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori went deeper and deeper into her with each time. Sakura let out moans and yelps from pain and pleasure. Sasori went faster and harder with each passing second. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed as they both chummed. Sasori pulled back. Sakura seemed out of breath and so to did Sasori. "Well Sasori you are no longer a virgin." Sakura laughed.

"That's fine with me." Sasori sighed. "I'm just happy it was you who took my virginity."

"I want to be on top now." Sakura grinned.

"Alright." Sasori flipped again so Sakura was back on top. Sakura slipped his dick into her already wet clint, slowly moving up and down. Sasori was the one this time crying out. He cringed as he felt himself go further into Sakura's body. He gripped the bed sheets and gritted his teeth. "Sakura... I'm, I'm chumming!" Sasori cried out as he let out a huge load into Sakura. After they had both chummed Sakura looked exhausted. She collapsed on Sasori's chest.

**(It's safe to start reading now if you didn't want to read the lemon)**

"Sasori I'm done, I'm spent." Sakura told him breathy.

"I agree, but damnit that was so good! It felt great!" Sasori put one arm around her waist the other pressed up against the back of her head.

"I'll say! I can't feel anything between my legs now!"

"Your not gonna move are you." Sasori assumed.

"No I'm to tired." Sakura started to drift off to sleep. Sasori shrugged. He pulled a sheet over the two of them and fell asleep shortly.

**2 hours later outside the Akatsuki hideout**

"Well we're back, and still no luck un." Deidara sighed. "I wondered how Sasori no Donna and Sakura san fared?" he wondered out loud.

"Well let's go find out. Come on you bitches don't make me leave you behind!" Hidan yelled annoyed. They walked into the Akatsuki hideout. It was silent.

"You think maybe their still asleep?" Kakuzu wondered.

"Maybe." Deidara walked to Sasori and Sakura's room. He knocked lightly on the door. No response. "Sasori no Donna, Sakura san you here?" Deidara opened the door to see them naked and Sakura was collapsed on Sasori's chest. Deidara quietly closed the door. He walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu with a blank look on his face.

"Hey did you find em?" Hidan asked. He looked at Deidara's face. "Oh lord Jashin! You saw them together didn't you!" Hidan pointed to Deidara. Deidara nodded. "Poor, poor Deidara you weren't ready to see that were you." Hidan placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Now let me explain to you how the whole thing works you see..."

"I know how it friggen works! I've done it myself! I don't need to hear that talk ever again!" Deidara fumed.

"Geez well excuse me." Hidan walked away.

"Awwwwww that lucky son of a..." Deidara stopped mid sentence. "Ugh great this could be a problem! Let's make sure that no matter what happens Itachi and Pein will not find out about this got it?!" he glared at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Yep that would only lead to another mishap and that's the last thing this organization needs." Kakuzu sighed.

"You got that right un!" Deidara agreed.

**Sasori & Sakura's room. **

Sasori woke up. He quickly noticed that Sakura was still laying on his chest. Sasori smiled. He looked at the clock on the nightstand.

'11:00 already huh.' he thought. He then heard voices not far away from his room. 'Shit! People are back already!

"Let's just hope nobody else comes back and sees them like that, because problems will undoughtibly arise." he heard Deidara say.

"Espesicaly if Itachi should see them like that!" Hidan excalimed.

"Should anyone come back one of us will have to distract them while the other goes to tell Sasori and Sakura." Kakuzu said.

"Agreed." Hidan and Deidara said in unison.

'Wait they saw us together!' "Oh shit!" Sasori mumbled. 'Well it's only Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu, and by the sound of it they're going to try to prevent anyone else finding out.' He looked down at Sakura. 'I don't want to have to wake her up, but I won't risk getting caught like this again.' he gentaly shook Sakura. Sakura groaned. She sat up.

"Something wrong Sasori kun?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu are back." he told her.

"Oh shit! How are we supposed to take a shower if their here? Cause there's no point in getting dressed." she excalimed.

"I know. Which is why we'll use the one in here." Sasori sat up.

"You have a shower in here?!" Sakura sounded confused.

"Yeah... Everyone does. No one ever uses them cause we all use the main one." Sasori pointed to a door on the wall to the left of them.

"Oh I figured that was closet." Sakura felt like an idiot. "You can go first if you want." Sakura offered.

'Why don't we shower together?' Sasori wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he smiled and said "No it's ok you can go first."

"Ok." Sakura got a change of clothes out of the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Sasori sighed.

"Damnit! I know we just had sex, but I can't get enough of her!" Sasori cursed. He heard the water turn on. 5 minutes passed and he was sure she was in the shower. 'Eh screw it! It's not like she's gonna be mad or anything.' Sasori walked into the bathroom.

"Sasori is that you?" Sakura asked over the sound of the shower.

"Yeah it's me." he answered. Sakura stuck her head outside the shower curtain.

"Didn't you have enough of me out there?!" Sakura smiled. Sasori apeared in front of her and whispered in her ear

"Adiction." he reminded her.

"Oh right. That makes sence. Well what are you waiting for? Get in here!" Sakura pulled him in. Sasori started to kiss her.

"I love you." he said when he broke away for air.

"Aparently, because you can't keep you hands off of me!" Sakura laughed. Sasori started sucking on her neck. Sakura moaned. He then went back to kissing her. His right hand slipped inbetween her legs. He rubbed her clint giving her pleasure. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she reached her climax, but not once pulling away from the kiss. Sakura did finally pull away to let out a sigh. "Alright enough with you playing with me. We need to get cleaned up." Sakura moved away from him.

"Damnit your so much fun!" Sasori teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just turn around I'll wash your back." Sakura picked up a sponge. Sasori took the sponge from her.

"No I'll do you first." he smiled. Sakura shook her head.

"You'll never change." Sakura turned around. Sasori started scrubing her back. he eventualy got down to her but then scrubbed between her legs. Sakura was ultra sensitiveat this point. She flinched.

"Looks like someone's a little sensitive." Sasori grinned.

"And so what if I am?" Sakura looked back.

"It means that if I were to touch you here you wouldn't be able to take it to easlly." Sasori noted.

"Then please don't. I went as far as I could and usualy when you get ultra sensitive like I am right now they got nothing left." Sakura requested.

"Hey even I know when to cut it out." Sasori deffended. Sakura smiled and turned around.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you." she kissed him then turned him around. She started to scrub Sasori's back. Like Sakura, Sasori flinched when she got to a certin place. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a little sensitive." Sakura smirked and continued to wash him. When they were done they got dressed and walked out of their room and into the main room in the Akatsuki hideout.

"So Sasori no Donna how did it go?"

**TBC**

Hey people! God this was such a hard chapter to write! Trust me Lemons are much harder to write then you think.

Please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	19. Consequences

Note: Hey people If update after this chapter for awhile it's because I'm working on my other story Funny Naruto Story which is in desperate need of an update! Good news is FINALLY I got an idea for it so I kinda want to focus my energy on not forgetting that story cause I do like Comedy and the fact that this story has practically none kills me, but I will get over it!

**Consequences**

"So Sasori no Donna how did everything go un" Deidara asked trying to act like he hadn't seen a thing.

"Nice try Deidara I know that you saw us together! Tell anyone and you die got it brat?" Sasori hissed.

"Yeah I know, I know and your still calling me brat didn't we stop using those nicknames puppet boy?" Deidara teased.

'Wait they saw us together!!' Sakura almost passed out at the thought.

"Hey Sakura you ok? Did Sasori do you to hard?" Hidan laughed. "Oh and your shirt insideout!" he noted. Sakura looked down at her shirt realizing he was right.

"Opps! Be right back!" Sakura ran back to her room to fix her shirt.

"Hidan you sick bastard!" Sasori punched him on the head.

"Ow man that hurts! Just cause I'm immortal doesn't mean I don't feel pain you bitch!" Hidan yelled in Sasori's face. "Oh and before I forget... Your girl friend is hot I wanna sleep with her" he smiled

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!! GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WONT HAVE AN ASS TO KICK GOT IT?!" Sasori looked like he could bite Hidan's head off. Sakura walked out of the room.

"Sasori what's with all the yelling?" she asked.

"Oh um nothing Hidan just kinda pissed me off for a moment there right Hidan?" Sasori laughed nervously.

"Your hot I wanna sleep with you!" Hidan told Sakura.

"Wait what?" Sakura didn't think she heard correctly.

"Shut up Hidan unless your looking for an early retirement into your grave!" Sasori punched Hidan on the head again knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah right! I wish you fuckers could kill me!" Hidan brushed himself off when he stood up. Sakura was still staring at him like he had just said she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You know what I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Sakura held back the urge to punch him into the nearest wall.

**1 week later**

"Naruto... that kid he always evadeds us one way or another!" Itachi grumbled as they aproached the Akatsuki hideout.

"Better luck next time my friend." Kisame frowned. Itachi sighed as he held up the hand sign to unblock the entrance. They entered the hideout and found the other members sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.

"Sasori I dare you to screw Sakura every night for a month." Hidan dared.

'Hells no!" Sakura and Sasori yelled.

"Your right two months!" Hidan laughed. Sakura punched Hidan into a wall.

"When we screw around is none of your business and it's not for you to dicide!" Sakura hissed.

'Holy crap she is not a girl to get angery.' Kisame realized.

"Hey Kisame! So I take it you had no luck." no one even paied any attention to Itachi. Itachi just rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

"Neither of us did." Kisame sighed.

"Damn Pein's gonna scream our ears off!" Hidan cursed.

"Ya got that right." Deidara yawned. Sakura glanced at her watch.

'9:00 huh.' Sakura realized how late it was. It was hard to tell the difference between night and day when your surrounded by darkness 24/7. Sasori and Sakura would occantionly go outside to get away from the never ending darkness, but they couldn't always. "Well I'm turning in for the night." Sakura stood up and walked into her and Sasori's room. Lately something had been bugging Sakura. She had completely skipped her cycle which worried her.

**Sakura & Sasori's room**

Sakura laid on the bed waiting for Sasori to come in, but she almost didn't want him to. She was trying to figure out what she would do if she was pregnet. It would explain why she skipped her cycle. Sasori walked in.

"Hey Sakura chan..." Sasori paused waiting for her responce.

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura looked at him.

"Are you ok. You've seemed kinda distant lately." he laid down next to her.

"Oh it's nothing really! I'm fine!" Sakura lied something she had never been really all that good at.

"Sakura you really stink at lying. What's wrong?" Sasori persisted.

"Really Sasori it's nothing just one of those moments." Sakura tried to convince him. Sasori wasn't convinced at all, but could tell what ever it was Sakura wasn't ready to talk about it. He sighed then pulled Sakura close.

**Break from flash back**

**(ha you probably forgot this was all a flash back)**

Sasori searched around wildly then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "Sakura, Ikuto!" he continued to call his voice getting more frantic with each cry. He continued to search. 'No, if anything happens to those two how will I be able to live?' Sasori was starting to think that it was to late. "SAKURA, IKUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasori yelled up at the sky. 'I suppose to say that it started on that morning would be incorrect... everything truely began the day... the day she told me what we were to become. That day changed everything I still can't figure out whether it was for the better or for the worse, but why does he choose now to strike? It's been 6 years since then and he's showed no hostility towards us, so why now? What does he hope to gain? What does he hope to acheive?' he wondered when it suddenly hit him. "No he couldn't be planning to..." Sasori trailed off. "Please Sakura, Ikuto I just need to know! Are you two still alive! Please answer me!" Sasori fell to his knees.

**Back to the flash back**

**the next morning**

Sakura woke up in Sasori's arms.

'Sasori kun...' she thought as she snuggled up against him once again. Notcing the clock she realized it was only 5:00. She closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep, but she suddenly got an uneasy feeling like someone was watching her. She felt their stare burning through her. Bloodlust raged behind her. She slowly turned to face the person who intended to kill them. Itachi stood there holding a kunai in his hand. Realizing that she was awake a grin spread across his face. Sakura shook Sasori to wake him up. He wouldn't wake up.

"It's no use he's already gone." Itachi chuckled. She touched Sasori's hand. It was freezing.

'He's dead!' Sakura realized. Sasori was already gone. Sakura was so terrofied she couldn't scream, but she didn't want to if Sasori was dead she didn't want to live anymore. Itachi held the kunai at Sakura's throat.

"Don't close your eyes now." Itachi grazed her with the blade. Blood trickled down her throat and it's taste flooded her mouth.

"Uchiha don't you dare touch her!" Sasori burst into the room.

"Sa-so-ri!" Sakura whirled around to see him standing in the door way.

"But how?" Itachi stared wide eyed.

"I had a feeling that you were gonna try to take us out. I created a fake of myself! Sakura chan are you ok?!" Sasori took a second to glance at Sakura.

"It makes no difference your to late!" Itachi looked like he was about to stab Sakura, but he really threw the kunai in Sasori's direction. Sasori was completely unprepared

"Ugh!" blood spert out of Sasori's mouth.

"Sasori!" Sakura jumped from the bed and over to him. Sasori fell to the ground. The kunai was imbedded in the area right below his heart. Blood was seeping from the wound and staining his shirt. Sakura slowly pulled out the kunai. She couldn't stop the tears that were now overflowing her eyes.

"Sakura chan don't cry everything is gonna be fine!" Sasori comforted her.

"I've never listened to those kinda things! When you say it's fine, but it's not! Your fatelly wounded Sasori and I don't know if I can help you!" Sakura sobbed.

"Oh come on your an expert medical ninja it shouldn't be a problem." Sasori smiled threw the pain. Sakura started to heal him.

"Don't forget that I'm still here!" Itachi threw a kunai at Sakura. Suddenly the kunai took a sharp turn away from Sakura. She looked down at Sasori. He had chakara strings attached to the kunai.

Sakura focused every ounce of chakara she had into healing Sasori. He was healed in no time. Sakura collapsed while Sasori stood up. Sasori pulled out a kunai. Itachi knew what would happen should he be even scratched by the blade. He would be paralized almost instantly, and would die in three days, but something told him that if Sasori cut him he wouldn't give him the luxury of living for another three days. Itachi faded away. leaving the kunai's behind. Sasori put away the weapon then picked Sakura up.

"Sakura chan are you alright?" he placed her down. He brushed the hair that was covering her face out of the way.

"Yeah I guess." Sakura placed her hand on her wound and healed herself. By the time she finished she was out of breath.

"Please forgive me for putting you in danger, but I only had enough time to make one fake. I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so worried that you would get really hurt." he buried his face in her hair.

"I was so scared." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori kissed her neck. "Hey I'm still a little sore there." Sakura groaned. Sasori pressed his lips against hers.

"I know you were baby, but you don't need to be anymore." Sasori whispered in her ear. He ran his lips across her skin until he got back to her mouth. Sakura moaned.

"Sasori not know it's only been a week." Sakura reminded him.

"Right sorry." Sasori laid down next ot her and embraced her. "I need to learn a little restraint." Sasori laughed. Shortly after they found themsleves falling asleep once again.

**2 days later**

Konan approached the hideout, Pein by her side. As they got closer they realized Sakura was sitting outiside on a rock.

Sakura sat there deep in her thoughts. 'Sasori how will you react if my susptions are correct? What if I am pregnet. I'm so confused! I don't want you to leave me! I just don't know! I'm not even sure if I am, but I just have this feeling that I am, and I have no family to help me! What should I do?! Konan I wish you were here right now... I really need someone that's a girl like me to talk to. If only Ino were here she would listen... but I'll probably never see her ever again along with everyone else.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura are you ok? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Konan asked. Sakura looked in Konan's direction.

"I'm just thinking, but now that you're here I need to talk to you." Sakura replied.

"Is it about Itachi? Sasori? Who, what?" Konan asked.

"Well it's about both me and Sasori." Sakura said.

"I see... well let's go inside and we can talk." Konan suggested.

"Hey girl is everything alright you seem kinda depressed?" Pein asked. Sakura was surprised he actually cared enough to ask. "It's not like I care or anything just when people get depressed they don't do anything we cant afford that so I will help get you out of it as soon as possible." Pein added.

'Never mind he doesn't give a shit!' Sakura sighed. "No I'm fine Leader Sama." Sakura lied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck at lying?" Pein saw right through her act like everyone else.

"I've heard that." they entered the hideout. Sasori ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura why did you just leave without saying anything I've been looking everywhere!" Sasori yelled.

"What am I four? And you didn't think to look outside Sasori kun." Sakura folded her arms.

"Alright spill your upset about something! You've been acting strange for about three days now!" Sasori demanded.

"It's nothing I swear Sasori kun! I just need to talk with Konan ok." Sakura forced a smile then ran off.

"Wait Sakura!" Sasori called after her. 'Sakura it almost seems like we're growing apart... was it to soon? What could possibly be wrong? I need to know... she's probably going to tell Konan! I need to hear this converstion!' Sasori followed them at a slower pace so they didn't notice him. They walked into the room. Sakura closed the door behind her.

"So what's wrong?" Konan asked.

"Well it's just I think that I may..."

"Hey Sasori no Donna what are you doing?" Deidara snuck up behind Sasori. Sasori jumpped. He punched Deidara on the head.

"Shut up you fool! Do you want them to know that we're listening in on the converstion?!" Sasori yelled in a hushed voice. Sasori put his ear to the door. "Damn I don't know what they're talking about!" Sasori cursed.

"It's positve!" Sakura yelled. "AHHhh Konan just kill me now!" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura it's not that bad! Just calm down!" Konan tried to calm her down.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Sakura's pregnet!" Deidara whispered. Sasori looked at Deidara. His eye twitched twice then he fell back unconcious."Sasori no Donna come on wake up" Deidara shook him, but Sasori was out of it.

**in the room (at begining of converstion)**

"I think I may be pregnet." Sakura addmited.

"Oh my god Sakura no way! You mean you finally did it with Sasori! Good for you!" Konan dropped the bag she had been holding.

"Can we get back to the issue here?" Sakura requested.

"Ok well you don't know for sure, so use one of my pregnecy tests I have. I keep them just in case you know." Konan instructed.

"Ok I'll be right back." Sakura walked into the bathroom that was in the room. 1 minute later she walked out. She walked up to Konan.

"So are you?" Konan questioned.

"I tested positive!!" she cried out. "Konan just shoot me now!" Sakura begged.

"Sakura just calm down! You should be happy! Don't you wanna tell Sasori?" Konan tried to comfort her.

"But I don't think this is what Sasori wants! Konan I don't know what I should do!" Sakura started sobbing.

"Sakura relax and let me tell me something. I know you feel confused, don't know where to turn I understand." Konan hugged her.

"You mean... you were..." Sakura stared up at her.

"Yeah it was a couple of years ago, and I was so confused I thought the same thing Pein wouldn't want a child and I did something really stupid. You know that herb that will end a pregency? I used that and well surprise, surprise when I finally told Pein about it he was upset, because he said he would have struggled, but that didn't mean he didn't want to have a child with me." Konan smiled her eyes tearing up from the memory. "I made a terrible mistake Sakura and I don't want you to do the same." she told her. "So you have to tell him ok." Konan said.

"I will thank you Konan." Sakura thanked her then walked out of the room. She saw Sasori lying on the ground unconcious Deidara hovering over him trying to wake him up.

"Oh Sakura san you mind helping me wake him up?" Deidara asked.

"Actually can you do that and when he wakes up tell him to meet me." Sakura requested.

"Ok, but where?" Deidara asked.

"He'll know." Sakura walked away. "Oh and to wake him up just say something like Itachi's trying to kill me it will work trust me!" Sakura advised. She left.

"Sasori no Donna Itachi's trying to kill Sakura san!" Deidara shouted. Sasori sprang up to his feet.

"Where is that bitch! I won't let him touch my Sakura!" Sasori hissed. Deidara stood up.

"Wow it actually worked. Don't worry Sasori no Donna! Sakura san is fine. I did that to wake you up." Deidara smiled.

"Huh... So then where's Sakura?" Sasori demanded.

"I don't know she told me to have you meet her!" Deidara backed off.

"Where?!"

"She said you would know!" Deidara told him.

"Oh I see, but why there? I know it's where I... It must be really important then." Sasori rushed off. 'Sakura chan why there? It has to be something that would change us cause that place is our spot... the place where I proposed to you. He came to the area with cherry blossom trees. Fall was approaching and the flowers had already died. He found Sakura sitting in the same place as when he proposed to her. "Sakura chan?"

Sakura looked up at him. She smiled, but it was more sad then happy. "Sasori kun I..." Sasori embraced her and kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

"Sakura please just tell me! When you're like this I feel so distant from you. I'm worried did Itachi do something to you? Not knowing... and seeing you in some kind of pain it's unbareable" Sasori sobbed.

"Sasori kun are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and I don't care." Sasori buried his face in her hair.

"I was gonna tell you, but are you ready?" Sakura wondered. Sasori took one step back waiting to hear what it was. "Sasori I'm... I'm... I'm pregnent!" Sakura finally blurted out. Sasori felt like a ton of bricks were thrown at him. He stared at Sakura for a few moments then walked over to her.

"With my child?" Sasori asked his voice a bit shaky. Sakura nodded.

"Please Sasori don't leave me!" Sakura begged "It can be fixed. I know a way! There's an herb I can use! It will end this!" Sakura fell to her knees. "Please just don't leave me!" Sasori kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. There will be no need for that my love. Oh Sakura did you honestly think I would ever leave you?" Sasori questioned.

"Well I just thought that you..."

"That I wouldn't want a child? Well only with you my dear only with you... I'll always love you no matter what! Never dought this for a second." Sasori heved a sigh feeling that everything had been settled. neither of them seemed to notice Deidara and Hidan sitting in a high up tree watch as this all went down.

"Man those two are meant for eachother yeah." Deidara smiled.

"This means we're gonna be parents doesn't it." Sasori stated.

"Yes Sasori... it does, but I think your gonna be a great Father! You'll be fine! It will be a learning procecss but we can handle it!" Sakura winked.

"Actualy to be perfectly honest I just don't wanna be like my parents or your parents... that's what I've been scared of. Also it's going to be stressful and when I lose my temper it's not always good." Sasori addmited. "Oh and we have to tell Leader sama unforchently. I won't let you stay here when you get further into the pregnecy. I know a place where we can go. and another thing. You not getting in any fights any time soon. I don't care if you feel like a four year old with these rules ur not going to be fighting, punching people into walls, or anything that could get you hurt got it?" Sasori told her.

"Damn Sasori no Donna that's harch un!"

"Are you kidding me? Sasori your a born parent! So don't kid yourself." Sakura hugged him. "Sasori how do you do it? Your always so calm." Sakura whispered.

"No I'm not. When your hurt or something goes wrong I'm the exact oppiste of calm." Sasori didn't believe that. Sakura kissed him. Sasori placed his hands on her shoulders. He knocked her over and into the pool of water that was right beside them.

"Holy crap!" Deidara cracked up.

"Wait I just realized that if Sakura's pregnet that means they can't complete my dare!" Hidan realized.

"You sick and twisted man you!" Deidara punched Hidan out of the tree.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hidan yelped.

"Opps guess my hand just slipped! Sorry dude!"

"Fuck you all!" Hidan shouted

**TBC**

It's done! The scene I've been planning for a month now! That's right this is not where I had intended it to go at all! infact it was supposed to end a long time ago! around chapter ten was when I had planned putting the big ending. Wow how things change! well anyways will probably be two to three weeks before I update next because of my other story.

please review

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	20. a forced return

Note: ok peoples i finished updates for my other story so this is my main focus.

**A forced return **

**about 4 months earlier**

**In Konoha**

The 5th Hokage sat her desk flipping through the mountain of paperwork that sat there. Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade Naruto, Lee, and Tenten just returned from their mission." Shizune told her master.

"Oh I see... thank you Shizune."

"Lady Tsunade you've been very quite lately. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"I'm just so confused! Why would Sakura kill Sasuke and why would she run off with that Sasori kid? I thought they broke up." Tsunade wondered.

"Well Lady Tsunade we have reason to believe that they got back together and also that..." Shizune couldn't finish her sentence because someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade ordered. The door opened and a young man stepped in. "By the gods how on earth......?!"

**4 months later (current time)**

"WHOO! Yeah, ya got a love Akatsuki game night" Deidara fell backwards obviously drunk.

"Hells yeah! While the women are away the men shall play!" Sasori was drunk as well. This is what always happened when the girls went on missions.

"First time drinking Sasori no Donna?" Deidara assumed.

"Yeah I never had Sake before cause technically I was under aged before I turned myself into a puppet." Sasori hiccuped. **(got to have a bit of comedy)**

"Donna aren't you still under aged?"

"I've been alive longer then you so I really don't give a shit. I mean really Tobi's 16 right? Well it ain't stopping him!" Sasori pointed to Tobi dancing. Deidara picked up his shot glass.

"You got a point there Donna. I just hope you don't get into a habbit of drinking when ya got a kid on the way." Deidara noted.

"I don't intend to do anything of the sort I trust you have no problems with drinking Deidara cause if you do I certainly don't want my child around you!" Sasori was drunk, but still had common sense and was pretty much thinking clearly.

"Relax Donna only once a month if I'm lucky do I have a drink. I just hope you realize that if Sakura and Konan come back now we're screwed!" Deidara chuckled.

"Shit your right!" Sasori realized. Almost as if on que the entrance to the hideout opened. Konan and Sakura walked in.

"We're back from grocery shopping boys! How did everything go?" Sakura smiled. but it faded. She saw everyone of the boys standing there either with Sake in their hand or where acting so strange that the only explanation was that they were drunk. She even saw Sasori, her husband **(yes they are married)**possibly drunk. She dropped what she was holding Konan did the same.

"Sasori!"

"Pein!" they yelled. All the boys ran except for those two who were to scared to move.

"Wait a second come on let's talk this out! Konan?" Pein shook with fear.

"Sakura allow us to explain!" Sasori begged. They kneeled down beside their lovers and glared at them.

"Are you drunk?" the two girls asked. The guys shook their heads.

"What color is the sky?" Sakura asked.

"What year is it?" Konan asked.

"Purple." Sasori answered.

"1985." Pein answered.

"Wrong answer!" the girls screamed.

"Ow ow ow ow owwwwwwww! Sakura ow that's my ear I need that!" Sakura was pulling him by the ear.

"The pain!" Pein was was even less lucky he was being pulled by his hair.

"Sasori I need to talk to you outside!" Sakura glared.

"Pein honey let's have a little talk shall we?" Konan dragged Pein into their room. Sakura pulled Sasori outside. Once there she left him lying on the ground. She faced away from him.

"Sakura I'm sorry allow me to..." Sasori stood up, but Sakura turned around and punched Sasori in the face. She meant to punch the tree behind him.

"Oh Sasori opps I didn't mean to hit you!" Sakura kneeled down beside him. He was bleeding.

"I understand your mad at me no need to make excuses, but did you have to punch damnit?!" Sasori seemed slightly ticked off.

"Sasori I'm not mad I'm just confused and frustrated." Sakura put her hand on his face healing him. He was looking away from her. "Sasori honey look at me!" she made him look at her. "Just explain why you did it alright." Sakura hugged him.

"Well it started when you guys left. Hidan pulled out the sake that he had kept hidden and told me to have some. I said no, Sakura would kill me if I was drunk. Then they started laughing at me saying that you were controlling me and I had no freedom to do anything... so you see I did to prove that I make my own decisions and you don't control me I'm sorry." Sasori buried his face in her chest.

"Even when you upset you're a perv aren't you!" Sakura teased. "Well I can understand that I hated when everyone in Konoha said that you were using me and that you never loved me, but I know that, that's not true. After everything we gone through together I'd be shocked if you didn't love me cause you'd be going to the extreme!" Sakura kissed him briefly. Sasori pulled her back.

"You still really believe a peice of shit like him loves you?! How gulable can you get Sakura? Well I supose I forgive you for it." they heard a voice above them. They looked up. 3 people stood in a high up tree Naruto, Rock Lee, but the last was what shooked them the most.

"Impossible!" Sasori mumbled.

"Sasuke! How on earth are you alive? I killed you myself!" Sakura stood up. So to did Sasori.

"Well when you called me I found it rather suspicious that you had forgiven me just like that, so I sent a look alike over to your house and waited to see if he came out alive." Sasuke explained. "I had to lie low for about a week to make sure you were gone and not coming back."

"No that was a real person you... or he was bleeding and very dead when we left!" Sakura pointed out.

"Ah well to create the look alike I use an ANBU member disguised as myself to do the dirty work and well I also used one of my newest jutsu to make sure he acted like me and had no thoughts that were his own." Sasuke added with a smile. "So you see Sakura I've been alive all this time. Now I'm here to take you back to Konoha whether you like it or not!" he jumped down from the tree along with everyone else.

Sasori stepped in front of her. "Stay away from **my **Sakura, Uchiha! If you even try to take her from me I'll kill you!" Sasori almost reminded Sasuke of Naruto. "Far to many people have hurt her and well I consider you one of them!" Sasori pulled out a scroll.

"And you're saying that you're not?" Sasuke grinned when he saw the expression on Sasori's face."So tell me puppet do you honestly think you can beat me?" Sasuke didn't seem worried at all.

"Don't be so confident I'm giving the same treatment as your brother. Cause to be perfectly honest you both tick me off!" Sasori hissed.

"My brother you say well I don't know what quarl you have with him and quite frankly I don't care, but know this Itachi is my kill and Sakura is mine as soon as I separate your head from your shoulders." Sasuke drew his blade.

"Enough! You've really got some nerve talking to me like that you brat!" Sasori summoned his puppet. Rock Lee had snuck behind them and gotten ready to grab Sakura when given the signal to do so.

"**Hajimarimasu**!" they declared. The battle began. The puppet wielded a blade which Sasori took like in the fight with Itachi and wielded it himself. They lept into the air. The sound of clashing swords rang out. it was then close up Sasuke noticed something about Sasori. His eyes were a different color. He looked different from before.

"Tell me puppet just what are you? You're different from before! What in the 7 hells happened to you? You're stronger, faster and have temper just like Naruto!" Sasuke avowed.

"My past is none of your concern brat! Now then the time for talk is long over! From here on out we shall let our blades do the talking for us." Sasori announced.

"Very well." they separated from the clash. Rock Lee knew now was the time to act. He grabbed Sakura.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh put me down Lee!" Sakura ordered.

"I can not! I have been given strict orders from Lady Tsunade not to come back with out you!" Lee refused.

"Sakura!" Sasori whirled around as soon as he heard her cry out.

"Keep your eyes on me! I'm your opponent not them!" Sasuke attempted to lop Sasori's head right off, but failed.

"You Uchiha's you just don't like to be forgotten do you!" Sasori threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached. Sasuke dodged it, but Sasori had already gone to help Sakura. Lee passed Sakura to Naruto then hit Sasori with a Leaf Hurricane.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasori was sent flying into a tree.

"Sasori!" Sakura cried out. "Naruto let me go!" Sakura pleaded.

"Forgive me Sakura chan! Sasori isn't the man you think he is! He's been deceiving you this entire time. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth!" Naruto apologized.

"And just how do you know what Sasori's like? You don't know anything about him and now I dought you even know me!" Sakura snarled.

"Sakura chan... It's not worth it! These... losers aren't worth your time! Save your breath I dought they'll listen!" Sasori huffed.

"Naruto, Lee get going I'll finish things here!" Sasuke ordered.

"Don't you dare!" Sasori reached for Sakura, but Naruto evaded him. Sasori fell. In mid air Lee kicked him once again into a tree.

"Sasori kun!" Sakura yelled and struggled. Naruto and Lee started to make their way back to the Leaf village.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sasori tried to get to his feet. Sasuke stepped in front of him. He held his Katana at his throat.

"Any last words?" Sasuke smirked.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Sasori cursed.

"You first!" Sasuke drew his blade back ready to kill him.

'NO! I refuse to die here! I have no other options! I'm going to have to use it!' Sasori held up a hand sign. Sasori started to cast a jutsu. "**Noroimasu no Sasori!**" Sasori went silent after that.

"What on earth...?!" Sasuke shook. 'Could he be like Naruto?' Sasuke wondered. 'Well I think I rather not find out what jutsu that was. We have Sakura there's no need to stay!' Sasuke attempted to flee. Sasori had other plans. Sasori was suddenly right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by his speed. "What are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Who me? I'm just your average human... with a twist! Heheheh... I wouldn't call this an ability no a curse is a much more fitting name!" Sasori grinned. "Now then let's get started. I told you that if you took her from me I'd kill you! Consider yourself lucky you're the second person to have ever seen this jutsu. Should I fail to kill now... well I certainly won't get another chance to do so." Sasori held out both his hands and clenched them into tight fists. Sasuke found it impossible to move.

"What the hell? What did you do to me?!" Sasuke snarled. He was doing a good job of hiding how scared he really was. If anything scared him it was Sasori. Faking it to this point had been easy, but Sasuke was starting to panic now. 'He's really going to kill me! Then his feelings for Sakura must be true! Wait I can save myself if I hand her over although I hate to do it, but it will save both our asses!' Sasuke realized. "Wait! Sasori I'll return Sakura to you, just spare me please!" Sasuke pleaded for his life.

"Why should I spare you? Who's gonna miss you? After everything you've done why should I allow you to live?!" Sasori questioned.

"But honestly what have I done? I mearly was trying to protect Sakura! Now I understand that you have feelings for her so I beg of you let me go and I shall return her to you!" Sasuke said. Sasori sighed.

"Fine very well _release_!" Sasori released the jutsu or so Sasuke thought. Sasuke could move again.

'Ha he fell for it!' Sasuke kicked Sasori in the face then threw him into the ground. "Feelings or no feelings Sakura's mine!" Sasori wasn't moving. Sasuke went into pursuit of Lee and Naruto. Sasuke pulled out a wireless radio and spoke into it. "Mission Sakura retrieval is complete Lady Tsunade." he reported.

"Good job Sasuke. Is Sasori dead?" Lady Tsunade who was on the other side asked.

"No Ma'am. He's far to powerful for me to beat."Sasuke told her.

"You fool! Don't you think that he will come after her?!" Tsunade reminded him.

"Then we'll be ready for him!" Sasuke assured her

**7 hours later Konoha **

Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who was being carried by Lee now approached the Leaf village. Tsunade waited for them Shizune by her side.

"Good work boys. Let's get her back to my office." Tsunade said.

"No Lady Tsunade I want you to kill me." Sakura mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sakura you'll be fine without Sasori he never loved you!" Tsunade tried to convince her.

"NO HE DID! You just don't get it.... the relationship we would have not long from now..."

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain once we get to Lady Tsunade's office I suppose." Sakura sighed. They brought her to Tsunade's office. Lee put her down. Sakura stood there she had no intention to run.

"Now Sakura please explain to us just what your relationship with Sasori was." Tsunade requested.

"You see... it probably just easier to show you." Sakura held up her hand with her ring on it. everyone in the rooms mouth hung open.

"Your married to him!" Naruto exclaimed falling backwards.

"Yes as a matter a fact it was about a month ago when I found out that I..." Sakura trailed off. She wasn't quite comfortable saying out loud just yet.

"That you what?" Sasuke asked. It was then Ino burst into the room.

"Sakura I can't believe it you're back!" Ino ran up to her best friend and hugged her. She pulled back. "Sakura have you gained a little weight? Well you were held captive by Akatsuki for four months so I can see how it happened!" Ino smiled. Sakura looked away.

"Not quite." Sakura mumbled and crossed her arms at her mid section.

"Sakura you don't mean..." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes... I'm pregnant with Sasori's child." Sakura admitted.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!!!" Sasuke screamed. "That son of a bitch raped you didn't he! I'll make him pay! When he shows up I cut his head off!" Sasuke was going completely insane.

"NO! I did it with him of my own free will! If anyone raped me it was your brother!" she shouted.

"Itachi... raped... you!" Sasuke felt like a ton of brick and a 50 pound weight had just been dropped on his head.

"Just gives me another reason to kill that bastard." Sasuke shook with rage.

"So you really love Sasori?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. "And he loves you?" she continued to question her.

"Yes he does!" Sakura avowed.

"Then we have no other choice we have to return her to him." Tsunade told her. Sakura looked up at her master. "I wish you two the best." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh Master thank you!" Sakura hugged Tsunade.

"Wait you're gonna let her go back to him?!" Sasuke yelled enraged.

"Yes I am! They have a life together and neither you nor I have the right to take that away from them!" Tsunade glared at Sasuke. That was when a chunin level ninja ran in.

"Lady Hokage! Sasori of the Akatsuki has appeared right outside the village demanding we hand over Sakura or he'll destroy the entire Leaf Village! I'm sure enough of us combined could take him down so do you..." the ninja was cut off.

"No! He's to powerful for you to beat no matter how many men you have!" Sakura warned.

"Not to worry Sakura. As for you go report to Sasori that we are returning her to him." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The ninja ran out.

"We'll walk you out Sakura." her master smiled.

"Thank you... all of you." Sakura thanked them. They started to walk her out.

**With Sasori outside the village**

"Sasori sama!" the ninja who was really one of Sasori's men approached him.

"Yes Yamino what is the responce?" Sasori asked.

"They have agreed to hand over Sakura without conflict." Yamino told him.

"Thank god." Sasori fell to his knees exhausted. The jutsu had taken a tole on his body. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up that jutsu. What a relief!" Sasori sighed. "By the way Yamino I'm setting you free I have no need to continue to use this jutsu on you." Sasori held up a release sign. Yamino smiled.

"Thank you Sasori San now I can continue my life without regret!" Yamino thanked him. Sasori then noticed that Sakura and a bunch of other were approaching. When they reached him Sasori smiled.

"Hey Sakura chan are you alright?" Sasori asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sakura started to walk up to him.

"Wait Sakura chan!" Naruto ran through the crowd to get to her. He hugged her. "Thank you for everything you helped me over come my loneliness. You better come and visit when you have a family and everything!" Naruto was crying.

"Naruto I'm sorry I always beat up on you and you're welcome and I promise to come visit." Sakura hugged him back. Ino hugged her next.

"I wish you and Sasori nothing, but happiness and I look forward to seeing you in the future." Ino smiled. Lee was next in line.

"The lotus has bloomed twice, but for you and Sasori may you to have a long and enjoyable life together." Lee gave her one last thumbs up. Tsunade embraced her student

"Sakura congrats on finding a husband and your pregnancy. We'll be waiting for you're return here sometime in the future." Sasuke awkwardly hugged her.

"Be careful Sakura my love." Sasuke stepped away. Sai ran up to the crowd

"Hey ugly you're back! Wait why is Sasori here?" Sai was confused.

"Um Sai I'm leaving again. It was nice seeing you though." Sakura smiled. Sai suddenly burst into tears.

"NOOOOO!!! Please don't leave again! I painted something just for you when you came back!" Sai clung to Sakura. Naruto grabbed Sai his shirt collar and pulled him away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Come on painty boy she has to leave!" Naruto told him.

"Sai I'll come back to visit I promise!" Sakura smiled. Sai nodded still in tears. Sakura walked over to Sasori. Sasori got to his feet and hugged her. Sakura turned to her former team mates one last time.

"Thank you everyone I'll be back." Sakura then walked off with Sasori hand in hand.

'Sakura my love I haven't given up on you just yet I still have one more trick up my sleeve.' Sasuke thought as he walked away with everyone else.

"Lady Tsunade do you think we should have told them that she had returned and was going with Sasori again?" Shizune asked.

"No the last thing Sakura needs is to know what they think." Tsunade shook her head.

**TBC**

Hey people was the chapter good? I hope you like it now to tell you what all the Japanese meant.

**Hajimarimasu: **begin or start

**Noroimasu no Sasori: **curse of the scorpion. I created this jutsu so please don't take it without permission.


	21. those who are dead are not

Note: Ok people the scene I've been planing for so long! Oh and have you people seen Twilight yet? Edward is sooooooooooooo sexy! SO if you haven't seen it yet go see it!!!!!

**Those who are dead... are not**

**1 month later**

**Sand village**

**Sasori's old house**

Chiyo sat in a chair looking at old photos that held the memories of a life that had disappeared with out a trace. Almost 21 years ago Sasori left and she had only seen him once. He was a ruthless murder and had turned his own body into a puppet. The grandson she loved and raised had died and was replaced with a monster. She had promised herself never again would she see him for ones heart can be broken only so many times before the wounds will refuse to heal. Sasori's dark path had started with his parents death, but it wasn't obvious at first. It was shortly after he became a Jonin and after Hitomi died that Chiyo noticed the dark heart Sasori possessed...

'I'll show them what true art is! They shall rue the day that they crossed me then again it will only last a few moments hahaha!' Chiyo remembered Sasori saying that the day before he left. The day he left she had walked into his room to find three corpses. Chiyo didn't believe her eyes how could this have been Sasori's doing. At that moment Sasori had walked in. He smiled. 'Ah so you've discovered my art! Is it not amazing?! I have discovered a way to turn dead bodies into my puppets and they shall retain all chakara and abilities they possessed when they were alive! Granny Chiyo I've created something that no one else can! Only I know the secret! So tell me! I'm dying to hear your thoughts on this!'

'Sasori what on earth were you thinking? These are humans lives that you're playing with! Why on earth would you do such a thing?!' Chiyo shouted.

'I had hoped that you would share my thoughts on such a matter.... but I suppose it was to much to ask, but you see Chiyo this is the evolution of the puppet master jutsu! Besides when you have talent like mine... when you have the power to do something it's hard not to try! Yes I did it for revenge, for respect but above all I did it just to prove I can!'

Chiyo had been horrified at what her grandson had done and he could see there was no convincing her that he had an outstanding discovery as he saw it. He left shortly after either destroying all evidence that he ver existed or taking it with him. He disappeared.

Now Sasori was a different person, but she didn't know that and she didn't want to know for she was still afraid of what she saw only 15 years later. A murder who had who had even gone to such great lengths as to kidnap the Kazekage and kill him thus making him a part of his collection. There was a knock on the door. Chiyo got up to answer it. When she opened the door and saw the two people standing there her hear stopped for an instant

"Hi Chiyo it's been quite a long time now hasn't it?"

**1 week later **

**Akatsuki hideout**

Sasori sat outside the hideout on a rock staring off into the . He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the three people watching him. Sakura had been sent off on a mission and Sasori was worried sick. Deidara walked up to him.

"Hey Sasori no Donna! Everything alright you've been rather quite lately and I've kinda gotten used to the Sasori that actualy talks." Deidara chuckled.

"I'm fine I suppose... it's just I'm worried sick and really freaking out at the exact same time!" Sasori buried his face in his hands. "I have five months till what I've been calling the end of the world! I am so not ready for this not to meanchan I'm not cut out for it!"

"You're probably right I just can't picture you being a..."

"Don't say it! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO INTO PANIC MODE?!" Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Relax Donna! God, does you know who know that you're so nervous about everything?" Deidara sat down next to him.

"No, and I would love it if it were to stay that way if you know what I mean." Sasori stood up.

"You're acting kind of childish Sasori no Donna." Deidara told him. Sasori punched him in the face.

"Shut up brat! I lost my childhood when I lost my parents so if it happens to rise to the surface on occasion deal it with it!" Sasori snarled.

"Donna you never did get over it did you? Your parent's death?" Deidara asked.

"No I didn't. I still miss them even today, but the worst thing is I barely remember them any more!" Sasori was almost in tears. "Also about six years ago I saw my Grandmother and she saw my dark side the side that's a murder the me that killed the Kazekage! I only wish that I could show her how much I've changed show her that I'm human not a monster! But she was so scared of me I'll never see her again I know it!"

"You know something Donna? All of us with the exception of Sakura have a major similarity. We all went down this path because of our parents." Deidara said.

"No it's the same with Sakura. Her Father abused her in several ways. She has so many scars from that mad man it's sickining!" Sasori told Deidara. "Please don't tell her I told you this she only told me apparently I'm the only person she's ever told."

"Just how did you fine out about this exactly?" Deidara knew the answer he just wanted to hear him say it.

"You sick, sick, man! You know exactly how I found out!" Sasori shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well pretty much everyone knows now what you did! Ha you have finally given up the title 40 year old virgin that's been on your back for a couple years now! Cause I mean you've give a new meaning to that expression! I thought you would have your virginity forever!" Deidara fell over laughing.

"I ain't 40 you ass hole! I'm 37 or is it 38 I'm not sure I've lost track." Sasori sighed Deidara just laughed more.

"Dude you don't even remember how old you are! You're probably like 50 and you don't even know it!"

"Shut the hell up gay boy!" Sasori flipped him off.

"Damn that one hurt!" Deidara sniffed.

"Get over it. Everyone knows you're gay! You can try to hide it with the fact you lost your virginity to a girl my guess would be some chick you saw when you were 15 and screwed her just to try to prove to you're little friends and yourself that you're not gay, but you are so except it!" Sasori grinned.

"Wow you saw right through my act just like that huh!" Deidara said. "And you're the one I've been secretly in love with for years now! Sasori's mouth hung open. He hadn't actually meant any of that.

"Sorry not interested unlike you I'm straight!" Sasori shouted.

"I'm just kidding! There's a girl I like." Deidara admitted.

"Really who?" Sasori sighed with relief

"Sasori what's your last name?" Deidara changed the topic randomly.

"Doku why do you ask and answer my question!"

"Well her name begins with an S and her last name begins with a D." Deidara smirked.

"S and D... OH YOU SICK LITTLE I AM A MAN!!!"

"NO! I mean Sakura." Deidara corrected.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that's far worse!" Sasori hissed/

"So all I'm saying is you know she kinda likes me and well the other day we got kinda drunk by the way I'm telling you this cause you're my friend and we kinda had a little fun. You know what I mean Sasori no Donna?" Deidara winked.

"Sakura would never sleep with you! So I suggest that a certian someone be quite before that someone ends up sleeping with the fishes! Do you know what I mean Deidara?" Sasori's eyes flashed with anger.

"Sasori!" he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sakura?" Sasori let go of Deidara and whirled around to see Sakura racing towards him. He greeted her with open arms. Sakura crashed into him. Sasori remained standing and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Oh Sakura thank god you're back! I was worried sick about you!" Sasori held her tight.

"Sasori mind loosening the grip a little?" Sakura requested.

"Opps! Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?!" Sasori asked.

"No don't worry I'm fine!" Sakura smiled and put her arms around Sasori's neck.

"Alright I best be going cause you two obviously have some things to talk about. Remember Donna tell her how you feel about this whole mess!" Deidara reminded a bad idea.

"Deidara you idiot!" Sasori turned around and yelled. "I had no intention to tell her about that!.... Oh crap!" Sasori turned around to find Sakura with a devastated look on her face. "Sakura..."

"Sasori what did you mean exactly did mean by that?" Sakura's eyes teared up.

"Sakura please don't get the wrong idea it's not what..." Sasori was cut off

"Don't bother! I know what you meant! You couldn't have told me 4 months ago instead of when I'm half way through?!" Sakura was crying, but yelling.

"No, Sakura please let me explain!" Sasori begged.

"Why should I?! You'll just lie to me!" Sakura yelled. "It doesn't take long Sasori! I've already become attached! I refuse to take that herb now even if it means losing you! I'll go back to Konoha back to Sasuke if you don't want me! And I actually thought you would still have the same feelings for me after this whole mess! Now I would never actually go back to Konoha or to Sasuke because I love you, but sometimes you just make me so mad I swear I could kill you! AGH!" Sakura attempted to punch him in a blind rage. Sasori was heart broken, but he still caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"Is... is that what you really think of me Sakura? That I'm just a liar that has no real feeling for you?" Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura haven't I told you time and time again that I love you and nothing could ever change that? I still do and if you'd listen you'll find out what I meant! Also if you ever leave me and maybe come back the next day I'll be dead you got it cause you're all that matter to me! You belong to me and I won't let anyone else have you!" Sasori bent her over kissing her. Sakura's anger melted away. This always happened when Sasori kissed her, no matter what she felt. If she was scared, it faded away, if she was sad her tears would automatically dry up. She almost went numb. All she felt was Sasori's love for her. When they broke away. Sakura put her arms around Sasori's neck once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so mad at you." she aplogized. Sasori picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the rock where he had been sitting to talk to her.

"Sakura what I meant was that I'm still really nervous. The thought is constantly on my mind and it scares me because no matter how much I tell myself that I'll be different from our parents the fear it won't go away, and I don't want to get so mad that I hurt you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Sasori hugged her.

"Sasori you really are terrified aren't you. Ever since I told you about what my Father did to me and showed you the scars on my back you've had this fear haven't you!" Sakura assumed.

"Yeah I have." Sasori admited ashamed.

"What did you do? You wouldn't be so afraid unless something happened in your past that you don't want to repeat and you're not proud of. So who did you hurt?"

"My girlfriend..."

"What did you do?" Sakura continued to question.

"I... I killed her! I got so mad at her when she said she was leaving me I lost my temper and killed her!" Sasori put his hand in his face.

"Now Sasori that was in the past and you have to forgive yourself! You're a different person now! You are not a murder anymore!" Sakura told him.

"You don't get it! Once you've killed someone something goes off in your head it suddenly becomes an addiction once you're a killer..... it's a life sentence! You can tame me, but completely taking my killer instict out of me is not going to happen! It's never going to happen..., but I'm trying for you, because I lost everything once! I don't ever want to see that happen again! But when I lost it all it was my own doing. You give me hope Sakura that I can change that I can be a human again a not a killer.

"But you are human!" Sakura insisted.

"No I'm not and neither will you if you stay in the Akatsuki! We're murders Sakura chan and seeing you become like me I can't bare it! This is the second reason we are leaving soon. We're not coming back! Deidara has said he would like to join us only because he's sick of being a killer to."

"Sasori look at me!" Sakura forced him to look at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me "I will never hurt another human being as long as I live!" Sakura ordered.

"I... I can't!" Sasori turned away.

"And you know something if you had done it I would have said that there's something wrong with you! You're human of course you're going to hurt people in the future because not only are you human, but you're a ninja! It's what we're trained to do! Plus you're of Akatsuki killing people has become part of you're life, but you're fighting it so hard you're driving yourself into the ground. You need just need a little more time. I have a lot of faith in you!" Sakura hugged him.

"You see it was really when you had that brush with death that I started to panic because it brought back those memories of when I kill her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sasori kun. You're a good guy and you need to believe that cause I already do." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasori grasped Sakura's hands

"Sakura.... there's... I think that as long as I have you I should be ok." Sasori kissed her softly.

"Sasori.... is that really you?" he suddenly heard a woman's voice. Sasori pulled away when he heard the voice. It was very familiar, but he hadn't heard it since childhood. Sakura and Sasori both looked up and saw two people standing there. A man and a woman.

"Sasori kun do you know them?" Sakura asked. Sasori didn't answer he just stared like he was seeing a ghost.

"No, no, it's not possible they've been dead since I was 8!" Sasori mumbled.

"Sasori it's us." the man said.

"NO! NO You're lying! My parents are dead! They were killed a long time ago! Itachi is this another one of you're tricks?!" Sasori scanned the area, but didn't sense Itachi's presents. " Why do people keep trying to torture me?!" Sasori cried out.

"Sasori!" Sakura grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You're saying those two people over there are your parents?!

"NO I'M SAYING IT'S NOT POSSIBLE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Sasori was defiantly going into a mental breakdown. He put his hands to his head. "GAAAAAAAAAAA nothing makes sense anymore! Just go away leave me be!" Sasori whimpered.

"Sasori honey calm down! I know it's hard to believe, but it's us!" the woman knelt down beside Sasori. She reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me! You're not real!" Sasori was shaking now. Sakura grabbed him.

"Sasori!" Sakura shouted. " You need to calm down! Everything is going to be alright ok." Sakura hugged him.

"Sakura chan...." Sasori clung to her. He took a deep breath and then let go.

"Alright.... n-now tell me w-who you people a-are." Sasori gulped then turned around. His face was cold, emotionless. He was starting to revert back to his old self. This was just the thing that would send him over the edge and turn him into a killer again, and when he was already unstable from all the stress he was a time bomb. The longer they hung around the more likely someone would end up dead.

"Sasori we're your parents. I know you're confused, but if you let us explain..."

"EXPLAIN?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Sasori pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab the woman. Sakura held his arm back.

"Sasori that's enough! Drop the kunai! Do you really want to be a killer again? Think about what you're about to do!" Sakura implored. Sasori hesitated, but let go of the kunai. Sasori glared at Sakura. He didn't seem to recognize her. "Sasori it's me come on fight it! You can't go back to being the way you were you just can't! You'll lose it everything all over again!" Sakura threatened. With that the scowl disappeared from Sasori's face and his eyes held the same kindness that Sakura had come to know.

"God what am I doing?! Do you understand what I meant now Sakura? Damnit why can't I control it? This blood lust? I swear I'm going to end up killing you!" Sasori was on the edge and had one foot off. "Please! Leave before I hurt you! I can't control myself and I don't want to take two more lives!" Sasori begged on his knees.

'Sasori you're fighting so hard to suppress that killer nature that became all you knew for so long.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura chan help me!" Sasori sounded like he was gasping for air. Sakura knelt down beside him and put her arms around him. "Now don't let go! You're the only person who can help me at this point."

"Sasori just calm down. I haven't seen you like this since I recovered from that attempt on taking my own life." Sakura noted.

"I know, but it can't be helped. Are they still there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sakura responded.

"I'm sorry both of you. I never wanted to hurt you I'm just so messed up right now. please forgive me." Sasori requested.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we." the woman smiled.

"Are you alright now?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine." he told her. She let go of him.

"Sasori I'm very surprised. You're different from when I last saw you." Sasori's grandmother stepped out from behind a tree.

"Granny Chiyo! Why are you here? I thought you said you hated me because of the crimes I've committed." Sasori frowned.

"I did say that, but you're parents showed up and wanted to see you so came with them." she told him. "Sasori they are your parents now if you'll hear them out they'll tell you what happened." Sasori looked to them.

"Mom, Dad?" Sasori stared. They nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for Sasori kun go over there." Sakura urged him to go over and talk to them. Sasori shook his head.

"They leave me for most of my life and now they suddenly want to be included in it. Not going to happen. It doesn't work like that. Besides I have a life now, and I'm not leaving it behind!" Sasori refused.

"Sasori these are you're parents! How can you be like that?!" Sakura was atonished that he wouldn't go and talk to his own parents.

"Sakura it's not so simple! If you found out you're parents were alive all along and had put you through hell for nothing what would be you're reaction?!" Sasori shouted.

"I'd be surprised... upset, and would feel betrayed, but above all I would be happy to see them cause their still my parents and I'll love them no matter what. Well my mom at least." Sakura mumbled the last part. Sasori was taken aback. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Honestly do you want to have your parents to leave thinking you don't care when that's not the truth at all. You've told me that loved your parents and that can't change like that!" Sakura added.

"I know you're right Sakura I just.... I don't know... I don't know if I can do it." he mumbled.

"Then I'll help you." Sakura pushed him towards them. Sasori managed to walk up to his mother.

"Mom..." Sasori smiled.

"Sasori!" She flung her arms around him. "My son finally I thought I would never see you again." she sobbed.

"You to mom." Sasori hugged her back. When she finally let go. Sasori walked over to his dad.

"Um hi dad." Sasori smiled his face slightly red.

"Good to see you again son." he held out his hand. Sasori took it. His dad pulled him closer. "By the way good job on the girl friend. She is hot!" he whispered.

"Tell me about it she's real good!" Sasori chuckled.

"Sasori!"

"Raito!" Sakura and Sasori's mother yelled.

"I don't even have to be over there to know what you're talking about!" they scowled.

"hehehe." they laughed nervously.

"Like Father like son I suppose." Sasori's mother sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sakura said.

"Well you going to introduce us to her or what Sasori?" his father smiled.

"Right! Sakura come over here a moment." Sasori requested. Sakura pointed to herself as if asking: me? "Yes you! Do you see any other Sakura's here?" Sasori laughed. Sakura shook her head. "Don't make me do it the hard way." he sighed. Sakura stayed put. "Alright have it you're way." Sasori attached Chakara strings to her. He had her walk towards him.

"Sasori did you really have to do this." Sakura sighed.

"If someone had come over here when they were asked we wouldn't have had to." Sasori chuckled. He put one arm around her waist. "This is my wife Sakura." he introduced her.

"Then you two are married that wonderful!" his mother exclaimed. "How long have you two been married?" she asked.

"4 months ma'am." Sakura answered.

"Really well that's great! So are two planning on having any kids?" Sasori's mother asked.

"Well as a matter a fact Sakura's pregnent now." Sasori told them. Sakura blushed.

"Congratulations you two! When did you find out?" Sasori's mother hugged Sakura.

"Well... um we were rather surprised when we found out. It was unexpected really, but it's been four months since then. That's what that whole argument was about. I thought Sasori was just telling me it wasn't what he wanted." Sakura's face was bright red.

"So then you decided to get married because of the pregnecy?" his Father asked.

"Well that's part of it we were already engaged when we found out." Sasori told them.

"But what do you plan to do Sasori? You couldn't possibly raise a child here!" Chiyo interrogated.

"We don't really know... we're going to leave soon though. We've already spoken to our leader about it." Sasori frowned.

"The only place you're going Sasori is hell!" Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke what the hell do you want? Didn't we agree that you were to leave us alone and let us live our lives?!" Sasori growled.

"Sasuke why won't you give up already?! I will never be with you and you can do nothing to make me go back to Konoha! Just go you're wasting you're time trying to bring me back." Sakura scowled.

"I thought as much Sakura chan. And you know something you have a point! There is nothing I can do to make you come back, but I know two people who can. The two who have more authority over you then the Hokage. If I had to guess... if you're afraid of anyone this is them. I believe it's been close to 10 months since you've seen them. When You and that shit head Sasori started dating." Sasuke stepped aside. Two people a man and a woman stepped into view. The man had a furious look on his face and the woman looked slightly frightened.

"What on earth?! Sasuke is this some kind of joke?!" Sakura shouted.

"It's no joke Sakura chan they've been alive all this time. They were captured then dropped in the middle of nowhere so it took them some time to return, but by that time you had already left the village with that scum." Sasuke glared at Sasori.

"Sakura chan who are they?" Sasori asked. Sakura bit her lip.

"They're my parents." she finally admitted.

"Sakura Haruno get you're ass over here right now!"her father ordered. Sakura looked at Sasori. "Now you little bitch!"

"Yes sir." Sakura lowered her head. She walked over to him.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little bitch! You've got some nerve running of with a piece of junk like him!"

"Don't insult him! Sasori is everything to me! I would give my life for his if I had to!"

"Shut you're mouth did I say you could talk?! Now you sad excuse for a daughter you're coming back to Konoha!"

"No I won't! I belong to Sasori now! He's my husband and you can't control me anymore! I'm not 7 years old anymore I'm not useless I'm not afraid of you!" Sakura snarled.

"Excuse me?! How dare you talk to me that way! I'll teach you to show a little respect!" He aimed to punch her. Sakura's first instinct was to protect her child so she guarded her midsection. Sakura's mother gasped. "Why would you protect that area? Unless..." It hit him. "You whore!" he slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground.

"But I'm not a whore Sasori is the only man I ever gave myself to!" Sakura got to her feet. "I love him and who are you to tell me that I can't have a family with him?!" Sakura shouted.

"Listen you slut I am going to pound you so hard you'll wish you'd never been born! That thing... child what ever you want to call it is an abomination and doesn't deserve to exist!" he pulled out a kunai.

"Shut up you pig! Don't you dare insult my baby like that! This is my life! My relationship! My child!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why you fucking whore I should kill you for you're incolence, but I won't! Instead..." he grabbed her and turned her away from him.

"Father please don't!" she knew what he was going to do. He pressed her up against a tree, holding her up with one arm and holding the kunai with the other. He stabbed her then shredded the skin. Sakura screamed bloody murder. He continued to torture her one cut after another and Sasori couldn't seem to move. He finally couldn't take seeing his wife being hurt so. He charged at him pulling out a kunai that was coated in poison.

"Stop hurting my Sakura!" Sasori attempted to pludge the kunai into Sakuras fathers body. Her father knocked him out of the way and into a tree.

"Kurai that's enough you're killing her! We can't take her away from him. They have a life together we can't take that away from them! Besides you were the one who killed our son I'm not going to let you kill our daughter! If you kill someone kill me!" her mother dared.

"You're brave woman, but so stupid! No, this pathetic, worthless, useless, slutty girl is going to die then if you still insist yes I'll kill you."

"But you told that my big brother Kukai died on a mission. Father you killed him! You took my big brother away from me?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Actually Mr. Haruno why don't we try something? We'll let Sasori chose!" Sasuke grabbed Sasori's mother and teleported quickly right next to Sakura's father.

"Yes why don't we." he threw the blood soaked kunai on the ground, but still held her up by her arms.

"Sasori!" his mother cried out.

"So what's it gonna be Sasori? Are you going to save your Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Or are you going to save her?" Sakura's father gave him the other option. Sakura was unconscious from loss of blood.

"Sasori forget about me you need to save your wife and unborn child. We should have died years ago anyways." his mother smiled.

"No! That's bull! if anyone is dying today it's Sasuke and that son of a bitch over there!" he pointed to Sakura's dad.

"Wrong answer puppet! Now we're going chose for you!" Sasuke yelled. "Mr. Haruno kill her!" Sasuke ordered.

"With pleasure!" he pulled out another kunai and held it at Sakura's throat.

"NO! Don't touch her! Please I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" Sasori begged.

"How pathtic you won't be missed." he slit her throat and let her fall.

"Sakura!!!!!" Sasori raced over knocking them out of the way and catching her right before she hit the ground. "Sakura chan no! Please don't go! I lost you once I can't lose you again! Open your eyes damnit! Why.... why are you always hurt because of me? You're gone again, and this time I can't do anything to bring you back!" he sobbed. Deidara rushed out to see what was going on. When he saw Sakura covered in blood in Sasori's arms he gasped.

"Ah no... Sasori no Donna!" he ran up to him. "What in the seven hells happened to her? She's a bloody mess! Wait don't tell me she's dead!" Deidara was horrified. Sasori nodded.

"My Sakura how could I have let this happen? We should have never.... if I had just... oh what the point I've lost you there's no point in living anymore." Sasori kissed her well aware she couldn't feel it. her body was losing it's warmth and Sasori was now covered in her blood.

"Can't you bring her back with that same jutsu?!" Deidara suggested.

"No that's a one time only thing. It's different then my grandmothers jutsu, but still has a high price to pay. Things that are dead should stay dead which is why all techniques are one time only. I gave up part of my soul to bring her back. If I do it again I'll be an empty shell. There would be no point in it." Sasori stood up leaving her body there. "Sakura my love I'm going to avenge you're death. It wasn't your time." Sasori was suddenly filled with anger. He pointed to the two men. Sasuke had let go of Sasori's mother so she was safe. "You two I'm going to tear you apart for what you've done!" Sasori glared. "To think that I would have to use this more then twice in my life just shows you that this world is rotten!" Sasori made 2 dozen hand signs. "Sasuke you've only seen part of this jutsu and not even at it's full power! Get ready!" Sasori's eyes were suddenly blood red. His body glowing had a slight red glow to it.

"What the hell? He looks like Naruto! Is he some kind of monster too?!" Sasuke wondered.

"No I already told you this jutsu is like a curse. It can allow me to do things you can't possibly imagine, but I'll be temporally paralyzed after so this is the end of the line for the three of us! **Noroimasu no Sasori!**" he announced. Sasori held out his hands making them into fists. Sasuke and Sakura's father felt themselves being crushed by some invisible force.

"Chiyo you didn't! That jutsu! I know it was his duty to learn it, but in a situation like this he's going to kill someone! That technique is deadly! He's giving up his body just to kill these two people! If he doesn't finish them off quickly then he'll destroy himself! These affects are very similar to a bijus power you should know that!" Sasori's mother exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but I didn't teach him that much of the jutsu he's mastered it on his own. I told you he's a genius, but that's what makes him extremely deadly." Chiyo said. Sasori then attached Chakara strings to they're bodies, but they were different from the ones he normally used. One set connecting to Sakura's father's body was thicker then normal, and the other attached to Sasuke were thinner. Also the thicker ones connected at his forehead, neck, stomach, left leg and right leg. Sasuke's were weaved around his head arms, neck and center.

"I really hate how this jutsu has an incantation, but it's not that big a deal I'm going to kill you! _Burned by the very flames of hell that you shall be casted into. Thou shall suffer an eternity of torture_. _Embrace the grasp of death and fade into nothingness. Now begone from this world demon!_ _hi o tsukemasu_!" suddenly black flames began burning there way down the strings and on to Sasuke's body. His body was engulfed in seconds then was nothing, but ashes. Sasuke only got out one scream before his death. "Now to get rid of you_! Remain a part of the earth till the end of time. Prepare thy self! Return to your origin. Become one with the earth once more! Horoboshimasu!"_this time the strings turned to stone and pointed at that. They pierced through his body crushing any bones in there way. He didn't even have time to scream. He then crumbled to dust. Sasori dispelled the jutsu leaving him temporally paralyzed.

"Sasori!" his mother rushed over to him. "How could you have tried something so risky?! You could have killed yourself!" she yelled.

"I don't care. I already told you Sakura was everything and anything to me and now she's gone. I see no reason for my existence. Mother I have something to ask of you." he said.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"Will you take this kunai and plunge it into my heart?" Sasori requested.

"What are you crazy?! Of course I won't! This is the first time I've seen you in god knows how many years! I'm not taking your life!" she refused to kill him.

"Mom please! I'm begging you! Just end it for me!" he pleaded.

"No Sasori I won't! You can come back to the sand village! I realize you're heart broken, but time will heal the wounds." she told him.

"You don't get it! I would do it myself if I could move! I want to follow her! She made me not only feel human, but it's because of her I am human! She meant so much more then you could possibly ever understand!" he shouted.

"I'll do it Donna." Deidara took the kunai.

"Thank you Deidara." Sasori thanked him.

"So long my friend." Deidara cringed as he raised the kunai.

"Don't do it!" Chiyo cried. It was to late Deidara aimed the kunai, but no one noticed his hand shaking. He let his arms fall. Sasori closed his eyes.

'Sakura.' Sasori thought. To his surprise he was not dead. He looked to his side. The kunai had been plunged into the ground.

"Donna I'm... I'm sorry I just can't do it! You're my only friend! Yes I consider you my friend even though you don't!" Deidara stepped away.

"Deidara you are my friend." Sasori smiled. "But as a friend please take that kunai and kill me!" Sasori begged.

"Wait Sasori! There's another solution to this problem!" Chiyo told him.

"And that would be Granny Chiyo?" Sasori asked.

"I'll bring her back using my jutsu. I can tell this isn't just some girl to you. Just promise me you'll protect her with your life." she smiled.

"But you'll die." Sasori stated.

"Yes that's true, but if it means my grandson and the woman he loves can live happily together then so be it." Chiyo walked over to Sakura's body.

"Granny Chiyo I haven't said this in so long, but if I don't I'll never get the chance." Sasori bit his lip. "I love you." he told her. she smiled. She placed her hands over Sakura and they glowed blue.

"Sasori if you want to save your child then I'll have to use some of your life as well." she looked to him. Sasori held out his hand and placed it on top of Chiyos hands. He winced as his life was taken from him and transferred into Sakura's body. 5 minutes went by and the glow faded. Chiyo appeared to have fainted, but was really dead. "Chiyo thank you." two tears slid down Sasori's face. He gathered all his strength and laid right next to the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Sakura. He felt himself losing consciousness. He passed out. Of course his head rested on her chest.

**???**

'Am I dead? Did Granny Chiyo go over and take my life to? Sakura I want to see you, but if I'm dead then I won't... ever.' Sasori wondered he was. He felt some one shake him.

"Sasori, Sasori, Sasori kun wake up!" the voice whispered

'Sakura chan?' his eyes flickered open. Sakura hovered over him smiling.

"Welcome back lover." she joked. He smiled and sat up.

"I'm alive then?" he questioned.

"Of course silly." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Um I hate to ask this, but what happened to my father, Sasuke, and my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well Sasuke and your father......... I killed them. Your mother is safe." Sasori sighed.

"Ok thank you, but um Sasori your grandmother is dead." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah I know. She gave her life to bring you back. In other words she took your place in the after life." he frowned.

"I see... she shouldn't have done that. It would have been better off leaving me dead." Sakura mumbled. Sasori gripped her shoulders.

"Don't you dare say such things! Yes she meant a lot to me, but you mean EVERYTHING! With out you I'm dead alright?!" Sasori said sternly. "I guess Achemly and ninja arts have similarities after all."

"You mean like the law of equivalent exchange?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah like that. To get something we have to give something up."

**TBC**

Alright people long chapter right well I had A LOT of time to do it. I ended up in the ER on Tuesday coming out with bruised ribs and a sprained shoulder. so I was out of school for awhile (sigh) soooooooooooo bored. anyways more about this chapter I wanted this chapter to end with some kind of a message at the end even though I had hoped to get Sasori's parents explanations in, but I think I'll save that for next chapter. Sakura's father's name means darkness and Sasori's father's name mean light and pronounced lighto if u watch death note you of course would know this. Ummm let's see have I forgotten anything... I don't think so. Jutsu belongs to me it in the near future is going to copy written not joking! so please ask first. Oh before I forget what did you people think of the incantations for the jutsu? Also the story is near it's end, but I will have a sequal coming out soon after that end. I say that maybe 5-6 chapter left.

please review (I will respnd 2 every single one if you people do)

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	22. Explantions

Note: Yayz finally winter break having a party, having a party (not really I'm a total geek) Well anyways this chapter is mostly a flashback within a flashback if that makes sense.... I have no idea! Wow can you tell I haven't taken my meds lately?! No seriously I have 2 take shit like that cause I'm SPED! GOD DAMNIT! Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS or happy holidays or what ever the hell you say! I got a friggen WII! I kick ass at naruto clash of ninja revolution!. Alright since it's the holidays i just want to say something nice to all who read my story. Thank you so much! You're all so supportive! I've been rereading a lot lately and realized WOW my story had improved and changed so much! I only hope I can keep this up and also the sequel to this which the title has not been finalized just yet are just as great! Well enough talk on to the chapter!

**IMPORTANT!!!!: **this does have some repeated info, but some was not written in the last chapter please read the whole thing. Also the stuff I put in twice I rewrote most of it so it's better and has (again) crucial info to the story.

**Explanations**

Sasori stood up along with Sakura.

"Sasori now's probably the right time to explain everything." Sasori's father said.

"No not yet I want to know who's watching us right now!" Sasori growled.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice it, but oh well. Yuuki we're know you're there come on out now." Sasori's father ordered. A young girl no more then 12 stepped into view. She had long brown hair that was tied back. She wore a sleeveless top and a short skirt.

"A little girl?" Sakura stared.

"Yuuki didn't we tell you to stay behind and we would be back." Sasori's father frowned.

"Yes, but when you told me who you were going to go find after everything you've told me I just had to meet him!" Yuuki shouted.

"Who is she?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori this is your little sister, Yuuki." his mother introduced her. Yuuki smiled sweetly. Sasori passed out.

"Sasori kun wake up!" Sakura shook him, but he was out of it. "I guess there's only so many surprises a guy can take in a day." she sighed. Sasori's eyes flickered open. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Sasori folded his arms

"No this is it."

"Good I can't take anything else." Sasori laughed.

"Um excuse me for a second." Sakura walked away for a moment.

"Sakura chan you ok?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah just fine." Sakura faked a smile, but Sasori couldn't tell the difference. Sakura was getting better at the whole lying thing.

"Big brother I've wanted to meet you for so long now! Ever since mommy and daddy told me about you I wanted to meet you! I want to know everything about you!" Yuuki ran up to her brother.

'Big brother.... I'll have to get used to that one that's for sure.' Sasori thought and tried to smile. "Uh yeah." 'I hope Sakrua chan's ok. She seemed upset about something.'

"Who was that girl you were with?" Yuuki asked.

"Sakura my wife." Sasori responded not fully paying attention. "Mother do me a favor and go make sure Sakura's ok." he requested.

"Sure." his mother walked in the direction that Sakura had gone in. She found Sakura leaned up against a tree crying.

"Sakura are you alright?" she asked. Sakura obviously hadn't heard her coming because she was clearly startled by her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming. I had hoped none of you would see me like this." Sakura sighed.

"No it's not that! What's wrong? You can't be crying for nothing." she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"....... Well to be honest Sasori and I really connected once we thought we both had no parents of siblings. I never told him about my big brother only because I was still suffering from his death. He was everything to me before Sasori and now. He has you two. I figured hey I can deal with that I had the worlds worst parents anyways big whoop, but then..... his little sister..... that just..... he has no idea how lucky he is to have a sibling that cares about him even though she's never met him. Kukai and I were very close, and to be honest he looked a little bit like Sasori. It's probably why I got so attached to him so fast. Of course the situation is different now I love Sasori as my husband, but at first I loved him like he was my brother." Sakura told her. "Now he's all I have so I feel some what alone. I have no one, but him so I quite honestly hope you're not still planning to bring Sasori back with you, because I'll be left with no one."

"We are still going to bring him back, but...... not with out bringing his wife along to." Sasori's mother smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura chan?!" Sasori called for her.

"I'll be right there!" She responded. Sasori walked her way anyways. He saw her face red like she had been crying.

"Sakura chan are you ok baby girl?" he rushed over to her embracing her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sasori I just had a bit of a mood swing that's all." she lied not wanting to worry him.

"You've gotten better, but you still suck at lying about anything! Now tell me the truth what's wrong. Keeping it locked up inside does neither of us any good ok!"

"Can I tell you later?" she requested.

"Fine, but I will remember so don't think I'll forget and you'll be off the hook my love." he gave in. Sakura was being far to persistent. Yuuki was peeking around a tree. She frowned. Her big brother only seemed to care about his wife and didn't pay any attention to her. She felt forgotten. Now that was not the case it was simply that Sasori was concerned about Sakura. At that moment Hidan and Kakuzu walked out of the hideout.

"Look Kakuzu you fucker shut the hell up before I cast my curse on your pathetic self!" Hidan threatened.

"Hidan shut up! You need to watch you're friggen language!" Sakura was trying not to swear herself.

"Oh if it isn't the cute bitch! Holy mother of Jashin! Sakura did you have the kid already?!" he noticed she was covered in blood.

'CHA let me at him! I'll wring his fucken neck!' Sakura's inner-self shouted.

"No Hidan I still have 5 months until I give birth so I suggest you shut up! I'm not in the best mood right now!" Sakura glared. Sasori had seen Sakura very few times, but he knew it was best to keep his distance so he didn't get his ass kicked like Hidan was about to.

"Jeez I thought you didn't get PMS when you were pregnat!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Hidan do you have a death wish or something?!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Teh what's she gonna do? I wish the bitch could fucken kill me!" Hidan chuckled.

"Hidan you're a dead man!" Sakura charged at him and punched him into a tree "Hell yeah!" Sasori's parents stared at Sasori.

"She's uh very energetic I suppose you could say." Sasori laughed nervously. Sakura punched the ground splitting the ground.

"Yeah with insane strength!" Sasori's father added.

"That's a lot of power for a little girl!" Hidan said as he climbed out of the ditch.

"Yeah well this little girl can kick your immortal ass!" Sakura shook her fist at Hidan then walked away

"I kind of have a thing for girls who are good fighters." Sasori smiled. "Now I have to yell at her." Sasori sighed.

"That felt good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Sasori yelled.

'shit!' she thought.

"Didn't I say you wouldn't be doing any fighting because of recent events?!" Sasori folded his arms obviously mad at her.

"Yeah, but I've been needing to let that out for so long!" Sakura told him.

"I understand that, but you need to be more careful! Don't over do it you got me? You could hurt yourself badly and that could be disastrous." Sasori hugged her.

'Now I understand he's not paying attention to me because Sakura is with child. That would explain everything. He's just worried. Meaning that once the child is born maybe he'll pay some attention to me to!' Yuuki smiled and any resentment for Sakura disappeared.

"Sasori what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. Sasori sighed.

"It beats me. This is beyond stressful for me." he groaned.

"Hey crazy bitch! Don't think I won't fight back just because you're pregnant!" Hidan fumed.

"Touch her and I'll kill you Hidan, so back off!" Sasori threatened.

"I wish you fuckers could kill me! So Sakura how would you like me to kill you? A wooden stake through your heart or would you prefer me chopping you up into little bit with my scythe?" Hidan chuckled.

"Come any closer to her and you're dead you damned bastard!" Sasori growled.

"Sasori kun calm down he's just trying to get you mad." Sakura held him back from tearing Hidan's head off.

"No wait I wouldn't do that to you considering what you are to me." Hidan smiled.

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Sasori's hand were clenched in tight fists now.

"Are you sure she's carrying your child puppet?" Hidan questioned.

"Shut up! I'm the only one Sakura has ever slept with besides that little incident with Itachi and it's obviously not his child." Sasori was starting to show signs of losing it. Ever since he had used that jutsu the first time he had been unstable. There had been a seal that kept the overwhelming power locked up inside. That was released when he used the jutsu against Sasuke the first time.

"How do you know for sure?" Hidan grinned.

"How dare you! Are you insuating that Sakura slept with you?! If that's the case we're gonna have a problem!" Sasori hissed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying bitch! Sakura is using you. Do you honestly think that a girl like her could possibly love a piece of shit like you?! You naive fool!" Hidan gripped his scythe.

"Hidan I would expect something like this from Itachi, but not you. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were Itachi!" Sasori was trying to keep calm best he could. It was only possible because Sakura was holding his hand.

"Well aren't you clever. I was trying to make you think that everyone was against you even your own wife, but looks like you saw right my little charade!" There was a poof of smoke and Kakuzu disappeared. He was a transformed clone. "Tell me something Sasori who do you trust?" Hidan who was really Itachi asked.

"Sakura, my parents, possibly my sister, and Deidara." Sasori answered.

"Trust can be a killer Sasori kun." Sakura smirked. Sasori looked at her.

"Sakura you've been faking it this whole time?!" Sasori was crushed.

"Oh do you even know if I'm Sakura?! Face it Sasori you don't even trust your wife!" there were two poofs of smoke. Hidan was a clone, and Sakura was Itachi. Itachi gripped Sasori by his neck. "I have to say pretending to be Sakura the entire day was definitely a tough task! I mean I had to kiss you! Whoo I thought it was all over when her father showed up and killed me, but thank god for your grandmother! She saved my life. The acting was definitely the hardest though. I had to act like I cared... about you of all people!" Itachi laughed.

"Then my grandmother sacrificed her life for nothing?! You son of a bitch! I should have killed you those months back!" Sasori gripped Itachi's wrist and snapped it. Itachi let him go when he cried out in pain. "Now tell me where is Sakura?!" Sasori demanded. as he held Itachi up by his neck.

"Now why would in the seven hells would I tell you that?!" Itachi scowled.

"Because if you don't I'll snap your neck!" he threatened.

"Try it! You don't have the strength!" Itachi dared him. Sasori tightened his grip on Itachi's neck for a moment about to really kill him, but he couldn't not yet. "Just as I thought you can't do it! After everything I've done to you and Sakura, well mostly Sakura, you still can't kill me you're to weak! I raped your wife tried to kill the both of you multiple times and you still can't kill me!" Itachi chuckled. "What happened to the Sasori who took over an entire country single handily and left no one alive huh?!"

"Don't underestimate me I'll kill you once you tell me where she is! I killed your brother, and Sakura's father and I'll kill you!" Sasori hissed.

"Is that so? Well looks like I have a while to live cause I'm not telling you shit!" Itachi refused to tell him anything.

"Then I'll find her myself. Thanks for being such an ass hole and I hope you enjoy your eternity in hell!" Sasori was about to snap his neck.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you where she is. Behind that tree over there! Now please let me go!" Itachi pleaded.

"Not likely! If you're lying I start by breaking your legs if you keep lying I'll break every bone in your body!" Sasori dragged him along. He looked behind the tree. Sakura was there. She seemed unharmed, but was knocked out. He released Itachi and grabbed Sakura. " Sakura chan are you ok?! Wake up!" Sasori shook her. Her eyes flickered open. "Sakura chan can you hear me?"

"Sasori kun? SASORI!" she flung her arms around him.

"It's alright I'm here now. I won't let Itachi hurt you again isn't that what I told you?" Sasori wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I should have kept my guard up. When I punched Hidan he must have knocked me out while the dust was in the air." Sakura frowned.

"Wait so then that was you all day?" he realized that Itachi had lied. He was relieved, but still it made him realize he did put a lot of trust in people these days, and it never used to be that way. 'Sakura look what you've done to me... I used to think all woman were useless, but then you appeared and changed my life. Sakura you must be an angle, because no one could possibly be as kind hearted as you my love.' Sasori kissed her. "I love you." he whispered he said when he pulled away.

"You see Sasori you really can't trust any one and I can tell soon you're going to crack and when you do some one will end up dead!" Itachi smiled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Pein shouted from up in a tree. "I've had enough of this bull shit! GO! Leave and never come back! Should I ever see your face within 2 miles of this place I'll kill you myself!" Pein dropped down from the tree.

"Teh fine why the hell should I care. All the people in this organization are fucked up anyways. One last thing. Sakura you're a bitch, Sasori you're a fag, oh and Pein go fuck yourself!" Itachi took off his Akatsuki coat and walked to the north. When he was out of site Pein turned to Sakura and Sasori.

"Now as for you two... you're free to go for now. I should expect to see you back here in 2 years at the most." he gave a quick grin. " You best get your things you won't be back here for a long while, but when you do come back be sure to bring your child with you I look forward to hearing from you so long." the leader disappeared.

"Well looks like you two are coming back with us!" Sasori's mother smiled.

"Yes we'll be right back." Sasori and Sakura walked into the hideout and gathered their things. They left their Akatsuki cloaks on the bed knowing they would at some point be returning.

"It's kind of sad isn't it... I've grown so used to this place and it's going to be two years before we see it again." Sakura sighed. Even though it had only been 5 or 6 months since she came here it had become home to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been here for 17 years so it holds a lot of memories most I would not like to recall, but still." Sasori sighed as he picked up his bag.

"Let's get moving." Sakura smiled. They walked outside the room. The entire Akatsuki minus Itachi stood there.

"No Sakura I'm going to be the only girl again! You can't leave!" Konan seemed very upset.

"Bitch you better come back or I'll kick your ass!" Hidan sniffed.

"um bye...." Kakuzu just waved.

"We look forward to seeing you two in two years!" Kisame smiled.

"......." Zetsu said nothing

"NO Sakura san, Sasori san don't go!" Tobi hugged Sakura and Sasori.

"We'll be back Tobi promise." Sakura smiled.

"You better." Tobi mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"So long don't forget to write!" Pein waved. Then Deidara stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Sasori no Danna... Sakura san.... please take me with you! Please Danna! I don't want to be left alone here! You are...... my only friends..... you mean more than anything to me." Deidara hung his head.

"Hey Deidara we'll be back besides you're needed here. Time will fly by trust me." Sasori smiled. Deidara was crying Sakura noticed the tears on his face.

"Deidara I don't forget about friends so you'll see us in the future I can assure you that!" Sakura smiled. Deidara smiled back.

"Thank you both of you." Deidara stepped back. The two walked out leaving them behind. They looked back once then started to walk with Sasori's parents and sister on their way to the sand village. Sasori kept his arm around Sakura's shoulder. They had no choice, but to bury Chiyo's body where she had died. Sasori still wasn't very happy that they had to do that.

"Well we have a long trip home so this is a good time to tell you how we survived." Sasori's father suggested. "Well let me start with what happened over all. We were Prisoners of war for a little while like two weeks. Some how we lost our memories and started a new life. This was our life for about 35 years.

"Then how is Yuuki my sister?" Sasori whispered

"Technically speaking she's not. She was abandoned by her parents and left to die. We took her in when she was very young. She's been with us for so long she considers us her parents and you her brother. She looks up to you know. She's dreamt of meeting you ever since we regained our memories and told her of you." Sasori's father whispered back careful to make sure Yuuki didn't hear.

"And this whole mess started that day....."

**35 years ago**

**Sand village**

**Sasori's house**

"Mommy, Daddy promise you'll come back real soon! I'm going to the ninja academy soon!" Sasori who was 6 at the time hugged his parents goodbye.

"We'll be back before you know it Sasori don't worry." his father smiled and patted him on the head.

"I'm not worried nothing could possibly happen to you two!" Sasori smiled.

"Bye Sasori sweety remember be good for granny Chiyo." his mother hugged him.

"Yeah I know." he gave a big grin.

"Bye then." they walked off.

"Bye, bye!" Sasori waved.

"Come on Sasori you can help me make dinner." Chiyo suggested. Sasori followed his grandmother into the house.

**Meanwhile...**

"It's good he's to young to understand the ranking of missions." Sasori's father sighed.

"Yes, This is an A rank mission. So what are the exact details again. I didn't want to risk Sasori hearing them, he's far to young to know the details of this war."

"Well we're heading right into enemy territory. The Leaf are slowly making their way to the sand, and apparently the legendary Sanin are up ahead! Tsunade came in contact with Chiyo and she was able to completely cure her poisons!" Sasori's father narrowed his eyebrows.

"Raito that's impossible those are the most edvanced poisons that the sand village posses. If they've been rendered useless then we have a crisis on out hands!"

"I know that Kiyoi, but we have to try! For the sake of the village we have to try to complete this mission!" Raito told his wife.

"Yes I know, it's just I hope to god that we return for Sasori's sake. We promised him we would come back." she seemed upset.

"And we will come back. Besides Sasori knows that if we were killed in battle we died honorably. We've explained this many times to him." he said.

"I well aware, but preparing for something is not the same as having to experience it in real life. Sasori is very fragile you know that." Kiyoi frowned.

".... I know. The boy isn't cut out for the sacrafices being a ninja intails."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. I can tell he meant to do big things Raito." she said.

"I sure hope you're right. I also hope we live to see it." he smiled.

"Raito, Kiyoi! Good we finally found you. An enemy base is right up ahead we're going to ambush them and see if we can get any information out of them." another Jonin ran up beside them.

"Understood." they responded. They snuck up on the enemy camp hiding themselves well, but it was all in vein. Their comrades were slaughtered and they were the only ones left alive.

**2 weeks later**

"Alright we'll leave them here. When they wake up interrogate them and see what they know. If they won't talk beat it out of them!" a man said not aware they were awake, but faking their unconsciousness.

"But sir..."

"Do as you're told Hatake!"

"Yes sir." the man with White hair said. The other man walked out. "Are you two awake?" the man with white hair shook them.

"Yes but we refuse to tell you anything! So just try to get us to talk it won't happen." Raito snarled

"Don't worry I have no intention of interogating you." he untied them

"You're letting us go?!" a look of astonishment spread across Kiyoi's face.

"Yes I am." he opened the black flap of the tent they were in.

"Why should we trust you? For all we know this could be some test. We walk out and are captured all over again!" Raito didn't buy it. It was to simple.

"Please just go while you can! I don't believe in taking lives unless necessary. I can create look alikes that look dead." he made 4 hand signs and there were 2 puffs of smoke. There laid two look alikes that looked lifeless. "Now go!" he urged them to leave.

"Thank you, but might we ask who you are?" Kiyoi asked.

"I'm the white fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake." he told them.

"Domo Arigato Sakumo Hatake!" They bowed before fleeing the tent. Now all that was left to do was return to Suna, but that was easier said then done. They had no idea where they were and there was a likely chance with the frequent sand storms they would perish.

**2 weeks later**

Raito and Kiyoi struggled through the unforgiving desert. There was no shelter from sand storms.

"This storm must be the worst yet Raito!" Kiyoi struggled to keep putting one foot in front of the other while maintaining her balance.

"We have to keep moving." he shouted over the winds. Kiyoi was starting to feel the exhaustion catching up with her. She collapsed onto the sandy ground. "Kiyoi!" he rushed over to help his wife. She was out cold. He picked her up and started to carry her. 2 hours later he collapsed as well.

**??**

Raito was the first to wake up. His eyes flickered open. He quickly realized he was indoors. A woman walked up to him.

"So you've finally woken up. When we found you just outside our village we thought you were done for, but you pulled through after all. So what happened to you two?" the woman asked

"I don't remember... I just feel like I have to be somewhere. It's like someones waiting for me! It's so fuzzy or it's just blank." he put his hand to his forehead trying to remember.

"Do you remember who you are?" she asked.

"I'm Raito Doku and that's my wife Kiyoi Doku, but I don't remember where I'm from, and I want to know who it is that I'm forgetting." he frowned.

"Well I'm sure it will come back to you in time. For now just rest." she smiled and walked out.

As fate would have it both of them had no recollection of their life in Suna. They started a new life in the small village, but even over the course of 24 years nothing came back to them, but the feeling that someone was waiting for them never did go away. One Sunday morning they were walking around the outskirts of the small village and saw a small figure laying face down in the sand. They ran over to the figure. A small girl no more then two years old laid there unconscious. Kiyoi picked her up and carried her back. They brought her back to the small house they had built. They laid her down on their bed. She was alive, but not in good condition. The young girl woke up about an hour later. She was extremely confused.

"Little girl can you tell us what happened to you? Where are your parents?" Kiyoi asked.

"I don't remember." she had a blank look on her face. They later found out that the girl was Yuuki, the daughter of a prestigious family. They had not wished for her birth so left her to die. When Raito and Kiyoi confronted them they refused to take their daughter back. They adopted her and raised her as their own, and as time went on Yuuki knew Raito and Kiyoi as her parents. They did not tell her otherwise.

**10 years later**

Kiyoi was walking around the village one morning. She waved to friends as she walked around, but then something caught her eye. A young boy with short red hair ran past her.

'Sasori!' and just like that after 23 years her memories returned. She raced back home. "Raito!" she called and she ran in out of breath.

"What is it?! Is something wrong?!" he asked worried.

"No I finally remember everything! Does the name Sasori ring any bells?" she asked.

"It's very familar, but I can't put my finger on it." he shook his head.

"Our son! We're hidden sand village ninja!" she exclaimed. That's when his memories returned.

"Then by now Sasori is around 36!"

"What are you two talking about?" Yuuki walked out of her room. They simply smiled.

"Yuuki it's about time you learned of a few things.

........

"So wait I have a brother!" Yuuki shouted. They nodded. "And he's a ninja!" they nodded again.

"A long time ago we left our village on a mission and we got captured. We escaped, but lost our memories." Raito explained.

"Oh my god..... my parents are friggen ninjas!!!" Yuuki danced around the room.

"Well she took that well." Raito laughed.

"Yes she did." Kiyoi smiled.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Yuuki asked smiling.

"Who?" they asked.

"My brother of course!"

"Good question. Well I suppose we should start making our way back home the only thing is the village obviously believes us to be dead." Raito frowned.

"But you're alive. It's like a return of a lost hero!" Yuuki smiled.

"Well we can't leave right away. You have your classes. Give it a year and we'll leave." Kiyoi suggested.

"A year?!!! But I want to meet my brother sooner!" she wined.

"Time will fly trust me. In November we'll leave alright." her mother smiled.

"Alright." Yuuki frowned. It was just the beginning of December so that was a long ways away.

**1 year later**

"Bye Miki, bye Hitomi, bye Tadase! I won't forget you guys!" Yuuki waved to her friends as she set of with her parents to the sand village. It had been a tough goodbye. They had all made so many friends there and they were leaving most likely never going to return. Their friends waved goodbye as well.

**Sand village**

As they entered the village people stared. Mumbling was heard.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"No way they were killed years ago!"

"Who's that girl with them?"

"I don't believe it Raito and Kiyoi Doku are alive after all these years!"

"Mom why are all these people staring at us?" Yuuki asked.

"We told you Yuuki we suposivly died 35 years ago." her father reminded her.

"Raito, Kiyoi!" a jonin ran up to them. "How?! You've been dead for years!" the ninja exclaimed.

"No we were released and they faked our death. We lost our memories and ended up in some other village. Just a year ago we regained our memories." Raito smiled.

"And who is the young girl with you?" he asked.

"This is our daughter Yuuki." Kiyoi told him. "Now tell us... what has become of Chiyo and our son Sasori?"

"Um I think it would be best if Lady Chiyo were to explain that to you." the Jonin sighed. That gave the two a bad feeling. "Um follow me! I'll bring you to her house." he led them to their old house. The Jonin stood aside. Raito knocked on the door. Moments later Chiyo opened the door. She stared astonished.

"Oh my god.... how is it possible?" she asked herself.

"Hi there Chiyo it's been a very long time now hasn't it."

"This is impossible! You were killed 35 years ago!" she had a hard time getting the words out.

"I know it's hard to believe, but here we are. We'll explain everything." Kiyoi smiled.

"Oh yes." Chiyo stood aside. They walked in.

"Come on Yuuki." Kiyoi reminded her.

"Oh yes, sorry mother." Yuuki rushed in after her parents.

'That little girl is their daughter... Sasori's brother in other words.' Chiyo thought. "So then how did you survive and why are you coming back 35 years later?" she asked. They sat down then started explaining every thing. How they were released and how they lost their memories.

"So you see we only very recently regained our memories. A year ago in fact." Kiyoi told her.

"I see." Chiyo said.

"By the way where is Sasori? I mean he's probably married by now so I didn't expect to see him here, but still." she smiled. Chiyo frowned. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes.

"You're to late." Chiyo finally said.

"What? Did something happen to him?!" Raito asked. Chiyo nodded.

"He's not dead is he?!" Kiyoi's eyes teared up.

"No he's not dead... he's gone down the path to hell." Chiyo admitted.

"Did us disappearing really do that to him? More importantly what gives you that impression?" Kiyoi demanded.

"Your 'death' destroyed him. He turned out to be a genius when it came to the puppet master jutsu, but he's a missing nin now." she told them. "He killed the third."

"He killed the third Kazekage!" Kiyoi shouted. "But why would he do such a thing?!"

"I don't know. All I do know is he basically ruined his whole life. He turned his own body into a puppet..... Well I suppose it all started when you two 'died', but the dark heart he possessed awakened when Hitomi his girl friend died. He loved her, she didn't. He got so upset he killed her and turned her body into one of his collection. He's a member of an organization now. They know themselves as Akatsuki." she explained.

"What, who? Who are you talking about?!" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki why don't you go unpack." Chiyo suggested. Yuuki frowned, but did as she was told. Once she left the room Chiyo continued telling them of Sasori's crimes. "I saw him for the first time in 15 years 6 years ago. He seemed happy to see me at first. He asked how life had been going without him. I wasn't able to speak. He looked exactly the same as the day he left.......

"Sasori what have you done to yourself? You haven't changed! It's been 15 years!" Chiyo shouted.

"You know exactly what I did granny Chiyo! I became one with my art. My body shall never decay! I can repair myself whenever see fit! Although I'll admit I'm not perfect. I'm.... what's the correct wording? I'm an incomplete project. Obviously I'm not a human, but I'm not a complete puppet either." Sasori smiled.........

"Then what happened?" Kiyoi asked.

"Well I asked him why he did this to himself. He got upset.... he said......."

"There you go again! Criticizing everything I do! Can't you for once be proud of me for what I've discovered.... that's all I ever wanted you know. Ever since I was a child, ever since I lost my parents, everything I ever did, the reason I tried so hard! It was all to impress you! I never got any approval from you NEVER! It was always dislike or shock not once did I see excitement! I would have killed just for you to even say you did good keeping going at it!"

"He had seemed so upset. I didn't know that's what he wanted to hear." Chiyo had been heart broken at the time. "I tried to apologize to him, but the damage had been done. He got really annoyed.

"Just get out of here Granny Chiyo. I've had enough of Emotions for one day." Sasori had ordered.

"Sasori I just don't understand why did you take this path?! You were a great Shinobi the best puppet master the village has ever seen, and yet you're using your gift for despicable acts like murder!" Chiyo had just wanted to know why.

"That's another thing I was also just a Shinobi! Did you ever really care?! No why am I even asking? It's plain to see that you didn't!"

"That's not true Sasori! I came all this way not to criticize you, but just to see you." Chiyo said.

"That's bull! You know what I've had enough of this shit! Chiyo get going if the other members of Akatsuki come back and you're still here they wont be as kind when it comes to letting you live!" he had warned her.

"I will not!"

"Then you give me no choice!" he pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet. It was the 3rd Kazekage!

"It was you! You killed the the 3rd...." Chiyo remembered everything so vidly.

"It's so hard to believe he actually killed so many people." Kiyoi was heart broken that her beloved son had really done such awful things.

"Probably the worst thing he did was he single handily took over an entire country." Chiyo added.

"That's it I have to see this for myself!" Kiyoi announced.

"Me two!" Raito agreed.

"Very well, but I won't join you. I refuse to see him in such a way again." Chiyo sighed.

"But Chiyo you have to! You're the only one who knows how to get to their base!" Raito exclaimed. There was a long silence. Yuuki was listening to the entire conversation from around the corner. A tear fell down her face.

'My big brother is a murder! No there must be some mistake Mother and Father said Sasori was kind hearted!' Yuuki thought. She had believed with all her heart that even though she had never meet her brother he was as kind and sweet as they had told her. Plus although no body else knew it at the time Yuuki had been given the ability to see things in her dreams. She had seen Sasori and Sakura.

"Very well, but I do not intend to stay........ are you sure you're prepared for what you might see?" Chiyo asked.

"Chiyo nothing could possibly prepare us for seeing our own son as a monster, but the way I see it we don't really have a choice he's out son no matter what happens!" Kiyoi said sternly.

"I'm coming to!" Yuuki stepped into view. They knew she had been listening all along.

"No Yuuki if what Chiyo said is true Sasori is very dangerous and we can't put you in danger. You just started your training a year ago. Also he seemed very unstable when it comes to things involving the past he might lose it and attack us and we don't want you to get hurt. If things aren't as Chiyo has said maybe we can convince him to come back with us, but it's far to dangerous for you."

"I don't care! He's my brother! I've had the same dream about him for a year now! He lives in some cave like place and he's always with this girl with pink hair! I even know what he looks like! He looks like he's 17 or 18 and he has short red hair and is wearing a cloak that's black with red clouds! I swear I see all............." suddenly Yuuki stopped and was staring off into space. Yuuki's power went beyond what she thought. If she truly cared about something could see what they saw or could see almost a video of what was going on in their lives. Yuuki's parents had seen this before and Yuuki had been to scared to tell them what she saw, but this was different. "Next going on a mission Hidan, Kakuzu and girl!" she was talking in the leader of the Akatsuki's voice. "Pein you can't possibly be serious! When Sakura's in such a condition you would still send her on a mission!" she shouted in Sasori's voice. Chiyo gasped.

"That's Sasori's voice!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Be silent puppet! Now as for you, you shall remain here with Deidara! Am I quite clear?" she said in pein voice again. "Yes leader sama." "Sasori don't worry I'll be fine." she was using Sakura's voice now. "Wait I misread my own my own had writing you'll go with Hidan and Itachi, girl not Kakuzu." "What you must be joking! After all the shit he's put us through you're going to send her on a mission with that son of a bitch! have you fucken lost your mind?!" "I said to shut up puppet or I'll kill you! I realize the wrong Itachi has done you is great, but we must give a chance." "I gave him a chance and went and tried to hurt her again! I won't put her in such danger you got me?!" Yuuki suddenly had look of pain on her face like she had gotten punched in the gut. "I said shut your damn mouth! Now all of you get going! Sasori I want to have a little talk with you before I go! Hidan look after Sakura for Sasori and make sure Itachi does her no harm!" "Damnit why do I have to?" "because I fucken said so!" This was a violent conversation that was really going on between the Akatsuki members. Sasori was extremely emotional at that moment and Yuuki was able to pick up on it. "Why are all of you still here get going! I expect to see someone with their target when you return am I clear?!" the leader growled. "Leader Sama I'm begging you please reconsider!" Sasori begged. "For the last time puppet these decisions are final! Now come with me I need to talk to you." It was silent for a moment or two then Pein started talking again. "Sasori I realize you're worried about her, but she's a strong girl and she still has aways to go does she not? If we were talking she had a month to 2 months I wouldn't dream of sending her. I'm cruel, but not that cruel. I don't think Itachi would try anything with Hidan protecting her." pein said. "You assume Hidan actually cares. Listen if anything happens god so help me I will destroy you!" Sasori avowed. Yuuki blinked and was back to her original state. Her parents and grandmother stared at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"You just had a conversation with yourself using Sasori and several other voices!" Chiyo's mouth hung open.

"I did!" Yuuki was completely unaware of what had just gone on.

"You don't remember anything you said?" Raito was surprised.

"No I don't remember anything."

"Well that's a relief. You dropped the F bomb a few times." Raito mumbled.

"I guess it's true... what you said about seeing him in your dreams." Kiyoi said.

"In 3 days we'll leave and head for their base." Chiyo said. "You best get some rest you must be exhausted after your long trip back."

"So I can come to see my big brother!" Yuuki beamed. Kiyoi frowned and shook her head.

"No Yuuki You'll stay here. By some chance Sasori agrees to come back then you can see him. You could get severely hurt." her mother sighed. Yuuki hung her head in defeat. She retreated to her room which was originally Sasori's room. It was 8:00 already so she got changed and went to pull back the sheets, but when she touched them Images of Sasori's past flashed across her eyes. She jumped back shocked.

'Why is this happening now? I've only experienced these things when I'm asleep! Is it because this is where he used to live?' she wondered. She forced herself to lay down. Images flashed across her eyes for a few moments then she was fine. "Now I understand..." Yuuki mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

**3 days later, morning**

By the time Yuuki woke up her parents and grandmother were already gone.

"Shit!" She quickly got dressed and started after her parents

**2 day later**

**with Raito, Kiyoi, and Chiyo**

As the the three of them approached Akatsuki base they someone up ahead. They quickly hid behind some trees. They peered around careful making sure they weren't seen. It was Sasori. He looked stressed, but was to deep in thought to notice them apparently.

"Sasori no Danna!" A boy with blond hair walked up to him. Sasori turned to look at him. "You alright you've been so quite lately and to be honest these day it's not like you to keep your mouth shut." he chuckled.

"I suppose Deidara, it's just I can't help, but worry! What if something happens yeah Hidan's there, but Itachi would kill her in heart beat or he could even.... no I don't even want to think something like that!" Sasori seemed depressed almost. "Plus I'm freaking out! I mean to be honest I think I would rather slit my throat then have to face what I'm going to have to become in 5 months!" he buried his face in his hands. "I'm not cut out for this." Deidara smiled.

"You're probably right I just can't picture you being a..." Deidara was cut off

"Don't say it!!! Do you want me to go into panic mode?!" Sasori shouted.

"Then you need to talk to Sakura san already! You're in this together remember or do I need to remind you what you said 4 months ago November 10th and 2:35?!" Deidara reminded.

"I'm not gonna tell her cause I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I don't want to accidentally shatter her. Words are not my strong point so please keep you big mouths shut if you know what I mean!" Sasori glared.

'I wonder who this Sakura is' Kiyoi wondered

"Sasori no Danna you're acting rather childish." Deidara said. Sasori punched him in the face.

"Shut your mouth brat! I lost my childhood when my parents died so if it so happens to rise to the surface once and awhile deal with it!" Sasori snarled.

"Danna you never did get over their death did you?" Deidara looked at Sasori sympathetically.

"No I didn't. I still miss them even today. The worst part of it is that unfortunately time has taken it's course on my memory I barely remember them now." Sasori held back tears. "Unlike everyone else in the Akatsuki I didn't want to lose my family, but the family I still have I've forced away. It's hard to believe it's been six years, but shortly after you joined the organization I met up with my grandmother. I was so happy to see her, but I hid those feelings. She just wanted to know what I'd done to myself. It hurt and I exploded. I tried to kill her. All I wanted to hear was 4 words, but that's a dream that's meaningless now. It'll never come true." Sasori clenched his hands in tight fists. She's scared of me now and I'll never see her again... although issues of the past I don't want to bother thinking about them now. I have a life now."

"You know something Danna? All of us went down this path because of our parents Sakura seems to be the only exception to this." Deidara smiled.

'What does he mean by "I have a life"' Chiyo wondered.

"No Sakura's the same way. Her Father abused her horribly. She has a huge scar on her back from that monster. Every time I think about it, it makes me sick!" he explained. "Please don't tell her I told you. I was the only one who knew this. Can I trust you with this?" Sasori asked.

"Well it was really you Danna but yes sounds like her parents had a little something to do with it. Also how exactly did you find out about that scar on her back again?" Deidara obviously knew how he just wanted to hear Sasori admit to it.

"You sick perverted man! You know exactly how I found out!" Sasori seemed pissed.

"No I don't cause I'm a retard!" Deidara went cross eyed.

"Fine I did it! There's your answer!" Sasori snarled.

"Did what?" Deidara smirked.

'yes what did he do?' Kiyoi wondered.

"Ugh you really are pushing it today aren't you Deidara! Fine I had sex with her whoop-die friggen do!" Sasori shouted.

'Nani?!!!' Kiyoi, Chiyo, and Raito thought at the same time. Deidara fell over laughing.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure even if I saw you together, so I had to ask." Deidara said between laughs. "Finally the 40 year old virgin gave himself up! I mean I was starting to think you were 1 gay and 2 never gonna get that title off you back,"

"I ain't 40 you ass! I'm 37... or am I 38? I don't really know."

"Ahahahahahahaha oh man you don't even know your own age! You're probably 50 and have no friggen idea!" Deidara cracked up.

"Shut the hell up gay boy!" Sasori flipped him off. Kiyoi looked upon her son with great fascination. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that Sasori was like this. He acted tough, but Kiyoi unlike Chiyo could see right through Sasori's charade. He obviously kept to himself, but what she found interesting was that he was so concerned about this one girl called Sakura. With that being said Kiyoi found the chances that her son would come back with her growing slim. Yuuki would not be happy. Kiyoi snapped out of her thoughts when Sasori yelled.

"Sakura would never sleep with you! Now shut up unless a certain someone wants to be sleeping with the fishes tonight! Do you know what I mean Deidara?!" Sasori glared. Then a female voice yelled out his name. He quickly let go of Deidara and turned to see a girl with pink hair running towards him.

'Is that Hitomi? No Sasori killed her over 20 years ago! So is this Sakura?' Chiyo wondered.

"Sakura chan!" a smile spread across his face. Sakura crashed into him, but Sasori maintained his balance and embraced the girl. "Sakura thank god you came back I've been worried sick about you ever since you left."

"Ok, ok, but you don't have to suffocate me!" Sakura laughed.

"Opps, sorry." Sasori loosened his hold on her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine." Sakura hugged him back.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone. Obviously you need to talk about a lot of stuff. Remember Danna to tell her about your take on this whole mess." Deidara winked.

"Deidara you baka!" Sasori shouted as he let go of Sakura. "I had no intention to tell her about that!" Sasori realized what he had just said. "Oh crap!"

"Sasori what exactly did you mean by you weren't going to tell me something?" Sakura seemed upset.

"Sakura chan don't get the wrong idea I didn't mean that..." Sakura cut him off.

"Don't even bother Sasori! I get it... so you decide to tell me now?! When I'm half way through?! If you really didn't want this then you should have told me months ago!" Sakura sounded like she could cry, though she tried to keep her voice firm. Kiyoi watched as Sasori tried to explain, but Sakura didn't want to hear it. "Sometimes Sasori.... I love you, but you make me so mad with this shit! Sometimes I feel like I could kill you!" She tried to punch Sasori! Kiyoi was about to reveal herself to put an end to the fight, but Raito held her back. Sasori caught her punches and pulled her close.

"Is... is that what you really think of me Sakura? That I'm just a liar that has no real feelings for you?" Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura haven't I told you time and time again that I love you and nothing could ever change that? I still do and if you'd listen you'll find out what I meant! Also if you ever leave me and maybe come back the next day I'll be dead you got it cause you're all that matters to me! You belong to me and I won't let anyone else have you!" Sasori bent her over kissing her. Sakura's anger melted away. This always happened when Sasori kissed her, no matter what she felt. If she was scared, it faded away, if she was sad her tears would automatically dry up. She almost went numb. All she felt was Sasori's love for her. When they broke away. Sakura put her arms around Sasori's neck once again.

'Sasori you truely have changed, but this girl...' Chiyo couldn't seem to finish the thought. 'The girl must keep him in check.' Chiyo finally concluded.

'What on earth could they be arguing about? What ever it is it's putting a strain on their relationship for sure!' Kiyoi thought.

"Sasori kun forgive me. I jumped to concllusions to soon. I love you." Sakura buried her face in Sasori's cloak. Sasori picked her up bridal style and walked over to the rock he had been sitting on and sat on it.

"Sakura what I meant was that I'm still really nervous. The thought is constantly on my mind and it scares me because no matter how much I tell myself that I'll be different from our parents the fear it won't go away, and I don't want to get so mad that I hurt you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Sasori held her close.

"Sasori ever since I showed you the scar on my back you've been so afraid of hurting me... what did you do? You wouldn't feel that way unless you did something to someone else. Who did you hurt?" Sakura asked. Sasori was silent at first.

"My girlfriend." Sasori finally told her.

"What did you do?"

"I...... I killed her." Sasori admitted which seemed to cause him great pain.

"Sasori you have to learn to forgive yourself. You're not the man you used to be. You're not a murder anymore." Sakura tried to comfort him, but this had been pain Sasori had been suffering from for a long time now it would not simply go away.

"You don't get it! Once you've killed someone something goes off in your head it suddenly becomes an addiction once you're a killer..... it's a life sentence! You can tame me, but completely taking my killer instinct out of me is not going to happen! It's never going to happen..., but I'm trying for you, because I lost everything once! I don't ever want to see that happen again! But when I lost it all it was my own doing. You give me hope Sakura that I can change that I can be a human again a not a killer.

'I wonder just how true the not a murder statement is myself.' Chiyo thought. They watched as the conversation continued. Evenutaly Sakura was able to calm Sasori down and he kissed her. Kiyoi could wait any longer she had to talk to her son.

"Sasori... it's really you isn't it!" Kiyoi stepped out from behind a tree. Sasori looked up at her. Confusion, shock, and disbelief swept over Sasori's face at the same time.

"Masaka! It's not possible! They've been dead since I was 6!" Sasori was almost scared.

"It's us Sasori I know it's surprising and confusing, but we can explain." Kiyoi smiled.

"No that's a lie! My parents are dead! Itachi is this your doing?!" Sasori's eyes darted around searching for something. It took the longest time for them to convince him that they were his parents and that it wasn't some kind of a trick. Chiyo was the one who had to convince him.

**Meanwhile... at least a mile away**

Yuuki sluggishly walked across the ground.

"God damnit! I hope I'm getting closer. Well I have to keep going! I have to see my big brother." Yuuki ran on with new found determination.

**Back with everyone else.**

"Sakura no! Please I'll do anything just her go!" Sasori begged.

"Mr. Haruno do it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Gladly! You won't be missed you pathetic girl!" Sakura's father slit her throat.

"Sakura NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sasori knocked them over and caught her before she hit the ground. He was to late she was dead. "Sakura chan please open your eyes! Don't leave me here!" Sasori sobbed.

"Farewell my love enjoy your life on the other side." Sasuke bowed his head. They started to walk away.

"Just where do you two think you're going?!" Sasori snarled. "You fuckers just killed my wife and unborn child! Did you really expect me to let you walk away with your lives?!"

"What you gonna do about it puppet?!" Sasuke glared.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sasori killed them both with his ultimate jutsu, but at the cost of slowing giving up his body. He lay on the ground temporally paralyzed.

'Oh Sasori, my son...' Kiyoi kneeled down beside him.

"Mother..."

"Yes what is it?" Kiyoi asked.

"Will you take that kunai and kill me?" Sasori requested. Kiyoi was shocked. He was willing to die just because his wife had lost her life. Was she really that important? Kiyoi stopped to think for a moment.

'Well she must be after all they were going to have a family together...' Kiyoi thought. 'But it doesn't have to end like this!' "No! I just got you back I'm not going to let you go again!" Kiyoi realized she was being a bit selfish, but she just didn't want to lose her son.

"You still don't get it! Sakura was everything!" Sasori yelled. "I'd do it myself if I wasn't fucking paralyzed!

"I'll do it Danna." Deidara offered.

"Thank you Deidara." Sasori sighed. Deidara picked up the kunai that was already stained with Sakura's blood and held it over Sasori. Deidara's hand was shaking, but no one noticed. "Farewell Sasori no Danna." Deidara gulped.

"No don't do it!" Chiyo cried out, but it was to late Deidara's hand fell. Sasori closed his eyes. A look of confusion spread across his face when he realized he wasn't dead.

"Danna I'm sorry, but I can't do it! You're my only friend and I don't want to lose you! I know you don't really care what happens to me... you've told me many times, but I..." Deidara had plunged the kunai into the ground.

"Deidara you are my closet friend without a dought, but as my friend please take that kunai and take my life!" Sasori ordered.

"But Danna how could you ask me to do such a thing?!"

"That's enough! Deidara you're right he shouldn't ask something like that of you, and Sasori there's no reason for you to die." Chiyo said.

"Well I can't bring her back again! I can only use Reiniku Jutsu once. She's gone for good this time!"

"Why can't you use that jutsu again?" Deidara demanded.

"... I was telling the truth when I said that my jutsu was different from yours Granny Chiyo, but... their a lot alike. Like Norimasu no Sasori it takes something from you. I gave up half of my soul to bring her back the first time. If I were to use it again I would be an empty shell. It's like the law of Alchemy you can only gain what it is you seek by giving something up. Things that are dead are meant to stay dead that's why there are no jutsu's or other methods that don't have a price." Sasori explained.

"I see so there would be no point in bringing her back because chances are she would commit suicide the first chance she got." Deidara now understood.

"Exactly." Sasori sighed.

Chiyo was beginning to realize just how different Sasori was from what she saw six years ago. It had never occurred to Chiyo what Sasori had wanted to hear before he left the village and she had lost him for that. She had quite an apology to make. She walked over to Sakura's lifeless body. She knelled down beside her.

"Sasori..." Chiyo said. Sasori was starting to regain feeling in his body so he turned his head. " I'm sorry... I now understand why you left and why you did such terrible things. I drove you down this road when you never got the reaction you wanted out of me. I was so blind." Chiyo apologized. "Sasori I know it probably has no meaning any more, but with everything you ever did (besides the crimes and murder) I've been proud of you. You're a better puppet master then I ever was."

"Granny Chiyo..." a tear fell down Sasori's face.

**TBC**

**Important!!!!!!!!!**

FINALLY!!!!!! It's finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to finish the chapter, but with midterms, a hell of a lot of homework (throws dart and teachers face) and a less then great report card updating has been really tough. I only have 2 hours of computer time every night until I get my grades up god damnit! I have to wait for damn progress reports! So it may take longer to update for a short time. If I can just crack my mom's password... anyways again so sorry about the 6 week long update =(. Anyways I want to give you some more important crap about the ending and the sequel which I could use some name suggestions.

**Ending info: **ok so about the ending. It'll be in a way like those chose your own ending books I guess. I have like 6 endings and I am going to post all of them. They are going to go in order of the plot (duh!) The last one which I am still carefully planning is the OFFICIAL ending which helps with the plot for the sequel

**Sequel info: **Ok no for some junk on the sequel. This story I've decide to place it in the right before feudal era of japan. We're talking 1400s. My excuse for the telephone, alarm clock and any other advanced piece of tech is they are ninjas that are very advanced for their time. Ok so the sequel takes place in the modern era (2008-2009ish). This is not going to be an easy love story like this one. I'm adding Sasori's true sexist personality in this one. Also Sasori and Deidara are going to be bisexual. Anyways it has to do with a lot of reincarnating crap like in InuYasha. Also this will be much more inappropriate, funny, violent, and over all very enjoyable to write. So basic outline. Sakura and Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki and Konoha crew are in high school. I need a title that has to deal with history repeating or gives the feeling of a repation. That' all for now.

please review and thanks for being so patient

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	23. Markings

Note: hey people! Sorry about the late update. Other story was giving me some trouble. This chapter I think could give me some trouble as well. The end of stories I find are hard to write because I don't want it to end. Also the sequel I told you guys about I'm putting on hold because I want to turn the idea into my own story so I'm debating whether or not to put it on at all. Meanwhile once this one is finished if I haven't made up my mind I will start a new one called memories. It's also not an easy love story for Sasori anyways.

**Markings**

"So Yuuki you have a very unique gift it seems." Sasori smiled.

"Um well it's that special." Yuuki blushed.

"You're being to modest. I never heard of anybody that can see events from a persons life just by focusing all their energy on them." he chuckled. They continued walking and saw a figure approach them. "No way it's the old man!" Sasori exclaimed as the figure came into full view. Chiyo's brother walked up to them.

"I see my sister is not with you." the old man frowned.

"Y-yeah... she died." Sasori had a hard time getting the words out.

"My, my Sasori... you've haven't changed a bit, and I mean that literally." he frowned. "My sister did not lie when she said you'd done terrible things to yourself that much is certain."

"Ebizo I... I'm sorry I'm to blame for her death." Sasori admitted.

"I find that hard to believe." Ebizo seemed shocked.

"That's because it's a lie!" Sakura interjected. "I'm the reason!"

"Sakura chan?!" Sasori was surprised.

"I was killed and she sacrificed her life for mine." Sakura lowered her head.

"Really is that so?" Ebizo stared in surprise. "Sasori care to explain that a bit more." he requested.

"Um yes,... you see Sakura is my wife, and at the moment..." Sasori paused.

"Go on." he encouraged.

"She's carrying my child at the moment." he admitted a hint of shame in his voice. "Her father appeared and ended up killing her. After taking revenge I requested that my mother kill me, but Chiyo said she would give up her life to save my wife and child."

"I see..." Ebizo's grief was slightly lifted. His sister had died an honorable death. "Let us be off. It's still a long way to the village." he turned around and went back the way he came, the others followed.

**that night.**

Sasori, Sakura and the others rested in a cave during the first night. They were still a day away from the sand village. Ebizo, Kioyi, Yuuki, and Sakura were asleep while Raito and Sasori sat in front of a small fire they'd built.

"Sasori..." Raito interrupted Sasori's thoughts. He looked up at his father.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"Does Sakura know?" Sasori's father asked a stern look on his face.

"No of course not. Do you honestly think I would worry her like that. She'd probably have a heart attack." Sasori narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that's the wisest choice." Raito frowned. "Think about this logically Sasori! If it was set off you would probably destroy everything in a 10 mile radius!"

"I know the risks Father!" Sasori shot back. "I was prepared the moment I uttered those words!" he hissed.

"Calm yourself Sasori. This is exactly the type of behavior that will set you off." Raito warned.

"I know! I've seen the devastation I can cause!" he was only getting more irritated.

"What about your child? What if some thing was passed on to them?" his father demanded. Sasori's expression quickly changed. He lowered his head.

"If the poor kid ends up with the same cursed fate as me... I'd never forgive myself." the thought had never occurred to him. He hadn't been concerned with the consequences of what they did at the time. Now was when he realized more might be coming.

"Would you kill the kid?" Raito asked. Sasori stared in disbelief. "What's with that look? It doesn't take a genius to know that's what your thinking." Sasori scowled. His father was half right.

"Just because the thought is in my head doesn't mean it's what I'm going to do!" he growled. Sasori as a child had heard that whenever a child didn't live up to expectations or they were unable to make it as a ninja because of disabilities sometimes the parents rather then have their honor defiled, kill the child. It was harsh practice, but it happened all to common in the hidden sand village. "I would never do that to my child, myself, but most importantly Sakura... I would never do something like that to her."

"Sasori try to control your anger. You will end up hurting somebody if you don't." Raito narrowed his eyebrows.

"I know." Sasori sighed. He held out his hand and a small flame appeared. It was small now that was good news to Sasori. 'I can't endanger anyone in this state.' The thought made Sasori smiled. 'Sakura chan you must never know of my true nature.'

**1 day later**

The group now approached Sunagakure. Sasori stopped a moment to look at the wall surrounding the outside of the village. 'How long has it been since I've seen these walls?' he wondered.

"It's been quite a while since I've been here." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." Sasori put his arm around her shoulder.

"I haven't seen Gaara in quite a while either. I wonder how he, Kankuro, and Temari are doing?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Oh so you know our lord Kazekage?" Ebizo raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara's the Kazekage?! Since when? I mean I knew he was trying, but I wasn't aware that he had actually achieved that title!" Sakura was amazed. Against all odds Gaara had become the Kazekage.

"What I want to know is why did they need to replace the Kazekage. As far as I knew they replaced the 3rd after his 'disappearance" Sasori stared is slight confusion.

"Orochimaru kill him and the 3rd Hokage in a chunin exam almost 4 years ago... the first one I ever participated in. I figured since Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki you of all people would know this." Sakura eyed him.

"I didn't know anything about Orochimaru's were about 4 years ago. He had long since departed from our organization." Sasori responded. "Also I wasn't interested in keeping track of my former villages affairs. It was in the past and it didn't interest me... all the drama of belonging to a village." he sighed. "Always being kept on such a short leash... how stupid. Once I left I had never felt so free. No one stood in my way. I could express my art freely without interference from the world." he grinned, but it wasn't friendly. It was the exact same smile Sakura had seen when Sasori had fought Itachi.

"Sasori are you ok?" Sakura locked her arms around him worried. 'he's never said anything like that. Was that the old Sasori?' Sakura wondered. Sasori immediately snapped back to his true self.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry." he put his hand on his forehead. 'no... it already begun... the thoughts.' he realized.

"Let us enter the village." Ebizo suggested.

"Just a moment." Sasori placed his bag on the ground and pulled out a black cloak. He put it on and pulled the hood over his head. "Alright let's go."

"Sasori kun what's with the hooded cloak?" Sakura asked as they walked.

"This is my old village Sakura chan, and it's only been 20 years. No need to draw attention to myself unnecessarily." he explained. Sakura didn't argue, it was clear Sasori was under a lot of stress. As they walked through the village Sasori noticed all the people he had grown up with passing him. He even saw his best childhood friend, Hanabusa. A Jonin ran up to them.

"Kiyoi san, Raito san, you've returned!" the jonin exclaimed out of breath. "Might I ask where elder Chiyo is?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she passed away a few days ago." Raito informed him. Sasori was impressed just how well his father was holding up. Chiyo was his mother after all. 'Then again he's been dealing with emotions a lot longer than I have.'

"Oh... forgive me Raito san." he frowned. That's when the jonin noticed Sasori and Sakura. "Miss Haruno?!" he exclaimed his voice filled with shock. "Why ,what are you doing here?"

"It's a very long story and..." Sakura started to say, but Kiyoi thankfully stepped in.

"And we'll explain everything once we see lord kazekage." the Jonin nodded. He took a glance at Sasori with a suspicious look in his eyes. The Jonin started to lead them to the Hokages office. Once they reached his door the Jonin knocked.

"Enter." Gaara's voice responded. The Jonin opened the door and stepped through first. Followed by Kiyoi, Raito, Ebizo, Yuuki, Sakura, and finally Sasori.

"Lord Kazekage, Kiyoi, and Raito Doku have returned." The Jonin announced. Gaara nodded. He then noticed Sakura.

"Haruno, Sakura?" he stared his green eyes only showing confusion.

"Hi Gaara it really has been quite a while now hasn't it." Sakura smiled.

"I'll say. You look different from the last time I saw you. Anyways What are you doing here? It's a long way from the leaf village so this couldn't possibly be a for fun visit." Gaara gave a small grin.

"Well it's a very long story." Sakura smiled. At that moment. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gaara called. His sister, Temari, and brother, Kankuro walked in. Temari immediately recognized Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno! Long time no see!" she ran over to her and hugged her. "You and I have to catch up. Being on the other side of the content defiantly has it's disadvantages!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. She noticed Sasori with his cloak still covering his face. "Who that?" she asked.

"We were just getting to that." Sasori sighed. ", but seeing all the questions I'm getting there seems to be no point in putting it off. Let's gets this over with... god what have gotten myself into now?" he mumbled.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura chan... I am." Sasori pulled down the hood. Everybody who was over 30 years old in the room stared in shock. Baki was the one to speak first.

"It's not possible! Sasori Doku... but he looks the same." his voice shook with amazement and fear as he spoke.

"Wait a minute! Did you say that this man right here is the Sasori Doku?! The genius puppet master?!" Kankuro exploded.

"So even someone as young as you knows who I am... interesting." Sasori sighed. 'and so it begins...' he thought.

"But you left the village 20 years ago, yet you look no older then 18." he tried to calm down, but it wasn't so easy.

"I turned myself into a puppet for 20 years. Only a little less then a year ago did I regain my original body." Sasori sighed once more. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long afternoon of explanation. Temari stood speechless. It wasn't the fact that a known genius in the puppet master jutsu and murder stood before, but that Sakura was standing right beside him without the slightest shock to what was going on.

"But then why miss Haruno are you here with him no less?" Baki demanded.

"I would really appreciate if you call me by my real last name. I haven't answered to the last name Haruno in many months now." Sakura frowned.

"Sakura you're married?! Oh my god! Good for you! It's about damn time!" Temari squealed. "Shika and I are engaged, but since we're so far away it's difficult, but you probably already knew about that." Temari smiled.

"Actually I had no idea." Sakura frowned.

"What?! But it happened 2 weeks ago!" Temari exclaimed. "But anyways that's nothing, I want to know who are you married to? Is it Sasuke Uchiha?" she questioned. Sasori shook with rage.

"Oh for gods sake! NO! What the hell is so big about the ass hole anyways?! That bastard Sasuke is long dead!" Sasori shouted. Everyone in the room gasped at his sudden out burst.

"Uchiha, Sasuke dead?!" Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who killed him?" he demanded. "I fought him and he managed to defeat me no ordinary man could have done it!"

"I did! That son of a bitch deserved it!" Sasori avowed.

"Sasori calm down." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"But why?! What did Sasuke ever do to you?" Temari shouted.

"He tried to kill Sakura!" Sasori growled his eyes turning bright red.

"Why would you care? What is Sakura to you?!" Baki narrowed his eyebrows.

"She's my wife!" Sasori shouted. Everyone stared in aw.

"Sasori kun calm down." Sakura grabbed his hand. Kankuro was the first to speak.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sakura you married the Sasori Doku?!" Kankuro looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yeah, but I don't see what's so big about it!" Sakura was unaware that Sasori was fairly well known among puppet masters as **the** puppet master.

"What are you stupid?! He's Sasori of the red sand! The most feared and most respected puppet master in the history of the sand village!" Kankuro yelled. Sakura looked at Sasori who was whistling innocently.

"Sasori you never told me this." Sakura looked at him suspiciously. It was a hell of a thing to keep from her, but then again to Sasori his former title seemed almost unimportant and irrelevant to their relationship.

"And I suppose you haven't told her how you got that title have you." Kankuro assumed.

"It was something I was trying to avoid kid." Sasori laughed nervously. Sakura sent him a glare saying 'I expect an explanation later my love.'

"So why then have you returned?" Baki questioned. Sakura tightened her arms around her midsection biting her lip. Temari noticed this, but it hadn't quite clicked.

"Sakura are you ok?" she asked. Sakura lowered her head. She still felt ashamed of the event.

"Is something bothering you?" Gaara asked a worried look on his face. Sakura remained silent.

'Say something baka!' Sakura ordered herself, but the words just couldn't make it past her thoughts.

"Sakura chan should I tell them?" Sasori asked. 'poor girl. This is my fault. Admitting to my parents is one thing, but admitting it to her friends means judgments will be made among those who don't know her in this room.'

"I'm..." That was all that escaped from Sakura's lips before her voice was stolen once again. Temari put an arm around her friend, but that's when she noticed it.

'she's gained weight.... no it's different then that. Wait! No she couldn't really be that?!' Temari stared at Sakura face. She was shaking now.

'What's wrong with me? Just say it!' Sakura opened her mouth again, but more silence just filled the air. Again her head lowered until her face was hidden. She shook her head. "Why? Why can't I just say it?! I just can't do this!" Sakura whimpered in a muffled tone. That's when it clicked in both Temari and Gaara's head.

"Sakura you're..." Gaara couldn't finish his sentence. Temari hugged Sakura. Sakura started crying.

"Sakura it's ok. It's nothing to be ashamed of." she tried to comfort her.

"I-it was never supposed t-to happen." Sakura sobbed.

"Does someone wanna explain what's going on here? Sasori sama you must know what's wrong with her, mind filling us in?" Kankuro requested. Sasori glanced at Kankuro, but didn't get the chance to speak.

"Kankuro! Isn't obvious?!" Temari shouted. Baki and Kankuro shook their heads. "Idiots! She's pregnant!" Temari finally told them. Their jaws practically hit the floor.

"S-she's pregnant with Sasori Doku's child. OH MY GOD!" Kankuro passed out. Sasori put his hand on Sakura's back. She turned to Sasori. He pulled her close.

"Come here." he whispered. 'Sakura how long have you held these things in?'

"So basically to wrap things up Sasori is going to stay here with his wife for about two years." Kiyoi said.

"Then what? Go back to being our enemy?" Baki shot a glance at Sasori.

"Hardly... after I would remain loyal to this village, but continue to work for my organization." Sasori told them his intentions. Everyone in the room seemed satisfied with the response. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Gaara sighed. He seemed to be growing tired of all the interuptions. A man with short blond hair entered the room.

"Reporting in Kazekage sama!" the man exclaimed. Sasori recognized the voice.

'Hanabusa...' he thought. His best friend stood behind him.

"Oh I see. Thank you Hanabusa." Gaara nodded, but Hanabusa paid no attention. He was staring at Sasori. Although he could only see the back of his head, he knew who he was looking at. Sasori slowly turned to face him.

"Ah..." was all that escaped Hanabusa lips. He stared at Sasori shocked and terrofied. 'He's barely aged... Sasori what on earth...?' he wondered as he stood there.

"Hanabusa... how long has it been?" Sasori finally broke the silence.

"20 years." Hanabusa said his voice shaking. "Sasori..." he walked up to friend tears now falling down his cheeks. He hugged him. Sasori smiled.

"You're finally taller then me." he joked.

"I was always taller then you... and you've barely changed." Hanabusa tried to laugh.

"I know... I made a mistake, but it's been corrected." Sasori sighed. It had been a long time since there had been a moment like this between them. 'He's aged, but nothings changed... it reminds of that afternoon so many years ago, and judging by the way he hugging me he hasn't forgotten either.'

"I've waited a long time for you Sasori... just like I said I would..." Hanabusa tightened his hold on Sasori. Sasori felt bad he knew what Hanabusa was referring to.

**21 years ago**

**sand village**

After returning from a mission Hanabusa was making his way to Sasori's house.

"I wonder he's up to?" he asked himself. He frowned at the most likely possibility. "Hitomi's probably there as usual... what the hell does he see in that girl anyways? She's using him like one of his puppets." he sighed. He couldn't seem to keep a thought from entering his mind now 'I would never though.' he punched himself in the face for even allowing the thought. "Baka." he cursed himself. 'Sasori's not like you. Besides I can't even admit it to him.' by now he'd reached Sasori's house. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Huh strange." Hanabusa was confused. Sasori was supposed to be home. Something about this didn't seem right. The door was unlocked. Hanabusa entered cautious. "Sasori you here?" he called. Again only silence, but then he heard mumbling. He pulled out a kunai and creeped towards where he had heard the voice. Who ever it was, was behind a partly closed. He burst into the room to find Sasori curled up in a corner covered in blood, and Hitomi dead on the floor. Sasori looked up at Hanabusa startled. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hanabusa!" Sasori cried out fear in his voice. Hanabusa ran over to him, and put his arms around him. He was clearly unstable at the moment.

"Sasori what in the seven hells happened? Why is Hitomi dead, and why are you covered in her blood?" Hanabusa demanded, but it was useless Sasori need to calm down. He was clinging to Hanabusa and shaking uncontrollably. Hanabusa blushed.

'No, this is no time to get all emotional. I need to get all this blood off of him!' he picked him up and carried him to bathroom. after washing off all the blood off he preceded to clean up the area. Including Hitomi's body. Through out everything Sasori sat there staring off into space with a petrified look on his face. When Hanabusa was finally done Sasori spoke.

"I... I killed her." he said his voice filled with disbeilf. "I killed her." he repeated. "What have I done? I kill her." his expression was unchanged. Hanabusa's mouth hung open. "Hanabusa I killed Hitomi." his vioce was still shaking.

"No that's impossible! You loved her! Sasori you couldn't have! No way I won't believe it!" he shouted his own voice shaking.

"Well believe it Hanabusa! Me being covered in her blood should have been proof enough!" Sasori yelled back. Hanabusa could now see that his eyes were blood red. He gasped.

"Then it wasn't you it was..."

"NO! I can only blame myself Hanabusa! I shouldn't have let it take hold of me. This undimishing blood lust... it's sickening! Now that I've killed I will never be satisfied NEVER! Already I can feel it, This desire to kill. GO! Please I won't be able to live with myself if I kill you! I need to get out of here! I don't want to hurt anyone else I don't want to be a killer!" Sasori stood up and turned his back on Hanabusa. He acted quick grabbing Sasori and locking one arm around his neck.

"Not if I have any say in it!" he choked him out. He carried him to his room and laid him on his bed.

**two days later**

Hanabusa hadn't seen Sasori since Hitomi's murder. He didn't know what he'd done with the body, or if someone else had also discovered it. He went to Sasori's house and knocked on the door. Sasori answered. He opened up the door only enough to see half of his face.

"Oh Hanabusa it's you." Sasori opened the door completely.

"Hey Sasori... how you doing?" he asked awkwardly. Sasori didn't answer. There was an emotionless look on his face.

"Come in why don't you." Sasori stood aside. Hanabusa walked in.

"Sasori about knocking you out I had to... I was afraid you might kill yourself." Hanabusa apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Actually I wanted to thank you for doing that. It gave me a chance to reconsider that choice."

"Um Sasori I was wondering when you woke up... what did you do with Hitomi's body?" he asked. Sasori chuckled. This sent a chill up Hanabusa's spine.

"I thought you'd never ask." he laughed again. "Come with me I'll show you." Sasori led him to his room. What he saw turned his blood to ice. It was Hitomi's body, but it was puppet. "Remember when I said that I didn't want to be a killer? Well I don't know what I was thinking. It's far to exciting and enjoyable to pass up. You should try it Hanabusa you'd probably enjoy it to." he laughed as he pulled back a curtain to reveal 5 more bodies that had been turned into puppets. "The look on your face... it's quite amusing." he smiled.

"Sasori why?" was all he could get out.

"Being a good boy really gets tiring that's what we agreed on awhile back wasn't it? But eventually just causing a little trouble doesn't satisfy you... but this, the rush I get every time! It's so addicting I cant get enough!" he exclaimed his eyes wide.

"Sasori don't you realize you'll be exicuted if they find out what you've done!!" Hanabusa was practicly in tears now.

"I know that's what I love about it! What is it? What is it about danger, adventure and fear that is so addicting?" he laughed.

"PLEASE STOP IT!!!!" Hanabusa screamed tears now pouring down his face. He grabbed Sasori and held him close. Sasori didn't even have time to react. "Please Sasori kun stop. Just stop!" he pleaded. Sasori's eyes returned to their normal rusty red color

"Hanabusa..." Sasori look up at him.

"I'm sorry I just can't stand by and watch you destroy your life like this!"

"No it's not that... the way you're hugging me..." Sasori noted.

"Yeah... guess the cat's out of the bag now. Are... are you gonna be ok now?" Hanabusa asked. Sasori nodded.

"You saved me Hanabusa. I owe you one." Sasori smiled. Hanabusa blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're blushing." Sasori laughed "Don't be so embarrassed Hanabusa chan it's nothing to be ashamed of." he returned his embrace for a moment, but quickly let go. "I'm sorry." he turned away.

"You're right I was out of line. I should be the one apologizing." Hanabusa turned to go, but Sasori grabbed his hand, twirled him around and pulled Hanabusa to him. They're lips meet. Hanabusa passed out from shock. 'Sasori kun you are like me after all. I'm so... happy.' he thought before he passed out. Sasori placed him on his bed.

'Hanabusa... I care about you so much, but you and I can never be.' Sasori frowned looking at the peaceful expression on Hanabusa's face.

**two weeks later**

After that moment their relationship got very awkward, but that was the least of Sasori's worries. People were starting to suspect him to have played a part in Hitomi's disappearance, and Sasori's return to his old self had only been temporary. He continued to kill even under the watchful eye of ANBU.

While Hanabusa was walking one day. Someone pulled him into an ally. It was Sasori.

"Sasori what the hell are you doing?" he shouted in a hushed voice.

"Shush! Come with me." Sasori grabbed his hand and pulled him along. It didn't take along for Hanabusa to figure out where they were going. It was the route to their base. The base they used to plan their pranks that they would play on the village when they were younger. Once inside the building Sasori pulled him up some stairs. At the top it appeared to be a dead end, but Sasori just unlocked a door through the roof. They climbed through the opening. They found themselves on the top of the wall that surrounding the village. They sat there silent at first. Sasori hadn't let go of Hanabusa hand yet. The sun was setting now. The color it always made Hanabusa sad. He gripped Sasori hand.

"Sasori you've started again haven't you?" Hanabusa sniffed. Sasori nodded. "They're watching you know... ANBU black opps."

"I know. I've already killed 20. I can't be trusted. The last person on earth I would ever want to hurt is you." he admited.

"Sasori kun could we ever be togther do you think?" Hanabusa asked.

"Oh Hana-chan I wish we could, but no." he sighed. "I'm leaving the village tomorrow Hana-chan." Hanabusa stared in disbelief. Sensing his confusion Sasori started to explain. "My Grandmother found them today. She found my puppets."

"So that's it..." Hanabusa paused. "You finally let me express my feeling for you and you leave me hanging like this!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't leave if I had any other choice!" Sasori shot back. Hanabusa at first didn't respond.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know right now. I'm leaving for your and my grandmothers safety. Should my situation change perhaps I'll return." Sasori said flatly.

"I'll wait for you Sasori kun." Hanabusa promised.

"Why? Why on earth would you wait! I don't want you to waste your life waiting for me when I may never come!" Sasori stared at him.

"You'll come back I know you will." he smiled. Sasori sighed.

"You are so stubborn you know that right?" he pulled him closer. "But for some reason it's why I like you so much."

Hanabusa frowned. He wished he had said love.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Hana-chan, but until the sky is pitch black I'm yours." Sasori smiled. Hanabusa smiled. He forced him to lay down and kissed him.

**present time**

Sakura watched this scene and didn't need any explanation. She knew automatically why Hanabusa was hugging him the way he was. 'Sasori you married me when you still had ties this guy.' she felt so guilty. 'I've taken Sasori away from him.' she realized.

"Easy there Hanabusa don't get to attached he's got himself a wife!" Kankuro (who had recovered by now) laughed.

"NANI?!" Hanabusa let him go."Sasori kun you're cheating on me again!" he shook him.

"What do you mean cheating? We were never together!" Sasori yelled.

"Who is it Sasori tell me! I bet she's pretty right! Am I not good enough for you?!" he completely spazzed.

"I told you I'm Bi not gay and it just so happens I'm more into girls!"

"Then why did you get my hopes up saying you'd come back for me?!"

"I didn't actually think you'd wait 20 god damned years!"

"Well that's what you do when love someone you wait!"

"God you just don't give up do you?! You are the most stubborn person I've ever meet!"

"I love you to!"

"I never said that!"

Sakura laughed at their argument.

"The dynamic duo together again." Baki chuckled. Hanabusa finally looked in Sakura's direction.

"Holy Kami! It's Hitomi.!"

'CHA oh no he fucking didn't!' Sakura's inner self screamed.

"My names Sakura." Sakura corrected, but he payed no attention.

"Wow Sasori I didn't know you could bring puppets back to life!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"Well I kinda..." Sasori was cut off.

"I mean you defiantly changed somethings, but they're practically identical!" he slapped him on the back.

"My name you dumbass is Sakura!" Sakura shouted. Hanabusa completely ignored her.

"I mean you've really out done yourself! The hair color is the same as it was, her eyes haven't changed, and she's still as flat as a 10 year old boy!" he laughed.

"What the fuck did you just say mother fucker!" Sakura tried to attack him. Sasori held her back.

"Oh on you don't! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't go beating the hell out of people! You could hurt yourself!" Sasori pulled her back.

"Take it back!" Sakura shouted.

"Wow even the same exact temper!"

"Hanabusa really enough! Hitomi's dead." Sasori sighed.

"Then who are you?" Hanabusa stared at Sakura.

"Sakura Doku, former member of the village hidden in the leaves." Sakura heaved a sigh.

"Well I can see why he married you. You look just like his dead X-girlfriend. It's always the ones with the pink hair isn't Sasori kun." Hanabusa sighed.

"Shut up Hanabusa!" Sasori punched him in the face.

"OWWWWWwwwww! What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"Make no mistake at first I fell in love with Sakura for that exact reason, but now I love her because she is Sakura, she's nobody else!" Sasori put his hands in his pockets. "They have completely different personalities. Hitomi was controlling, but Sakura's kind and sweet. She didn't marry me because of who I am in fact she had no idea that I had a title." he explained. "I had no reason to tell her that. Now We're married and expecting a child. How could I possibly think of that woman when I've made it farther with Sakura then with her. Sakura is my wife and although it may seem at first glance they're the same but in reality that is the farthest thing from the truth." he smiled at Sakura. Hanabusa's mouth hung open. He turned to Sakura.

"You-you're pregnant?!" he stared. "That's it! Sasori I'm breaking up with you!" Hanabusa shouted.

"Oh for the love of Kami!" Sasori started to shout, but then then he thought he play along. "But why Hana- chan?!"

"I can not continue this relationship! I must move on! It will be hard, but I must!" Hanabusa turned away and acted very dramatically.

'Oh my god Sasori since when are you an actor?!' Sakura laughed along with eveyone else in the room.

'Excellent!' Sasori and Hanabusa thought.

"Ok, ok, although this has been quite entertaining I have work to do." Gaara chuckled.

"I have to go announce to the fan club that you're back!" Kankuro exclaimed.

'He has his own friggen fan club the hell?!' Sakura thought.

'I have my own friggen fan club the hell?' Sasori just stared at Kankuro.

"I mean I have to go do laundry and announce to the entire god damn village that my idol is back!" Kankuro screamed acting like 14 year old girl.

"Oh I see you must use the puppet master jutsu." Sasori noted rolling his eyes.

"Yes, infact I have three of your puppets!" Kankuro pulled out three scrolls. Now Sasori was interested.

"Really... which ones?"

"The crow, salamander and the black ant!" Kankuro showed him the scrolls.

"My, my how long has it been since I've seen those." Sasori chuckled. "I'd like to see your preformance some time perhaps?" Sasori raised one eyebrow.

"It would be an honor master Sasori!" Kankuro bowed in respect.

"Although it may have to wait awhile." Sasori added, glancing at Sakura with a smile.

"Right before I forget... Sakura how long do you have?" Gaara asked.

"5 months sir." Sakura answered.

"5 months till what?" Hanabusa asked.

"Alright who wants to break it to him?" Baki asked.

"I think it would be best if Sakura told him cause he can't punch a girl!" Kankuro advised.

"Agreed." Everyone answered.

"Sasori sama you stand over here just in case." Kankuro pulled him back out of Hanabusa's reach.

"What?!" Hanabusa shouted confused.

"Hanabusa..." Sakura paused. "I'm pregnant with Sasori's child." Sakura admited.

"Oh right you did meanchen that ealier................. Excuse me for a moment." he stepped out of the room. " Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Ass kissing shit! Cock sucking, ass munching, shit face!" he shouted behind the door. He walked back in.

"You feel better?" Sasori mumbled

"Yeah I'm good." Hanabusa smiled.

"I'm gonna go alert the village." Kankuro raced out of room. Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

'Oh for the love of...' "Come in." Gaara groaned. Yuura, Sasori's spy walked in. He imediately stared at Sasori in disbeilf.

"Sasori of the red sand." he felt a wave of fear crash on top of him.

"Yuura... just the man I was hoping to see." he made a release hand sign. Yuura fell to his knees kneeling before him.

"Sasori sama!" he adressed him.

"Relax Yuura I have no need to keep you under my control. Do as you please I have no need to keep this one last tie." Sasori grinned. Yuura looked up at him shocked.

"Many thanks Sasori sama." Yuura thanked him.

"Well that I suppose wrapps this up." Kiyoi smiled. They then left the large building after thanking Gaara for being excepting of the two latest members of the hidden sand village. It didn't take to long for people to start talking as Sasori passed them in the streets.

"Is that really Sasori Doku?"

"No way he looks just as he did 20 years ago!" he heard people mumbling and it was starting to tick him off. Sakura grabbed his hand to keep him from lashing out.

"Sasori kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing Sakura." he just kept his eyes front narrowed into a murderous glare. When they got to Kiyoi and Raito's house Sasori was on the edge and Sakura was getting scared, not only for him, but for herself. Kiyoi led them to Sasori's old room.

"You two can stay here until you can find a place of your own." she smiled. Sasori just nodded facing away from his mother. She walked out closing the door behind her. Sakura hugged Sasori.

"Sasori please tell me what's wrong. I so worried... and scared! Please just tell me what's wrong!" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura... I wish I could tell you, but I can't do that. The less you know the better. Forgive me my love." he turned around and kissed her. He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry." he walked out of the room leaving Sakura standing there confused and heart broken.

He passed his parents and sister.

"Sasori where are you going?" Kiyoi demanded.

"No where. I'm just going to sit on the roof." he walked out. He walked up the walls using chakara concentraition. He just sat on the roof for some time looking off into the distance. He held his hand out and let the flame appear. It was not so small now. "Damn! I haven't much time left!" he cursed. He pulled a kunai out of the pouch on his left hip. He stabbed his right arm. He studied the cut closely. Crimson blood dripped from the wound. 'I'd give it a week tops.' he cringed at the thought. 'Tomorrow... I have to see him if I want continue to live with Sakura, otherwise I'll have no other choice, but to end before it's too late.'

After dinner Sasori aplogized to Sakura and told her that he was just stressed about being back in Suna and that his secrets having to do with Hanabusa had been revealed. That satisfied her and she quickly forgave him by kissing him.

"I love you Sasori." she hugged him. "I'll be right back." she walked out of their bedroom for a moment. Sasori smiled, happy that her susptions had gone, yet sad because she couldn't have been more right. There was something very wrong. Sasori walked over to the mirror and took off his shirt. He glared at himself. Black markings covered his chest, back and arms.

"Shit!" he gripped the edge of the desk in front of the mirror. 'To think I had forgotten why I turned myself into a puppet in the first place

"Sasori kun I, OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed. "Sasori what have you done to yourself?" she asked terrofied.

"Sakura chan, wait let me explain!" Sasori tried to approach her, but she back up. Sasori had no choice, but to use his speed before he was finally able to lock his arms around her. "Sakura please don't be scared. These marks are just the effect of the jutsu I used to kill Uchiha, Sasuke." he attempted to comfort her. "They'll be gone within a day or two."

She didn't speak. She just kept her face pressed up against his chest. Sasori felt her tears on his chest. Finally after a few minutes of silence she spoke her voice shaky. "I-is that the t-truth?"

Sasori nodded looking directly into her eyes. Kiyoi and Raito walked in. They immediately noticed the black markings on his body.

"Sakura may I speak with my son for a moment?" Raito requested. Sakura just nodded. Sasori threw his shirt back on and walked out of the room with his father. Kiyoi stayed behind to comfort Sakura. "Sit down" he ordered Sasori. Once they were seated Raito started to talk. "Alright sasori start talking what are you going to do now that these markings have appeared? Cause you better have a plan otherwise I can see what will happen. That kid is as good as dead!" Raito glared.

"I do have a plan. I'm leaving tomorrow to find a person who can help me, but you musn't tell Sakura or mother! I don't want them panicing." Sasori explained.

"You'd better fix this or I swear to Kami if you hurt Sakura or your child in any way shape or form I will kill you myself!" Raito avowed.

"I would expect nothing less." Sasori stood up.

"Hold on. I need to know... who is this person you're going to see? I need too know exactly where you're going, because of something happens and we need you back here then I can't be looking for you with out any knowlge of your location." Raito persisted.

"Fine if you must know then I shall tell you." ...

**The next morning**

**5:30 AM**

Sasori sat up in bed. Sakura laid next to him fast asleep.

'Oh Sakura chan...' he leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. She didn't wake up. A smile just spread across her face as she slept. He stood up and quikly and silently got changed. Once prepared with all his weapons and puppets he walked out of room looking back at Sakura's sleeping figure once. Sasori quietly closed the door behind him and made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going Sasori?" Kiyoi's voice asked behind him. Sasori pretended not to notice her and reached for the door. "Sasori answer me damnit!" She yelled.

"Mother please... don't make this any harder then it has to be." Sasori sighed.

"Tell me where you're going!" she demanded.

"That's none of your concern. Just know that I'm doing this for Sakura and your safety so don't try to stop me." Sasori didn't even have the guts to look back at her. Kiyoi's eyes teared up.

"What happened Sasori? What happened to you?! You were always so cheerful and now it's nothing, but secrets and sorrow." she sobbed.

"That Sasori that you knew so many years ago... died." Sasori walked out leaving his mother standing there. He quickly left the village looking back only once. 'Just like last time... only now I have a reason to come back." he began making his way north-west. 'It's at least a 1 day trip.' he thought as he left the land of wind. 'I say I'll be back in 3-5 days tops.'

**early morning the next day**

Sasori stood on a tree branch over looking a Vally. Everything about it spelt death, but despite that Sasori knew this was the only way to protect Sakura and everyone else. "I just hope he agrees to help me... god know that boy has no true loyalty." he mumbled under his breath. He made his way down into the Vally. Sasori was constantly looking from side to side of the rocky sides looking for any ninja who may be trying to catch him by surprise. Sasori came to a slightly wider area. It was clearly covered in traps. 'Pathetic.' he sighed disappointed. "I had at least hoped he'd gotten better at laying traps." Sasori chuckled as he jumped around the traps. After he was through the rocky Vally he came to a dense forest. "It would be wise to stick to the trees from here on in. Traps will be harder to spot like this, and heaven know they're probably plenty of them if I know him well enough." he jumped up into the tree branches and swiftly navigated through them. Sasori came to a small clearing in the tree. In that clearing he saw who he had been searching for. A man with white hair that was pulled back stood there. He didn't look much older then 20 and was practicing using shuriken stars. He was farelly skilled, which was good and bad news for Sasori.

"Looks like my timing couldn't have been better." Sasori snickered. A shuriken star was thrown in his direction. He narrowly dodged it. "You've become very skilled in the art of detecting enemies Mr. Yakushi." Sasori dropped down from the tree. "Your aims become very accurate as well." he grinned. "So Kabuto tell me what else have you improved on since I left you."

Kabuto stared in disbelief, but quickly recovered, knowing that if he was here it couldn't be good. Kabuto pulled out a string of kunai's ready to throw them.

"A lot of things actually master Sasori." he replied sarcastically.

"Put your kunai's away boy I have no intention of doing battle. I came to speak with you and to ask for your services that is all. You see I'm in a bit of a predicament, and you're my last resort." Sasori frowned. Kabuto laughed.

"And just what make you think I'd help you?!" he sneared.

"Good question... well I would like to try to settle this without violence if possible, but if I have no other choice then I suppose I'll have to use some more _persuasive _methods." he narrowed his eyesbrows.

"That's strange Sasori you used to always love to beat the hell out of me when I worked under you." Kabuto glared.

"Times have changed Yakushi. I'm not that sadistic serial killer that I once was. Or at least I'd like to think not." he smiled.

"Teh, yeah right."

"Whether you decide to believe me or not is your choice, just know that although I might be kinder then the Sasori you knew I will use what ever means necessary to get you to help me." Sasori declared, his eyes serious.

"I'm not that weak little boy you met years ago, no I'm stronger now. Orochimaru has helped me with that much." he put his kunai away seeing there was no point in it.

"I can bet, but do tell me... is Orochimaru still as twisted as he was 10 years ago?" Sasori questioned. Kabuto laughed.

"Of course. This is Orochimaru we're talking about remember."

"I thought as much Yakushi." Sasori folded his arms.

"So what is it exactly that made you come all the way from the Akatsuki hideout to here?" Kabuto smirked.

"Who ever said I came from the Akatsuki hideout? I am no longer a part of that organization." Sasori stated. Kabuto was taken aback.

'He really quit Akatsuki? What the hell suddenly made him change?' he wondered.

"What's with that stare? You seem surprised."

"Just never thought I would hear that you left Akatsuki. You were a pretty devoted member as I remember it. So I'm curious what made you quit?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"A person... and all you need know about this person is that they're the reason I quit and they're the reason I came to see you. You see I got my original body back. I'm human again." Sasori smiled. Kabuto's eyes widened.

'Shit he's valnerable now! If Lord Orochimaru orders me to kill what choice do I have?' Kabuto scowled. "That makes my job just a little bit harder. Okay tell me what you want and fast. If My lord shows up I may no other choice then to kill you."

"For one thing don't take me so lightly. I may have lost one thing that made me very powerful, but I have gained something else, and I believe you'll be able to help me with my seal." Sasori removed his shirt. Kabuto stared at the markings.

"Oh I see. If you don't get a seal put on you, you could send the world spyriling into darkness." he sighed. "Alright I'll help you, but the seal will only last 20 or so years. Come back in 15 got it?"

Sasori nodded.

"What's going on out here Kabuto?" Orochimaru appeared from the shadows.

"Well Orochimaru what a pleasant surprise." Sasori smiled

"Sasori of the red sand... it's been quite a long time." Orochimaru smirked.

"I agree." he turned from kabuto to Orochimaru. "I was just asking my former subordinate if he would help me out."

"The great Sasori actually asking for help... that's really something."

"When you quit Akatsuki a lot happens, and your way of thinking changes." Sasori chuckled. "Of course you would know all about that now wouldn't you"

"Hmm very interesting. I wouldn't have guessed you would quit."

"I had my reasons." Sasori stated flatly.

"Do tell." Orochimaru persisted.

"Reasons that are none of your concern." Sasori gave him a dirty look. Kabuto shook his head.

'Fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Kabuto thought. Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. Kabuto immediately picked up the hint. "My Lord he explained to me that the reason he left was because of someone although he did not say who." Kabuto explained.

"Interesting... well it also seems you've aged since we last met. How did you do it?" Orochimaru questioned. Sasori chuckled.

"What do you think I did?"

Orochimaru's eyes grew wide. "Impossible! I've attempted the fore bidden art of Alchemy many times and not once has anything ever been successful!"

"Yes, but you didn't have the person I had." Sasori smiled.

"Alright Sasori... I understand why you're here and I'll help you, but you must do something for me."

"And what would that be might I ask?" Sasori questioned

"After I help you go to the Hidden Leaf village and find one of my subordinates that's been there for almost a year and a half now. He went to bring someone back with him, but hasn't returned." Orochimaru requested.

"Who?" Sasori asked

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasori was suddenly filled with anger, but dispite that he laughed. "Too bad... I hate to break this to you, but your little worker is dead!" Sasori smiled proudly.

"What?!" Kabuto gasped.

"Why does everyone insist that he was so great?! He died so easily! So you're saying you trained that sack of shit?! Teh! Is that honestly the best you can do?!" Sasori shouted "I was able to kill him so easily!" he scowled.

"Why?!" Kabuto demanded.

"That's my business! Just know this he got what was coming to him! I spent several months in Konoha and that's when I met that damned son of a bitch! You say he was going to bring someone back with him? Tell me did he say who exactly?" Sasori demanded.

"Yeah, he did. Why would want to bring that useless piece of trash back with him I'll never know, but the one he was going to bring back was..." Kabuto was cut off when he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He pulled out a kunai and threw it. A girl let out a yelp and Yuuki came jumping out of the bushes. she imediately looked to Sasori running up to him.

"Nii-san!" she exclaimed out of breath

"Yuuki!" Sasori exclaimed.

"You know this girl?" Kabuto asked curious.

"Yeah... she's my younger sister." Sasori then ignored Kabuto and Orochimaru now paying attention to Yuuki. "What are you doing here?! How many times do you have to learn that when someone say not to follow them you don't?! You could have been killed! Do you even think about you actions before you do something you stupid girl?!" Sasori snapped.

Yuuki looked hurt, but quickly hid it from view. She swallowed his words and shouted. "Mother and father sent me! Almost the moment you left..."

"GO HOME!" he shouted cutting her off

"But..."

"No buts GO!" he ordered.

"FINE! See if I care when your wife dies." she mumbled as she began to walk away.

"Come again?" Sasori asked. "Was that a threat?" he glared.

"NO! She's dying you dumbass!" she shouted losing all self control. "She dying and you don't even give a damn!" Sasori stared speechless. He turned his back on Yuuki. "Did you hear me?! She's sick and no one knows why!"

"When did this happen." Sasori asked hiding the agony in his voice.

"Right after you left." she told him. "So are you coming back with me or not?" she demanded.

Sasori hesitated, shaking "I can't go back... not yet." he fought back the tears in his eyes.

"Why not?!"

"Yuuki! Please... you have to understand that if I go back now I could very well kill her myself and I can't take that chance! Tell her I'm sorry and I'll be back as soon as I can, but not yet." Sasori couldn't control himself much longer. Yuuki was starting to see the pain he was in, and just nodded. "Now go." he threw her a scroll. "This will take you straight back to Suna." seconds later Yuuki was gone with a poof of smoke. "DAMNIT!" Sasori let out a cry. "Every time I leave her for even a second something happens! Everytime I leave she gets hurt and there isn't a thing I can do to help her!" he punched a tree as hard as he could. The tree smashed to bits. before they had left Sakura had been training him. He was already quite skilled, but he was still struggling with the chakara control. The problem was he need to build up a lot of chakara then release it, but he was still unable to release it so it was distributed through his body instead it just disappeared releasing into the open air. Sasori dropped to his knees breathing hard.

"My god..." Kabuto gasped. "That strength... I've only seen it once." he stared in aw. "The 5th hokage, Tsunade."

"R-really." Sasori turned his head to look at him. Suddenly there was a searing pain tearing through his body. The marking spread to his neck. They were visible to anyone now. Sasori pulled out a kunai and slit wrist. He stared in horror as his blood spilled from the wound. It wasn't red anymore. It was a deep purple the color of his poison. It was thicker to. "Fuck..." he mumbled under his breath. He quickly pulled out some bandages. Wrapped them around the wound care full not to touch his own blood, because his blood was his poison that he used to kill people in 3 days. That's why there was no cure he poisoned people with his own blood.

"Come on Sasori." Kabuto motioned for him to follow. "You clearly haven't much time."

Sasori stood up walking with him. Once in the treatment room Kabuto wasted no time to get down to his questions.

"Alright Sasori start talking how the hell did you learn to use strength like that?" Kabuto demanded.

"Answer my question first Yakushi. Who was Uchiha going to bring back with him?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

Kabuto sighed "I'm guessing you met his squad? He was going to bring back the female member Sakura Haruno. Completely useless piece of shit as far as I can see, but for some unfathomable reason she's the one he wanted." Sasori's eyes turned bright, blood red.

"Excuse me?!" before Kabuto could even realize it Sasori had his hand clenched around his throat choaking him. "Don't you dare speak such words ever again! Should you do so I will kill you!" he threatened.

"Why the hell would you care?!" Kabuto gasped for air.

"Sakura is the one who gave me back my body! She taught me how to use this strength! She is everything to me so don't you dare insult her! She's the strongest person I know, and I don't mean in physical ways! We've been through more shit then you could possibly ever imagine! She has looked death in the eyes for me on multiple occasions!" Sasori yelled. Kabuto stared at him in shock

"You're in love with her aren't you,"

Sasori let him go backing up trying to keep himself calm.

"Yes I am. I will do anything for her... she's been through so much because of everything, and now this." Sasori broke down.

Kabuto stared at him with pity.

"Then I didn't miss hear that little girl. You two are married." Kabuto noted.

Sasori nodded. "At the moment me getting this seal replaced is more important then it was if the conditions of our relationship had staid the same, but sadly that's not the case."

Those words made everything in Kabuto's head click. He was speachless for a good while.

"She- she's pregnant!" Kabuto finally exclaimed. Sasori simply nodded.

"Oh well um wow... nice Sasori real nice... you get you're body back and first thing you do is screw a girl."

"Yakushi!" Sasori glared menacingly.

"Look I'm sorry I just don't know how to take that... my master actually being seduced by a woman... it's rather hard to believe." Kabuto shook his head.

"Yeah I know... I didn't believe it either... me falling in love, but by that time I was so certain of everything I felt for her." Sasori smiled remembering all the best moments of their relationship.

"Then let's get this over with and get you back to her cause it sounds like she needs you." Kabuto grinned.

"Yeah." Sasori sighed.

"Alright get over here and sit. Shirt off and then put this in your mouth." Kabuto instructed holding up a cylinder shaped piece of wood with cloth around it. Sasori simply nodded following his orders. He took the cylinder and put it in his mouth. "This is gonna hurt like hell so it's to keep you from biting through your tounge and bleeding to death." he explained.

"Just do it!" Sasori ordered in a muffled voice. Kabuto nodded. he picked up some thin cream like mixture and drew a design on Sasori's back. It was very similar to the one Naruto possessed wit minor differences. Kabuto strapped him down to a table so he couldn't move. "Ready?"

Sasori nodded. Kabuto placed his hand on the mark. It began to glow

"Sealing jutsu!"

Even with the wooden cylinder in Sasori mouth his scream was clear as could be. He passed out after 10 seconds. 10 more seconds went by and it was over. Kabuto removed the wooden cylinder. it had deep teeth marks. and his mouth was bleeding, but his blood had turned back to it's original color: red.

**2 hours later**

Sasori woke up in the same room. His shirt placed next to him. He threw his shirt on and tried remember what had happened.

"You're finally awake." Kabuto walked into the room.

"What the hell happened I can't remember?!" Sasori demanded confused.

"Exactly... you were in so much pain your brain subconsciously blocked the memory." Kabuto explained.

"It was really that painful?" Sasori stared.

"You were screaming like a little girl what do you think?" Kabuto chuckled.

"Wonderful." Sasori said his voice full of sarcasm. "Well Kabuto thank you. I am truly in your debt." Sasori bowed his head.

"Why are you still standing here isn't your wife waiting for you?" Kabuto gave him a quick smile. Sasori smirked the turned and left. As he ran off Kabuto watched him. "Good luck Sasori sama you're gonna need it." he turned and went back into the underground building.

'Sakura please hold on I'm coming!' Sasori dashed towards the sand village.

He stopped to rest just once for only an hour, but during that time he noticed something about his right arm. It wasn't as responsive as it was before.

"Well I suppose all jutsus have their affects." he sighed and soon continued on his way. When he finally arrived his Father waited for him on the outskirts of the village. He ran up to him.

"Son you're finally back!" he exclaimed relieved.

"Take me to Sakura!" he ordered a worried look on his face.

"Only if you tell me one thing. Did you get a seal placed on you?" his father demanded.

"Yes, now take me to Sakura!"

Raito nodded and led him to sunagakure hospital where Sakura was. she was unconscious when Sasori walked into her room. He sat down next to her and grasped her hand stroking it. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm back my love." he kissed her softly on the cheek. Up until then he had assumed Sakura was asleep, but what happened next proved him fell down her cheeks. Sasori wiped them away and kissed her. Sakura put one arm around his neck. when he pulled away Sakura's eyes were open. Her eyes looked exhausted.

"Sasori kun..." she mumbled.

"I'm here babe it's ok just rest. I'll never leave you like that again I promise." he kissed her once more. Sakura smiled and drifted off to sleep. he turned to his mother who was in the room.

"So you did come back after all." she frowned

'Of course I did... now did they figure out what was wrong with her?" Sasori asked.

"She was just in a lot of pain why did you think something else was wrong?" Kiyoi asked.

"Yuuki that little..." he scowled. "Funny cause my quote "sister" told me she was dying so I broke down right in front of one of my subordinates and Orochimaru thank you so much!" he glared and yet forced a smile.

"Oh we told her not to make it sound like she was dying, but I guess she went a little overboard." Kiyoi laughed nervously

"Speaking of the little pain in my neck where is she." Sasori looked around him.

"Oh she's at home." Kiyoi informed him.

'I'm gonna give that kid a piece of my mind when I see her next." Sasori thought then returned to Sakura's side once more. Some hair covered her face. using his right hand he brushed it aside, but something felt wrong. When he touched her skin he didn't feel how soft it usually was, it was just a surface. He knew he was touching something, but it had no clear definition. he touched her hair... nothing. he tried his left hand. He could feel her soft skin and silky hair, but why not with his right? Sasori rushed over to a small mirror on the wall. He gulped as he pulled back his sleeve. Sasori stared terrified at his right arm. It returned to it's previous state a puppets! "NO! That's impossible!"

**TBC**

OH THANK THE GODS!!!!!!! I've been working on this chapter since like MARCH! It's done thank you god!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry it has taken me so damn long! Finals, the end of school, my social life going down hill, therapy, obsessing over Gerard Way and my Boy friend, and drawing and writing my story The Arsonist has made it more then difficult to write this. I have decided! The sequel will be written. Changes will be made, but I can do what I can't do in a real book =) hehehehe hello Gerard Way

Please review, favorite, worship MCR

Akatsuki obsessed girl


	24. Ikuto Doku

note: greeting from the land of Massachusetts! Next chapter people. Have no idea how long it's been cause I started writing this two days after I submitted that last chapter so it's probably long past that now. If not well um wow! Oh and um there is a short lemon in this chapter just a heads up. Relax it's only one paragraph.

**Ikuto Doku**

Sasori stared into the mirror terrified. His right arm had reverted back to being a puppets. "No!" Sasori shook his head back and forth. Sasori backed up and ran out of the room heading straight for his house. When he got inside he leaned up against a wall to catch his breath. "Calm down Sasori there has to be a logical explanation for why this is happening!" he said to himself, but he could only think of two. Neither of them he liked. 'either the human transmutation wasn't permanent or the jutsu that Kabuto used did this.' he thought. "but if that's the case with either of them my body could be slowly turning back."

"Turning back to what?" Yuuki who had been listening all along asked.

"Yuuki!" she caught him off guard.

"Have you gone to see Sakura yet?" she asked.

"Yes I have and apparently you scared the living shit out of me no reason! Sakura was just in pain!" he snapped at her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to come back. Sakura needed you and I figured the only way you would come would be if I stretched the truth a little and said she was really sick." Yuuki lowered her head.

"Alright I'll let it slide just don't do it again." Sasori walked into his room and took of his shirt. he laid down and slowly fell asleep.

Two hours went by and Sakura returned from the hospital as good as could be. She walked into her and Sasori's room to find him asleep, but rushed over to him when she saw his right arm. It was a puppets again. Still sleeping he flipped over on to his back. Sakura quickly analyzed his body and it was clear that was all that had changed was his right arm the rest of him remained human. Sasori's eyes flickered open.

"Sakura chan!" he sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Are you okay now?" he asked like a child worried about his mother.

"Sasori I'm more worried about you. What on earth happened to your right arm?" Sakura returned the embrace.

Sasori heaved a sigh "I wish I could say that I knew, but I don't. It's gonna be okay though. I promise. This was just what happened when I got rid of those marks."

"If it's not one thing it's another." she sighed.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I won't leave you again." he assured her as he rubbed her back. Sakura collapsed in his arms her arms locked around his neck. Sasori leaned down close to her and kissed her passionately. At that moment Kiyoi walked in to check on them. They parted immediately

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Kiyoi walked out closing the door behind her. Sasori glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 PM.

"Alright let's go to sleep it's getting late." Sasori sounded slightly irritated with his mother. He laid down keeping Sakura close. 'It's so strange I never realized just how much the ability to feel things mattered to me until now.' "Sakura?"

"Yes, What is it?" Sakura responded.

"I think we should probably get a place of our own you know. Cause I'm really getting sick of people walking in on us."

"Yeah I know... we'll have to talk to Gaara when he has a chance." Sakura noted. Sasori nodded and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later Sakura and Sasori had their own place and could really start living together as husband and wife. Sakura was showing quite a lot more now, and Sasori although nervous was beginning to get excited. One night he walked into Sakura and his room and Sakura was laying on her bed waiting for him. He leaned over her and kissed her then whispered in her ear "I love you." He moved down slightly and kissed Sakura's stomach then whispered once again "I love you."

Sakura burst into tears at those words. "Sasori!" she pulled him back towards her face and kissed him. "I knew it." she kept her arms locked around his neck. "I knew you'd get used to the idea! You're ready Sasori."

"Sakura how could I not be ready after everything. It's about time I grew up don't you think. I might be 38, but I've been stuck in a 17 year olds body for a good 20 years. I'm so scared though. It takes me an hour more then it takes you to fall asleep because of everything that's going through my head." he flipped so now he was laying beside her.

"You're still scared. I thought you were finally over that." Sakura frowned.

"Sakura you couldn't possibly tell me that you're not with what's ahead." he put one arm around her.

"Honestly no I'm not. I'm anxious! I mean Sasori your a guy so you don't know what's like. This, what we're going to go through will give us that purpose that we've been searching for." Sakura put her arms around his neck. He lowered his head to her chest sighing.

"My purpose has always been to protect you." he mumbled. "I was content with that... but you're right I need another purpose, cause Itachi, Sasuke, and your father are gone. I don't see too many more threats... well I suppose there's one other." he sighed lifting his head up slightly.

"Hmm? What could that possibly be? To me the biggest threat was either my father or Itachi." she smiled.

"Me." Sasori responded. Sakura stared at him.

"What?" Sakura asked like she misheard him "Sasori why would you say such a thing?!"

"Because it's true I could kill you so easily. It's been so hard suppressing these things in my head. Suppressing this killer instinct I've used to keep myself alive for 20 years. I'm sorry I don't want to scare you, but you have to promise me something cause I never want to hurt you. If I ever return to the way I used to be you HAVE to kill me. Take a kunai and plunge it into my heart. Because if you don't then there's no doubt in my mind that I will kill you." Sasori kept his face hidden from view. "A few weeks ago... it was the way I was acting then that if you see me like that then don't just stand by and hope I come back you have to kill me."

"Sasori where is this coming from?!" Sakura demanded.

"The same place it's always come from Sakura chan. I've had this same fucking fear ever since I fell for you. That day when you and I had just started to get to know each other and I brought my puppets with me and I killed that bandit that attacked us. I came to Konoha with the intention of killing you! I was going to get you away from the village and take you out before things got out of hand, but I got distracted and forgot about those plans. I thought about it several times, but decided not to for some reason." Sasori finally confessed. "I was going to kill you..."

Sakura was unable to speak. "Sasori I just want us to be able to live happily together, but how can we do that if your like this all the time? I just want you to be happy Sasori." those tears of joy turned into tears of sadness. Sasori held her.

"I'm sorry babe... but we knew this would happen. We cant live a normal lives. In this time we will never get that perfect ideal life we want. It's just not possible. We can be happy, but only to a certain extent,"

"But do you think it will get better with a child or worse?"

"Only time will tell." he rested his head on top of hers "Are you feeling alright? Are you in any pain?" he placed his hand on her stomach massaging her. there was a look of pleasure and relaxation on her face.

"No I'm fine." she moaned. "That feels really good."

Sasori smiled and continued.

From that night on Sasori did the exact same thing kissing her and tell Sakura he loves her then try to releave any pain she was in.

* * *

Sakura was left with about two month left and her pain was more frequent now, but Sasori and Sakura were closer then ever.

It was sunny Wednesday afternoon and Sasori and Sakura were sitting on the upper level balcony watching the sun go down. Sasori had his arm around Sakura while she leaned up against him. It was December now so the weather was cooler, but not by much because they were in the desert.

Sasori rubbed Sakura's stomach "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she locked her arms around his waist.

Sasori moved his hand to her head and buried part of his face in her hair. "To think we only have about 2 months left." Sasori sighed.

"I know it's been dragging on hasn't it." Sakura smiled closing her eyes.

'um quite the opposite really.' Sasori rolled his eyes. "What ever you say." he chuckled.

Just then someone rang the door bell. Sasori groaned, but got up figuring that if he didn't who ever it was wouldn't go away. He opened the door to find Kankuro standing there.

"Oh hello Kankuro." Sasori completely opened the door to face him. "What can I do for you." Sasori regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth.

"Well I was wondering if your not to busy would you mind doing a little sparring practice?" Kankuro asked. Sasori frowned at the request.

"I can't make any promises. I have to stay here most of the time so I can be with Sakura." Sasori explained.

"I see. Well the next time you have free time let me know." he walked off.

'Like that'll happen any time in the near future!'

"You should have gone with him Sasori." Sakura said behind him.

"But I..."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." she gave him a little nudge. "Now come on you need to relax a little." she urged him to go after Kankuro.

"Only if you come to. So just in case anything happens I'll be nearby." he grabbed her hand. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Now go catch up with him. I'll meet up with you guys."

Sasori frowned, but didn't argue. The moment he did though he felt so much better. 'I have to admit this was exactly what I needed.' He smiled. "Hey Kankuro!" Sasori shouted after him. Kankuro turned around.

"Master Sasori you changed your mind!" he beamed.

"Yeah Sakura kicked me out... says I need to get out of the house for awhile." Sasori gave a quick grin. "She'll will be joining us though. If something happens I want to be nearby this time."

"That's understandable, but she'll have to keep some distance so she doesn't get hurt."

"Naturally."

**training area**

Sakura sat nearby watching the match that was unfolding. She hadn't seen Sasori so happy in a long time. in fact the look on his face was the similar to when he fought that bandit so long ago. Just slightly happier.

'Sasori I think I understand what you meant now. Not only is fighting your life, but it makes you happy.' Sakura smiled, but at the same time was filled with sorrow. 'Yet I have the exact opposite affect on him it seems. He loves me, but I cause him so much grief. Is this life is it what he really deserves? He couldn't have been more right.' Sakura thought. 'If this is what we truly want there will be only sadness with occasional joy.'

"Your reactions are too slow!" Sasori shouted to Kankuro. "If I wasn't holding back you would be dead!" he warned, jumping in the air and throwing 5 kunai in his direction.

'But then again, maybe that's wrong.' she smiled to herself as she watched them.

**2 months later**

Once a week from that day forth for one month Kankuro and Sasori would have a sparring match to keep his spirits up, but that had to stop after a month. All his energy was focused on Sakura for the last month or so of her pregnancy.

**Gaara's office**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sasori slammed his hands down on the desk enraged.

Baki sighed and folded his arms "Sasori I realize your reason to not want to go on a mission, but that doesn't change the fact that everyone must do their part to keep the village running. You're a member of the sunagakure again remember?" he tried to sound sympathetic towards the situation.

"Sakura could give birth any day now if not today and you want me to go all the way to Konoha! It's a fucking 3 day trip making a total of 6! Are you out of your fucking mind Gaara?!" Sasori growled.

"Master Sasori it would be in your best intrest not to argue." Kankuro lowered his head trying to avoid the glare that had now fallen to him.

"Shut up! What the hell would any of you know about my situation?!" His eyes began to flare up in a bright red.

Gaara finally spoke up "Finish the mission quickly and you should be able to make it back in time."

"teh!" Sasori turned his back "fine but if I return and I missed the birth my own child you can bet I'm holding you responsible." Sasori walked out shutting the door behind him. He stormed home. We he got there he walked into Sakura and his room to find her asleep.

He sat down beside her sleeping figure and placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently whispering, "Sakura, Sakura chan."

Sakura's eyes flickered open. Sasori leaned down and kissed her letting his tounge slide into her mouth. He pulled back suddenly a saddened look on his face.

"Doshda Sasori?" she asked.

"Gaara has sent me on a mission. I have no choice I can't decline. I'll be back as soon as possible." he leaned down and kissed her again not wanting to pull away this time. Sakura did for him knowing he wouldn't.

"I know you will." Sakura smiled despite the fact she knew she had no control over such an event. Sasori stood up and went over to a desk and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out his suna headband and tied it around his head. He zipped up his jacket and put six of his best puppets in the pockets. Finally he slipped on his gloves. He approached the door. He glanced back at Sakura once more and gave her a quick grin.

"I love you." he reminded her as he walked out. 'One last thing... should I not return in time there needs to be someone here." Sasori made his way to his parents house. He knocked on the door. Within seconds his mother answered the door. Her face lit up when she saw her son, but it faded when she noticed his appearance.

"Oh Sasori now of all times?" she sighed.

Sasori nodded silently. "Please take care of Sakura?" Sasori requested a desperate look in his eye.

"Of course." she replied immediately.

"Thank you mother." he smiled and gave her a hug. He stepped back. "I have to go." he turned and was on his way to Konohagakure.

* * *

**3 days later**

**1 mile from Konoha's gate**

Sasori was making great time. He would be at Konoha in 10 minutes tops. Sasori smiled. 'At this rate I should make it back in time.'

The mission had was going unexpectedly smooth. He hadn't run into a single bandit along his way, but that was all about to change.

He had noticed someone following him awhile back, but their patterns weren't to unorthodox like that of some one who was tailing him so he didn't think much of it. Suddenly out of nowhere who ever it was attempted to tackle Sasori. Sasori familiar with such situations quickly used a substitution. Then appeared behind the attacker holding a knife at their throat.

"You got a lot of nerve trying something like that on me." he pressed the metal into the mans throat.

"Whoa whoa! Sasori easy it's me Naruto!!!" Naruto gulped. Sasori gasped and let him go.

"Sorry about that, but how was I supposed to know it was you?" Sasori frowned.

"As bitter as ever I see." Naruto laughed loudly. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Would love to stay and chat, but I have mission to complete." he started to walk towards the gate that was just coming into site.

"Hey wait up." Naruto shouted running after him. "Hey what's the rush."

"Well let's see I was sent on this mission against my will, Sakura is probably gonna give birth while I'm here so you can understand why I would wanna get back as fast as I can." Sasori was clearly losing his patience fast.

"Hey I'll come with you." Naruto gave him a quick smile that seemed all to familiar.

"Arigato Naruto san." he smiled weakly.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasori walked into the room. Tsunade immediately focused on Sasori.

"Sasori! Well what are you doing here?" Tsunade exclaimed.

Sasori pointed to his headband. "Mission." he responded.

"Oh right of course!" Tsunade looked through a stack of unfinished documents until she came across one that was finished. She handed it to Sasori. Sasori secured it then bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sasori turned to go.

"Hold on!" she stopped him. "How's Sakura? Can you tell me that at least?"

"She's doing well, but I have to get back as soon as possible." Sasori smiled then walked out running full speed out of the leaf village. "Her time's pretty much up"

Tsunade nodded smiling "Well get going then!"

'Sakura hold on just a little longer. I'm coming!'

* * *

**Sand village**

**2 and 1/2 days later**

Sasori had been gone for almost 6 days. Sakura was eagerly waiting his return.

She sat on the balcany looking out on the village. It had taken a lot of energy just to do that much. Kiyoi walked up beside her.

"Worrying isn't going to bring him back any sooner." she sighed.

"I know." Sakura stated flatly. "I just miss him so much when he's gone and of all times."

"It's understandable."

Suddenly Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura!" Kiyoi knelt down.

"I've run out of time." Sakura winced in pain.

Kiyoi rushed Sakura to the hospital.

"Raito wait for Sasori he should be back any time now!" Kiyoi ordered as she walked out with Sakura.

* * *

**5 hours later just outside sunagakure**

As Sasori ran across the sandy landscape he saw the village's outer wall come up over the horizon. He smiled. He picked up his speed

'The home stretch!' he thought as he sprinted, but he noticed a figure leaning up against the wall. It was his father. That made Sasori nervous. He ran up to his father.

"Am I to late?!" he blurted out. Raito shook his head.

"Been almost 5 hours since it began though. You're lucky." his father led him to the hospital.

They quickly made it to the room where Sakura was. She seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Her bangs plastered to her forehead and eyes closed. Sasori ran up to her and grasped her hands. Her eyelids flew open, but there was exhaustion behind them.

"Sakura." he kissed her. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Thank god! You made it." she took a deep breath "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'll always be here for you." he assured her that he was here to stay. She let out a scream. Doctors rushed over. Sasori was about to step back, but Sakura kept hold of his hand. The louder she screamed the stronger the grip on Sasori's hand and then snap all bones in his hand snapped and his hand was broken. 'God this pain must be intense.' Sasori thought

"That's it come on a little more! You're doing terrific!." the doctor urged her on. Sakura let out one last scream and then that high pitched sound was replaced with another. A babies cry. Suddenly the air room had an uplifting feeling. For a few brief seconds for Sasori time stood still. Sasori was over come with joy when he saw his child. He'd never felt this way before, but it felt similar to day he and Sakura were married.

He embraced Sakura and repeated over and over again "I love you."

"Mrs. Doku would you like to hold your son?" the doctor offered.

"Well of course." Sakura responded enthusiastically. The doctor gently handed her the small boy.

'I have a son...' Sasori thought. "I have a son." Sasori's eyes teared up. "I can't believe it I have a son!" he used his sleeve to wipe away the forming tears, but they were quickly replaced.

Sakura smiled as the same thought went through her head. "You want to hold him Sasori?" Sakura offered as she softly rocked the baby trying to quite him some.

"I would Sakura, but you broke my hand." Sasori sighed. The doctor took his hand and quickly healed it for which Sasori was grateful. He hesitantly held out his hands. Sakura placed him in Sasori's hands. He brought him close suddenly finding the instinct to rock him slowly.

"He's perfect Sakura." a few tears slid down his face.

Sakura also had tears falling, but they were more for the fact that she could tell Sasori for the first time felt confident.

"We need to think of a name." Sasori stated as looked down at the babies peaceful expression.

"Ikuto!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasori looked up at his wife surprised by her immediate responce. Sasori took a moment to think then returned to looking down at his son.

"Ikuto." Sasori said it aloud testing it. He nodded slightly. "I like it." Sasori smiled. Sakura nodded. Sasori carefully passed Ikuto back to Sakura. 'Every thing's going to change now. I didn't think that it would matter so much... I thought I would probably be able to return to Akatsuki once enough time passed, but now I'm not so sure that's gonna happen. And to be completely honest I'm grateful that I may not return. I don't want to put these two in danger ever!' he decided.

"Well I guess that settles it!" Sasori exclaimed. Sakura looked up at him confused. "Sakura we're not going to return to Akatsuki!"

A smile spread across Sakura's face.

"In a month or so I'll go back to tell them this."

Sakura's smile faded when she remembered one small detail. 'But Deidara is waiting for us.' Sakura thought but decided to bring it up later rather then now. Sasori's parents entered the room. Kiyoi was beaming and Raito smiled.

"Boy or girl?!" Kiyoi asked excitedly.

"Boy." Sasori turned and smiled.

"Name?" she walked up to the two of them.

"Ikuto." Sakura replied smiling.

"Mrs. Doku?" the doctor interrupted. "It would be wise to get some rest for you'll be able to leave tomorrow."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and handed Ikuto to the doctor. Sasori kissed her softly and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest you deserve it."

Sakura nodded, but wished he would stay. "k" she laid down. Sasori and his parents exited the room. Sasori took one last look at Sakura and smiled. They left the hospital. Sasori returned to his house.

Closing the door behind him he let out the biggest sigh of his entire life as he slid down the wall and on to the floor.

'What now Sasori?' he asked himself silently. He turned what he had always turned to. The only place that seemed to give him the answers. Although silent and hidden at least they were answers. Of course the only place that could do such a thing was the sky. And only at night. As a child Sasori had often confided to the stars when there was no one else around to listen. He walked to the balcony. The first stars of the night had just appeared. A smile spread across his face as old forgotten memories filled his head. The only way he could describe it was that these stars were like old friends. He leaned up against the balcony holding his head up with his hand. He looked out at the now darkened village. "What now?" he asked his growing audience. Sasori gazed up at the stars.

Suddenly as if something had occurred to him he turned and faced a wall. Using chakara concentration he walked up the wall to the roof and laid down. Sasori shook his head as a thought entered his mind.

"No that's impossible." he told himself but couldn't help but let the thought linger a little longer. 'Ikuto... his hair color although I could barely tell... It was not red like mine... or pink like Sakura's. No his hair was jet black.' Sasori was forced to take in what he didn't want to believe. "Itachi..." he said aloud. The name stung and made him want to gag."Although I don't want to think about it the possibility is very real." he turned on to his side. Sasori fell asleep on the roof that night.

* * *

Sasori awoke the next morning in the same position as he had fallen asleep. He was curled up in a ball on his side on top of the roof of his house. He sat up shivering. 'Never fall asleep outside in the desert!' Sasori reminded himself. He jumped down to the balcony and walked inside to try to warm himself up. He made himself some tea and sat down.

When he was half way done with his cup of tea there was a knock at the door. Sasori got up and walked down a flight of stairs to the door. He opened it. Raito stood there with Kiyoi. A look of surprise appeared across Sasori's father's face when he saw his son.

"You like hell! What on earth happened?" Raito asked.

Sasori laughed nervously, "hehe fell asleep on the roof." he sneezed. 'WONDERFUL! I'm fucking sick!'

"You better not be catching a cold. Sakura and Ikuto are coming home today remember." Raito raised one eyebrow.

"I know father thank you! like I need to be reminded about my own wife and son!" he responded sarcastically.

"Apparently you do! Do you even know what time it is?!" his father yelled back.

"No I do not sorry but I just woke up about 5 minutes ago and had no time to check. I was trying to regain feeling in my body!" he shouted.

"What kind of idiot falls asleep on the roof anyways? In the desert of all places!" Raito argued.

"I used to do it all the time, but I suppose you wouldn't know that now would you!" he smirked.

"And you expect to raise a kid with this attitude?!" his father questioned.

"Yeah you defiantly have me beat after all you did a great job of... oh that's right I have granny Chiyo to thank because you disappeared for 30 years of my life! At least my son wont think his father and mother died when really they forgot about him completely!" Sasori got right in his father's face.

"If you weren't my son I'd kill you." Raito stated flatly.

"That's makes two of us." Sasori scowled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" Kiyoi grabbed them both by there ears. "You're both acting like little children. Raito stop antagonizing your son, and as for you Sasori you're a parent now so you need to start acting like it!" she yelled.

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, dear."

"Now Sasori get changed and be back down stairs in 5 minutes!" she ordered. Sasori dashed upstairs before Kiyoi could even add a threat to that order. She glared at Raito. "He is so your son."

Raito gave a nervous smile.

* * *

When they finally got to the hospital they found that Sakura had been moved very shortly after they had left. When they got to her room. She was still asleep. Sasori sat beside her staring at her peaceful expression.

'He can be childish, but the moment he's around her he changes completely. You put me to shame Sasori.' Raito thought watching his son.

Sasori grasped Sakura's hand stroking it. Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw Sasori hovering above her. They briefly kissed.

"How did you sleep?" he asked still inches away from her face.

"Like a rock." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasori smiled brushing the back of his hand on her cheek "I bet."

A doctor walked in followed by a nurse who was carrying Ikuto.

"Mrs. Doku how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. Sakura sat up quickly when she saw Ikuto.

"Just fine actually!" Sakura exclaimed now wide awake.

"Then I guess that settles it. You, your husband and son are free to go." the doctor said. The nurse passed Ikuto to Sasori gently. Sasori immediately found that instinct of how to hold him again. The doctor left the room and Sakura slowly stood up so she get dressed.

"Wait Sakura do you need help?" Sasori asked.

"What can you possibly do Sasori? You have to hold Ikuto." she reminded him. "Besides I can dress myself. I'm fine now just still a little sore."

'Woman and indepence when did this start?' Sasori rolled his eyes, but Sakura didn't see. Soon Sasori, Sakura and Ikuto joined Kiyoi and Raito outside the room.

"Shall we be off then?" Raito asked. Sasori and Sakura nodded.

* * *

When Sasori and Sakura finally reached their house Kiyoi and Raito left after saying goodbye. Sasori and Sakura walked through the front door. Almost as if on que Ikuto started crying as soon as they closed the door. Sasori and Sakura and turned to look at eachother.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

With two months passed Sasori had was slowly losing Patience.

He sat with Sakura late one night at the table. Both with dark circles under their eyes. It had been 20 minutes since Ikuto had woken up for the 3rd time already so they were waiting for the 4th.

'I don't think I realized how much sleep is needed until now.' Sasori sighed. The room was dimly lit by a candle on the table so they could see each others faces but past that it was pitch black. 'Atleast we could try to accomplish something being up at this hour...' Sasori placed his hand over his eyes. 'But I'm so exhausted I'm numb. I need to freaken sleep or do something to fight off this exhaustion.' he sat back in his chair. Sakura finally stood up.

"I'm going to bed we should try to sleep while we can. You coming?" She asked looking back at him.

The light bulb went off in Sasori's head 'Well I suppose that's always _something _to do he he.' Sasori stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. He drew her in kissing her.

"Sasori now?" Sakura asked surprised that off all things that's what Sasori wanted to do at 11:30 at night. Sasori nodded grinning.

"Oh come now Sakura. It's been three long weeks since we've made love. I'm dying here." he whispered as he backed her up against the counter. He kissed her neck trying to persuade her. Finally Sakura gave in wrapping her arms securely around his neck. He removed her panties and unzipped his pants. They both let out a small moan as Sasori started. Sakura smiled and laid back on the counter arching her back. Sasori pulled back her shirt kissing her stomche briefly. He brought her back up. He finaly came inside her, but Sasori wasn't done yet. Sakura's eyes grew wide. She held in the cry that was begging to be released. She tightly shut her eyes, gritted her teeth and pulled at Sasori's hair. After a minute or so the pain subsided and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sasori came once more and then pulled back. He embraced his wife.

"That was good." Sasori smiled satisfied.

"Hurt like hell, but yeah I guess." Sakura put her arms around him.

Down the hall Ikuto started crying again.

'I suppose we should be grateful for being able to finish this time.' Sasori sighed but kissed Sakura one more time before pulling away and straightening himself out. He walked to their bed room and gently picked up Ikuto trying to quiet him.

Sakura meanwhile was dressing herself. She then joined Sasori in the bed room. She leaned up against him exhausted. Ikuto was finally asleep again so Sasori turned and took hold of Sakura who was about to pass out.

"I'm so tired." Sakura mumbled. Sasori walked with her over to the bed and they laid down. "Just go to sleep then." Sasori encouraged rubbing her back. Peace swept over her face. She was out cold. Sasori kept an arm around her and he started to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Sasori awoke the next morning facing away from Sakura who was curled up in a ball fast asleep. Ikuto had be quiet the rest of the night thankfully. He glanced at the clock on the stand. '5:30...' he noted dolefully. 'Damn!' he cursed. He sat up thinking. "Two months have gone by... I need to speak with Pein..." he mumbled trying to keep quiet. Sasori looked in the crib at Ikuto's sleeping figure. His black hair was prominent now. Sasori frowned. 'Sakura hasn't noticed it, but I can't turn away from the thought! Ikuto's hair is jet black. Nobody in my family has a record of black hair and I don't think Sakura does either.' Sasori was finding it hard to deny it any longer. He looked to Sakura who was still curled up in a ball. "Don't want her to panic so best just tell her." he said to himself. He Leaned over her and whispered in her ear pleading for her to wake up. Sakura's eyes opened. She looked straight into Sasori's eyes and then pulled the sheets back over her head.

"No way I'm sleeping!" she said her voice muffled by the sheets.

"You can sleep again once I talk to you." he assured her pulling them back again.

Sakura groaned, but didn't want to fight about it "I'm listening."

"I have to go report back to Akatsuki. I'll be back in 4-5 days." he tried to kiss her but she jumped up from the bed.

"NANI?!" she shouted. Sasori covered her mouth trying to remind her to keep quiet

"Look Sakura I don't want to go either, but the longer we leave it the worse it's gonna get. I'm going now." Sasori said sternly. Sakura shot him a dirty look.

"Running off again." she mumbled clearly unhappy. "THAT life doesn't exist anymore Sasori. You shouldn't even pay it any mind!" she yelled infuriated. "We live here now so why don't you just forget about it. Forget it ever existed. I sure as hell don't want to remember it!"

"Well than maybe you'd prefer them showing up here in two years dragging us out whether we like it or not?!" he reminded her "I go now and say we have no intention of returning and we have a chance of getting away with it. On the other hand if we wait much longer and I go I can grantee you I'll come back in a fucking body bag! Now tell me do want to take that chance DO YOU?!!" Sasori yelled. Sakura glared at him, but knew he was right. Not wanting to admit it she turned her back.

"Fine do what you want." she said coldly.

Sasori rolled his eyes pissed off. He changed his clothes and grabbed his bag and walked out without another word. Sakura stood in the corner tears silently falling down her face.

* * *

Sasori still mad stormed out of the village. It wasn't until he had been walking for about 20 minutes that he started to cool down and regret his actions. He looked back. The village was practicly a dot on the horizon he had been running so fast.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Sasori shook his head iritated. He continued walking in the direction of the land of rivers. "If I go back I'm giving in to her when she knows this is what I have to do."

* * *

Yuuki lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew of Sasori and Sakura's fight she had seen it. Her thoughts finally fell to what she felt was the main point. _Sakura..._ she thought glaring up at the ceiling. _You fucking bitch! I hate you!_Yuuki thought. Despite her hopes Sasori had nearly forgotten her with what was going on in his life. _All he cares about is that bitch Sakura and the kid. _She hated them. She hated them them for being close to Sasori, she hated them for seeming so perfect, and she hated them for keeping Sasori to themselves. _What makes them so special?_Yuuki wondered. _Sakura you bitch you must of tricked my brother into falling in love you, and as for the kid he looks nothing like my brother. Fucking whore, probably sleeping around. Just who does she think she is? _"That's it I can't let this go on! I have to set my brother free!" Yuuki decided.

* * *

The two days of travel went smoothly for Sasori. Few problems presented themselves. A few brigands here and there, but his pace was not slowed for the most part. When finally reaching the river that surrounded the entrance to the base he dropped down on to the water gracefully. He held up the hand sign to lift the rock blocking the opening. It rose slowly. When enough space had been created Sasori walked in. The only two in the main room were Hidan and Tobi. Tobi was hanging from the ceiling and Hidan was asleep. His arm hung limply over the side of the chair. Sasori stood over Hidan.

"Cute..." Sasori smirked. "Alright wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" he ordered. Hidan didn't budge. "What an oaf." He turned to Tobi hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome back Sasori san! We have awaiting your arrival, but aren't you over a year early?" Tobi questioned still upside down.

"I need to speak with Pein." Sasori ignored the question. Finally Hidan stirred from his sleep sitting up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He grabbed his scythe mistaking Sasori for an enemy and attempted to stab him. Sasori evaded and stood on the one of the blades on the scythe.

"Movements too slow Hidan. You'll never kill a true enemy with those tactics." Sasori warned. He kicked Hidan in the face sending him spiraling into a wall. "Remember that."

Just then Deidara slammed open his door. "Oh for Kami's sake! Tobi stop antagonizing Hidan cause I ain't fixing shit like this anymore! Honestly... wait what on earth..." Deidara stopped to look at the scene. In the center he saw his red haired partner. "Danna?" Deidara shouted shocked. Sasori turned to face his friend at first a familiar emotionless stare was all Deidara saw, but it quickly changed to a warm smile that Deidara had come to know just as well.

"Deidara it's been so long." Sasori laughed kindly.

"Danna I can't believe you're back!" He ran up to Sasori hugging him.

_Well seems all to familiar _Sasori thought. "Yeah sorry for the surprise." Sasori said struggling to breath. "Deidara you can let go now!" Sasori hinted. Deidara let go embarrassed.

"Sorry it's just been awhile." Deidara laughed awkwardly.

"Dear God please tell me you're straight!" Sasori mumbled.

"NANI? What is that supposed to mean?! Of course I'm fucking straight! Can't a guy give his best friend a hug without being called a fag?" Deidara asked putting his hands on his hips which seem to contradict that statement in Sasori's mind.

"Sorry just have an old friend who's gay and he did the same thing when he saw me." he laughed

"Um hey where's Sakura san?" Deidara glanced around not seeing her pink hair that usually stuck out. Sasori sighed. He had been waiting for that. "She's alright isn't she? And the kid? They're both okay right?" Deidara asked worried.

"Yeah they're both fine don't worry. Sakura and Ikuto are back home."

"Ikuto so it's a boy then?!" Deidara beamed. Sasori nodded.

"Sakura was less than pleased with my decision to return here, but it can't be helped if I want any chance at all of Pein honoring my request than returning was my only option." he finally said.

"What do you mean Danna? You're request for what?" Deidara looked confused, but then his face lit up. "Wait are you gonna try to get me the fuck out of this hell hole?!" he smiled. "YES!!! I knew you wouldn't leave me here to rot! Thank you dear Kami sama for hearing my pairs! Finally my days of babysitting the basket ball head are over! This is truly a wonderful day!"

Sasori sighed again at Deidara's misunderstanding. Deidara stopped his cheering when the troubled look didn't lift of Sasori's face. "Sasori Danna what is it? I mean that is what you're here for right?" he asked hopefully. Sasori shook his head. Deidara's heart shattered to pieces, but hid it as if nothing had changed. "Oh well what ever it doesn't matter. So what is it you came here for?"

"I need to speak with Pein." Sasori stated the emotionless stare one again on his face. Deidara turned and said.

"No problem wait here I'll get him!" Deidara rushed off holding back the tears forming in his eyes. _Sasori Danna you were right calling me a kid._he knocked on Peins door.

"What the hell do you want I'm busy!" Pein shouted from inside his room.

"Sasori Danna is here... he says he needs to talk to you." Deidara stated flatly. Pein groaned then slammed open the door nearly hitting Deidara in the face.

"Where is the puppet?" Pein demanded looking less than thrilled.

"I'm right here." Sasori walked into view. Pein took a few moments to just look at him and his appearance.

"What's with the face? It's not like the new Sasori... no it's much closer to Aka suna no Sasori the most feared puppet master and serial killer in Sunagakure." Pein grinned although it was hard to tell with his face hidden by shadow.

"Spare me Pein. Sasori of the red sand is but a memory." Sasori stared at him intensely.

"A memory I trust you wish to forget." Pein chuckled "You never cease to amuse me Aka Suna no Sasori." Suddenly Pein's laughter stopped and his eyes narrowed into a more serious urgent look. "Where's the girl? I trust she is fairing well... along with the infant?"

"Yes sir. They are back in Suna. I came alone." Sasori answered.

"Hmmm something doesn't seem right here." Pein folded his arms "Your marriage is holding up is it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Interesting... then why..." Pein was standing in front of Sasori in a sudden flash. Sasori didn't even flinch under Peins observant stare. "Why have you returned?"

"I am here to request something of you Leader sama." Sasori knelled before him his left arm resting on his left knee.

"What is it, this request?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"I request that you allow me to leave Akatsuki... forever!" he pleaded.

Pein turned his back on Sasori. "I've been to kind to you puppet! I allowed you and your wife to leave here with the promise that you would return in two years time! Now look at you. Once one of my best men. Your name was known and feared around the shinobi world. That name Aka Suna no Sasori has grown weak. You knelt before no one. You had no goal no destination. You existed only for you art and even that seems to have faded with the appearance of what? A Konoha girl? I will not let my best killer simply walk away. If you wish to free Sakura from the bonds that kept here tied here then I do not object. She is free to live her life as she will... however you Aka Suna no Sasori will return here in a little over a year." Pein began to walk away.

"That's not good enough! I can't hold on to the part of me that lingers here. It is killing me!" Sasori begged.

"Then I suggest get used to the dying feeling Sasori Doku! Wake up! You are Sasori of the red sand! It doesn't matter how tight a leash that girl is keeping around your throat you Aka Suna no Sasori are a killer. Learn to live with this fact. If you don't stop trying to hide from your past and those desires that exist in your heart you'll die a miserable death just a shell of your former self. This conversation is over. I will see you here in just over a year Aka Suna no Sasori." Pein walked into his office slamming the door behind him. Sasori was still kneeling on the floor. His whole body was shaking.

"Danna?" Deidara asked worried.

"Almost two years ago this started Deidara! I was fighting my killer instinct because it was what Sakura told me to do. She told me that I was a good person that I didn't have to be a killer, but Pein's right. I'm running from the inevitable. I am Aka Suna no Sasori the scorpian of the red sand. I am a killer, but What am I supposed to do? My family is telling me to fight who the instinct and Pein is telling me to accept who I am already and get used to being covered in blood again." he shouted. Deidara put his hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"Danna don't listen to what either side says. What do you want?" Deidara asked him. Sasori slowly looked up.

At first Sasori just tried to make sense of the raging words in his head. Once he understood it he spoke "I want to protect my family from harm, but that one part that still craves blood never goes away."

Deidara nodded "Sasori Danna go home. Right now you don't have to answer to that part of you. You have alittle while before you have to see blood on your hands." he suggested. Sasori finally got to his feet. He turned heading for the exit.

_this is your life Sasori... you are a killer... you are a father... you are Aka Suna no Sasori_

**TBC**

I'm so so sorry I took so long with this. I've been working on my art so much that on top of that and my school work I haven't had time to do this. Anyways I decided to end the chapter on this note because I felt like it was a great place to leave it for a little while. I happy with it. I only decided to change the course of this chapter tonight so I think it turned out very well for a last minute decision. To my friend George who is no reading this. Thanks a lot dude. It means more to me to have you reading this then anybody else.

please comment

Ryo Wei


End file.
